Pasta a la Fondiu
by Izumi17
Summary: Todo comenzó con tus labios, luego fue tu dulzura e inocencia. Ahora creo estar enfermo, el corazón me late al verte, no sé que decirte ni de que hablar. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si me acerco demasiado lo más probabel que tu hermano me mate. Pero creo que vale la pena arriesgarse, total ya Suiza me ha disparado antes. N. Italiax Liechtesntein.
1. Reunión familiar

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Vuelvo a mis origenes con este fic de Italiech.

Sé que no he publicado mucho de Hetalia últimamente, pero tengo fics pendientes por terminar. Espero que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece

P.D.: lo escrito en negrilla son dos o más personas hablando al mismo tiempo.

Disfruten de su lectura

* * *

La familia

¿Cómo se define la familia? Acaso la familia son esas personas que te quieren y apoyan en todo lo que haces, o es simplemente ese grupo de personas que comparten un lazo sanguíneo y genético. Sea cual sea su significado, eso no aplicaba para los países Germánicos; es mas todos ellos apenas se soportan.

Y bueno, sabemos que Suiza y Austria no se dirigen la palabra. Austria y Prusia se odian a muerte. Y Suiza es indiferente a Alemania, a su vez Alemania es alguien que los frecuenta cordialmente sea cual sea su opinión con respecto a ellos. Alemania incluso soporta la reciente adquirida inmadurez de Prusia, el cual es demasiado asombroso y genial para preocuparse del resto. Pero si algo tienen en común todos ellos, la razón por la cual todos los años se reúnen y se toleran, fingiendo ser una familia, es la pequeña Liechtenstein que los adora a todos, se preocupa por ellos y sonríe amablemente siempre que los ve. Todos la adoran y la protegen de todo (incluso más que Suiza solo).

Sin embargo, en el año de 19xx, pasó algo que ninguno de los miembros de esta pequeña familia estaba preparado afrontar.

Todo comenzó un día de frío invierno, los países germánicos se habían reunido como todos los años. No obstante esta ocasión hubo un personaje extra. Italia Veneziano había llegado a la casa de Alemania por la noche para visitarlo de manera sorpresiva, solo que no contó que el sorprendido fuera él.

— Ve ~, Ludwig, no sabía que tenías visitas— mencionó Veneziano al ver a todo el resto de países en la casa de su amigo.

Alemania estaba acostumbrado a estas visitas inesperadas que duraban días o semanas, que usara su nombre humano era una muestra de la gran estima que Veneziano le tenía, aunque Alemania no le diera una autorización de usarlo. Muy pocas naciones solían llamarse por su nombre humano, y al hacerlo mostraba una relación cercana.

Mientas Veneziano saludaba con apretones de mano a todos los presentes, Alemania le explicaba la situación.

— Hoy justamente es una especie de reunión fraternal entre nosotros, lo hacemos cada año—

— ve~ así que es una reunión familiar— respondió evitando el rifle de Suiza cuando se acercó a saludar a Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein omitió la rudeza de su hermano, rió por el comentario del visitante y añadió — se podría decir que sí—

— En ese caso creo que debo retirarme— concluyó Veneziano con tristeza en su mirada porque esperaba quedarse uno que otro día.

— Sí, es necesario que lo hagas— comentó Austria alzándose los anteojos y obteniendo la rara aprobación del resto.

A Prusia sin embargo le daba igual, opinaba que el pequeño italiano podría ser de mucha diversión — sería una lástima que te fueras— dijo Prusia por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Alemania.

— Pues en ese caso... — comenzó a decir Italia

— Espere un segundo, sr. Italia— interrumpió Liechtenstein sorprendiendo al resto— no veo nada de malo que se quede—

— **¿eh?** —

— Nos reunimos una vez al año y solo un día, no creo que haya inconveniente que el Sr. Italia se quedé, así nos divertimos un poco— comentó Liechtenstein. Y con esa sonrisa, y con la dulzura con la que lo dijo hizo que aceptaran.

— **De acuerdo** — dijeron Alemania, Suiza y Austria resignados, a ella no le podían decir que no.

— Pero debes mantener tus modales y no interferir en las conversaciones — dijo Austria mirando al italiano seriamente.

— no se preocupe me quedaré como una estatua— dijo eso y se quedó quieto en la posición en la que estaba, haciendo que Liechtenstein volviera a reír.

Para evitar que Veneziano se entrometiera en las conversaciones, Suiza empezó a hablar en Alemán y los demás lo siguieron; Liechtenstein lo consideró de mal gusto, sin embargo no podía objetar.

Veneziano se estaba aburriendo, al igual que Prusia, y cuando Prusia se aburría era capaz de todo para dejar de estarlo. Justamente eso pasó. Prusia se levantó cortésmente, caminó hacía la cocina, sacó unos bocadillos y unas latas de cerveza, y una soda de fresa.

Pasaron varios minutos. Prusia mantuvo el flujo de cerveza en la mesa. Y al cabo de una hora comenzó el caos. Los tranquilos y serios germánicos, perdieron el control y empezaron a discutir gritando. Prusia se mantuvo divertido bebiendo en su asiento, observando todo. Para contarles los detalles a la mañana siguiente.

Veneziano se empeñó en que Alemania no siguiera bebiendo, porque cuando lo hacía solía beber hasta caer rendido, lo que era después de acabar con media licorería; a la vez, evitaba que Austria cayera al suelo, como lo conocía de mucho tiempo sabía que al beber se deprimía para luego caer dormido donde sea. Terminó empujando a Austria hacia el sillón y ahí se quedó. Ahora debía llevar a Alemania a su habitación o pelearía con Suiza.

Liechtenstein también la tenía difícil controlando a su hermano Suiza, el actuaba muy impulsivamente cuando se ponía en ese estado, solía ponerse a pelear con todo el mundo, o aislarse y llorar. Así que ella lo estaba calmando lo más que podía, pero su hermano era muy fuerte. Logró contenerlo, pero al hacerlo sintió algo incompleta. Tocó su cabello y su listón se había perdido. Mientras Alemania aseguraba que podía ir a su habitación solo, Veneziano notó algo en el suelo. Recogió el listón púrpura, y en seguida notó a la dueña buscándolo al otro lado de la habitación, con un Suiza gritando alborotado.

Veneziano regresó a ver Alemania estaba bien, en el límite de la habitación con el pasillo, así que dirigió sus pasos hacía la nación en frente y sin alterar al suizo habló suavemente.

— Me parece que esto es suyo—

— Gracias Sr. Italia, me preocupaba perderlo—

— No hay de qué. ¿Me permite ponérselo? —

— claro—

Liechtenstein dejó que Veneziano tomará un mechón de cabello e intentara atar el listón. Sin embargo el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Alemania súbitamente regresó a la habitación, después de escuchar un insulto lanzado por Suiza; este último al escuchar que volvía fue a enfrentarlo. Al hacerlo, ambos germánicos no se dieron cuenta que empujaron a dos personas.

Prusia, con la lata de cerveza a medio camino, vio en cámara lenta como Alemania empujaba la cabeza de Italia hacia adelante. Mientras que Suiza acomodaba la cabeza de Liechtenstein de tal manera que los labios de ambos llegaron a tocarse. Y el albino no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero eso lo usaría a su favor.

Liechtenstein no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el sabor de la pasta se introdujo en su boca, y de alguna forma ese sabor le gustó. Veneziano sintió el sabor delicioso y maleable del queso fondiu con ese toqué de vino que tanto gustaba a todo el mundo, era algo diferente, delicioso, algo deseable para volver a probar. Sin embargo lo que más agradó a Liechtenstein fue que vio algo poco común. Los ojos de Veneziano se habían abierto, el color de sus ojos la había cautivado, ese color castaño tan hermoso, que lo estaba comparando con un delicioso chocolate.

A pesar de haber pasado menos de un minuto para los dos implicados, fue como un siglo. Al segundo de haber pasado este episodio, ambos separaron sus labios, y de inmediato sus caras se pusieron rojas. Como separados por magia, Suiza indignado por la presencia de Alemania, jaló a Liechtenstein hasta su habitación; y Alemania tomó a Veneziano y suponiendo que él estaba ebrio lo llevó a que se acostara.

Ninguno durmió esa noche.

Veneziano se levantó temprano, Alemania dormía a su lado. Estaría con malestares todo el día así que decidió no despertarlo. Salió a la cocina, vio a Austria dormido en el sillón, no le dio importancia y empezó a preparar un poco de café, le haría falta. Mientras tanto Liechtenstein se debatía que hacer, si su hermano se llegaba a enterar, si alguno de los demás se llegaba a enterar Italia lo pasaría realmente mal. Armándose de valor salió de la cama y se topó con la persona que menos esperaba en el pasillo con una taza de café. No se dijeron nada, pero Veneziano señaló la cocina, y Liechtenstein entendió de inmediato, lo siguió y cerraron la puerta. Liechtenstein recibió una taza de café. Bebió un poco, aunque no estaba del todo acostumbrada al sabor del café le pareció delicioso. Eso presionó para que fuera ella quien rompiera el silencio.

— Sr. Italia, sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior... —

Veneziano la interrumpió de inmediato — perdóneme la interrumpa, lamento mucho que eso ocurriera— dijo Veneziano bajando la mirada avergonzado— entienda que fue un accidente, y le pido de verdad mis sinceras disculpas por haberle ofendido de esa forma—

— Entiendo que fue un accidente, yo tampoco tenía la intención—

— Jamás en la vida le he faltado el respeto a una linda dama como usted, y no pienso empezar ahora—

El comentario alago a Liechtenstein — ¿le parece si olvidamos todo este episodio?—

— ¿Qué cosa? — afirmó Veneziano

Liechtenstein sonrió complacida. Ya aliviados de la vergüenza y preocupación, Veneziano le preparó el desayuno, y después, al ver que Austria y los demás estaban despertando, decidieron preparar el almuerzo, uno muy poderoso para que los demás pudieran superar los efectos de la resaca. Aprender a preparar por primera vez pasta de la manera original emocionó a Liechtenstein. Claro que su felicidad era algo mal recibida por Suiza y Austria, que empezaron ver esa intromisión con malas intenciones.

Prusia vio esa como su oportunidad para empezar a divertirse más que la noche anterior, así que durante el almuerzo empezaron a conversar, Austria se disculpó con Liechtenstein por tremendo espectáculo. Lo mismo hicieron los demás germánicos y la conversación giró en torno a los temas que no se hablaron el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de la comida Prusia empezó a idear su malévolo plan.

— Si, la comida de ayer no estaba tan buena como la de hoy. Pero me encantó el fondiu ¿y a ti Feliciano? —

Era raro que Prusia se refiriera a Veneziano con su nombre humano completo, él solía llamarlo simplemente Feli. Eso a Alemania le pareció algo sospechoso. Mas el aludido no se dio cuenta de la indirecta, y recordó el sabor del queso en su boca.

— Supongo que estaba delicioso—

— ahem, Italia— dijo Austria interrumpiendo — no comimos Fondiu anoche—

En ese instante Venezaino recordó donde había obtenido el sabor del queso fondiu, hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no sonrojarse. Para su suerte Liechtenstein quien vio su expresión, salió a su defensa. Nadie debía enterarse.

— Este, Sr. Roderich— empezó Liechtenstein intentando no temblar por la mentira— comimos Fondiu anoche, pero creo fue poco después de que todos se pasaran un poco de copas—

— es cierto, Sr. Austria— acotó Veneziano empezando a sudar y temer por el rifle de Suiza, el cual estaba sentado justo frente a él, que por suerte o desgracia estaba guardado debajo de la mesa.

— Si ustedes lo dicen— a este punto Austria no sabía si confiar en sus recuerdos o no, había bebido demasiado, y todo lo ocurrido le parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Liechtenstein y Veneziano se sintieron aliviados, aunque miraron de manera sospechosa a Prusia. Ambos querían mucho a esa nación, ya sea amistosamente o como un hermano mayor algo atolondrado, pero justamente en este momento no sabían que interpretar con las recientes acciones de Prusia.

La reunión familiar continúo, intentando seguir donde la habían dejado. Suiza personalmente quería terminar esa pantomima lo más rápido posible, sin embargo el destino no estaba a su favor. Esta vez, Prusia no hizo absolutamente nada, y Alemania no quería que nadie más entrara a su cocina, a pesar de que Veneziano y Liechtenstein la habían dejado impecable, así que se pidió servicio a domicilio a un restaurante cerca a su casa, y aunque el restaurante no estaba acostumbrado a ese servicio, conocían lo suficiente a la representación del país para cumplirle esa petición. Ninguno de ellos contaba con que el pedido había tenido una pequeña recompensa por ser aniversario del restaurante, la entrega iba con el doble de lo habitual y cerveza suficiente para un grupo de 20 personas.

Alemania no quería dejar sobrantes y obligó al resto a comer. Prusia se encargó personalmente de cumplir esa demandante tarea. Dejó a Liechtenstein con un solo plato y su botella de soda. También le dio un pequeño plato a Italia, y el resto la tenía difícil, así que Suiza, Alemania, Prusia y Austria se embutieron toda la comida, y para hacerlo la cerveza era absolutamente necesaria. En esta ocasión, Veneziano también empezó a beber la cerveza, aunque le parecía una bebida totalmente horrible por lo amarga que era; sin haber algún otro líquido más amigable que le ayudara a calmar su sed no tenía otra opción.

La comida se acabó, y de alguna forma la cerveza seguía apareciendo. Pero en esta ocasión, Suiza se llevó a Liechtenstein a su habitación para que no presenciara ninguna otra cosa comprometedora, otra vez. Ese día Veneziano, se había pasado un poco de copas.

— Feliciano, creo que bebiste demasiado el día de hoy— dijo Alemania, quien aún estaba algo sobrio

— Estoy bien— dijo Feliciano tambaleándose en dirección hacia la cocina

— No te preocupes, Ludwig— dijo Prusia — yo lo llevó a la habitación—

—Gracias Gilbert— Alemania agradeció a su hermano mientras calmaba a Austria, así dejaría de llorar.

Prusia dirigió a Veneziano, sujetándolo de los hombros por el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones. A pesar de que Veneziano estaba ebrio, notó claramente que la habitación de Alemania la habían pasado hace dos segundos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo fue empujado dentro de otra habitación.

La habitación, una de huéspedes claramente, la cual tenía dos camas separadas por un velador pequeño y una ventana pequeña con cortinas claras, era por así decirlo acogedora. Veneziano la observó con detenimiento, recordaba que Alemania tenía solo una habitación de huéspedes y un estudio. Suiza y Austria no se podían ver, ni mucho menos Austria y Prusia; así que lo más lógico era que Suiza durmiera con Liechtenstein y Prusia le cediera su habitación en el sótano a Austria. El señorito jamás dormiría en un sofá y mucho menos en el suelo.

Italia tardó menos de cinco minutos en darse cuenta que esa habitación ya tenía un ocupante, una muy linda ocupante. Y dicha ocupante estaba en la ducha. Preocupado y avergonzado Italia intentó pararse pero su embriaguez le hizo tambalear y caer, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver algo, muy hermoso y perfecto.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué es lo que vio Italia? ¿Qué planea Gilbert? ¿ Se dará cuenta Suiza? Todo esto más en el siguiente capítulo. No se lo pierda en dos semanas, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

No se olviden de dejarme un comentario, crítica, sugerencia, etc.


	2. Amigos

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el siguiente capitulo, supongo que se responderan las preguntas que se quedaron en el anterior.

Ahora una aclaración: en mis anteriores fics el nombre de Liechtenstein era Elise o Lily, pero desde que ví un video en youtube, sobre los nombres de las naciones, que eran Canon, me dí cuenta de que el nombre de Liechtenstein es Erika. De la misma forma pasa con Suiza, en lugar de Vash, será Bash de ahora en adelante. Espero no les moleste.

PD: Lily seguirá siendo el apodo de Liechtenstein, así que me referire a ella ya sea como Erika o Lily. Solo para que no se confundan.

Lo que está escrito en cursivas es un pensamiento.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

Liechtenstein salía de la ducha, algo apurada porque creyó que su hermano había entrado en la habitación, creyendo que su hermano había caído ebrio al suelo. Salió cubriéndose con la primera toalla que vio que era la más pequeña del baño.

Al salir a la habitación vio otra vez el color castaño chocolate de los ojos abiertos de Italia. Y ella de la impresión no sujetó bien su toalla, la cual empezó a caer. Veneziano vio lo suficiente y no quería, por respeto, seguir ofendiendo a Liechtenstein. Sonrojado como estaba, se paró como pudo. Y fue directo a la puerta para abrirla. Mientras Liechtenstein reaccionaba y entraba de nuevo al baño.

La puerta, estaba trancada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— se atrevió a preguntar Liechtenstein, al ver que no escuchaba la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

— La puerta está trancada, no puedo abrirla— dijo Veneziano presa de la desesperación.

Liechtenstein nerviosa y angustiada, tomó una toalla más grande, se la sujetó con una pinza para el cabello que usaba en la bañera, y salió de nuevo a la habitación, su presencia desconcertó más a su intruso quien empujaba más fuerte la puerta. Ella acercándose y evitando sonrojarse por la vergüenza, lo ayudó en esa tarea.

Mientras empujaban, Italia no podía evitar ver más de lo que ya había visto. Hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió; alguien había puesto una silla debajo del picaporte, evitando que nadie pudiera salir. Al forzarla ambos cayeron, Liechtenstein sobre Veneziano con la toalla a punto de volver a desbordarse, aunque ciertos atributos eran más fácilmente observables en esa posición. Ambos de inmediato se pararon y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Italia al entrar en la habitación de Alemania fue corriendo al baño, entró en la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ese tipo de latido que te da cuando haces cosas muy excitantes, en su caso como manejar por primera vez un Ferrari. Pero este no era el caso, no era para enorgullecerse. Había visto desnuda a la nación más inocente y pura del mundo, se sentía el ser más despreciable de todo el planeta. Si Suiza no le mataba, él mismo se castigaría, aunque no sabía exactamente como. Después de terminar empapado, se sacó la ropa, se secó y se hizo un ovillo entre las cobijas. No durmió nada esa noche, ni bien intentaba dormirse, la imagen del cuerpo angelical de Liechtenstein le venía a la mente.

Liechtenstein en cambio, se vistió rápidamente, y se metió en la cama, tomó las cobijas y adoptó la forma de un gusanito. Estaba aterrada, ni siquiera Suiza la había visto así. Aunque estaba estremecida, algo dentro estaba empezando a despertar, no sabía explicarlo, intentó alejar ese sentimiento extraño durmiendo. Pero lo único que su mente le hacía ver era ese castaño, ese castaño chocolate dulce, listo para ser devorado. Jamás en la vida volvería a ver un chocolate de esa manera. La mirada de Italia la había cautivado.

Al día siguiente, Liechtenstein se levantó temprano y encontró todo el desastre en la sala de estar. Latas de cerveza, restos de comida y cualquier tipo de basura en la habitación. En ese momento sintió pena por Alemania, ella sabía lo limpio y organizado que era. Fue a la cocina a buscar algo con que limpiar, se sorprendió al ver a Prusia limpiando.

— Guten tag, Klein Lily— dijo él saludándola.

— Guten tag, Gilbert—

Y ahí Prusia la regresó a ver extrañado, Liechtenstein jamás en la vida lo había llamado por su nombre completo. Siempre lo llamaba Gil. Algo le molestaba y posiblemente él era la causa.

— ¿quieres hablarlo conmigo? — dijo él suavemente como siempre la trataba — no se lo diré a nadie—

Liechtenstein le sostuvo la mirada, respiró profundo y se lo contó. Prusia no quería molestarla ni causarle problemas, solo esperaba divertirse. Y se lo confesó.

— ¿Por qué metiste a Italia a mi cuarto? No lo entiendo—

— Tu misma lo dijiste— dijo Gilbert sentándola en la mesa de la cocina — sería divertido tenerlo aquí—

— Pero es que... —

— Siempre tenemos esta reunión y ninguno sonríe, creí que podía cambiar las cosas un poco. Fue mi error, él no tiene la culpa, yo sí. ¿Qué tal si me disculpo y ustedes lo arreglan y se hacen amigos?—

— De acuerdo—

Prusia dijo que la siguiera, pero como es Prusia de quien estamos hablando vio la bodega, y se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Lentamente tomó a Liechtenstein del hombro y en un movimiento rápido la encerró ahí.

— Gil, esto no es gracioso—

— Tranquila, que te vendré a sacar más tarde—

Prusia salió de inmediato a buscar a Veneziano que salía de la habitación de Alemania con cara de no haber dormido nada.

— Oi, Feli—

— Ve~ Prusia — dijo al verlo sin mucho ánimo— no estoy de buen humor para hablar y menos contigo—

— justamente vengo porque sé que estás molesto conmigo— dijo Prusia extendiéndole la mano — lo lamento, no fue mi intención que parecieras un pervertido, _aunque no importaría mucho, eres el hermanito de Francia de todas formas_ —

Veneziano confiado como era, sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Prusia en son de paz. Ya hechas las paces, Prusia lo condujo por el pasillo, y de la misma forma rápida, lo encerró en la bodega, haciendo que Veneziano cayera al suelo.

Sus rodillas se estaban empezando a quejar por todas esas caídas de los últimos días. Mientras intentaba pararse, se percató que una persona gritaba en alemán golpeando la puerta. Era una voz, grácil, pero a la vez con una fuerza interior muy grande, y tal vez desconocida. No tuvo que regresar a ver con quien lo habían encerrado, ni siquiera se atrevió alzar la mirada cuando dicha persona se acercó.

— Ese Gilbert se está ganando una reprimenda terrible— Liechtenstein notó el silenció. Y vio la figura aun arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha — Sr. Italia, seguramente Gilbert le explicó lo que pasó ayer—

Italia no se atrevió a hablar ni a regresarla a ver. Liechtenstein también se sentía avergonzada, y creía que la ofendida debía ser ella. Suiza le había hablado de los tipos de libertinaje que tenían ciertos países como Francia, e incluso Italia estaba entre ellos. Así que no entendía ese tipo de comportamiento.

— Signorina Liechtenstein, lo que pasó ayer fue un ultraje de mi parte— dijo Italia.

— Bueno, también fue mi culpa señor Italia, debí haberme cubierto mejor—

— Era su habitación, no tenía por qué estar ahí en primer lugar—

— entiendo que fue Gilbert quien lo condujo a mí a habitación, y estoy muy molesta por eso con él—

— Y conmigo seguramente—

— por más extraño que parezca, con usted no estoy molesta—

— ¿a no? — dijo Veneziano alzando la vista por primera vez de haber entrado ahí.

— No, probablemente usted ha visto mejores cuerpos que el mío— dijo ella avergonzada de haberlo mencionado siquiera.

— No, no en realidad— respondió él

— ¿a no? —

— No, si me da permiso decirlo, usted es la primera mujer que he visto desnuda —

— Pero, Francia y usted no... —

— Fratello Francia, es un conquistador empedernido— dijo él interrumpiéndola de inmediato, sabía a la perfección los rumores que corrían con respecto a su fama, y enseguida se excusó— Pero yo solo coqueteo, no he llegado a más, tal vez sea porque ese el campo de il mio Fratellone—

— Oh, entiendo—

— Perdóneme por lo de ayer, prometo que no comentaré nada, es más lo borrare de mi mente, _sí lo logro_ —

— ¿qué pasó ayer? — dijo ella sonriendo.

Italia sonrió de nuevo, le alegraba inmensamente que ese gran error haya sido solucionado por ambas partes y pacíficamente. Aunque no le aseguraba que lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Liechtenstein, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y él se la aceptó. Al ponerse de pie, Veneziano empezó a sacudirse la ropa, librándose del polvo acumulado en esa habitación. Liechtenstein le miró fijamente y notó que su compañero había abierto los ojos. Llenándose de valor se atrevió a decir.

— Sr. Italia, tiene un lindo color de ojos—

Veneziano quien no se esperaba dicha afirmación, la regresó a ver con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, sorprendido. Ella, algo arrepentida por haberlo dicho tan alto, intentó desviar su mirada, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo y disimuladamente le sostuvo la mirada.

— Grazie— dijo él, sin saber que más podía agregar.

— Me preguntaba, si no es muy personal— dijo ella nerviosa — ¿por qué los mantiene cerrados todo el tiempo? —

— Oh... — Italia terminó de sacudirse el polvo y se sentó en una caja cerca de él. — Bueno eso es algo... —

— No tiene por qué decírmelo— dijo ella interrumpiéndolo — usted tendrá sus razones y yo no debería entrometerme—

— no tengo problema en contárselo—

— ¿ah no? —

— No, es más, usted es la primera persona que me lo pregunta—

— ¿de verdad? —

— Así es, ni siquiera Ludwig me lo ha preguntado— afirmó él sonriendo — mis ojos están cerrados porque así puedo _*suspiro*,_ digamos que, prefiero evitar ver lo horrible del mundo y por eso los mantengo así—

— ¿no cree que se pierde de muchas cosas así? — preguntó Liechtenstein preocupada por esa explicación.

—Sí y no— respondió él.

— ¿a qué se refiere? —

— Como usted lo dice, me pierdo de muchas cosas buenas, y me evito afrontar la realidad; sin embargo, siempre he pensado que causo más problemas, así que he llegado a pensar que es mejor así—

— Pero sr. Italia— dijo Liechtenstein dándose cuenta que ahora era la guardiana de esa importante información— usted no causa problemas—

— ¿usted cree? — Dijo él sarcásticamente, esperando que Liechtenstein no lo notara, sin embargo lo hizo — Ludwig me vigila constantemente porque cree que yo solo no puedo hacer nada, y más que nada mis ideas no son buenas—

— sé que Ludwig lo cuida demasiado. Pero entienda que es porque se preocupa por usted— dijo ella, notando que el ánimo de Veneziano no subía como debería— imagínese como Basch me trata a mí, ni siquiera puedo moverme con libertad por la casa porque el teme que me lastime con cualquier cosa—

— Pero usted es muy inteligente, y sobre todo hábil—

— Lo mismo usted— dijo ella, respondiendo el cumplido — ambos somos muy dependientes ¿no le parece? —

— sí, somos muy parecidos—

— ¡Ya sé! — Gritó Liechtenstein de repente toda animada, asustando a su compañero— hagamos una promesa—

— ¿una promesa? — preguntó él algo confundido.

— sí, prométame que... — dijo ella separando su meñique esperando que Veneziano lo enlazara con el suyo— nunca de los nunca se va a rendir, y como prueba de que lo está cumpliendo abrirá más sus ojos, o al menos lo hará cuando yo esté cerca —

— ¿y usted qué me va a prometer a mí? —

— Yo tampoco me voy a rendir, y para estar iguales, me convertiré en una fiel amiga— dijo ella sonriendo — ¿qué le parece? —

Veneziano solo asintió y enlazó su meñique con el de la chica frente a él. Después de hecha la promesa reinó el silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ambos preguntándose exactamente que iba a pasar con ellos ahí dentro.

— Gilbert va a recibir un gran castigo— dijo Liechtenstein de improvisto

— Gil, es así. Siempre ha sido así. Hungría siempre lo golpeaba después de que hiciera sus bromas, pero él no cambia—

— es porque Hungría no sabe dónde golpear—

— No me la imagino a usted golpeando a Gil— y enseguida Veneziano intentó imaginarse a la señorita a su lado empuñando una de sus manos y golpeando a Prusia

— no lo golpeo, solo le dejo de hablar. Y el solo se auto castiga—

— Interesante— dijo Veneziano sonriendo— no me lo imagino—

— Puedo mostrárselo en cuanto salgamos de aquí—

— Si él regresa— acotó Veneziano algo pesimista— bueno tenemos tiempo ¿qué quiere hacer? —

— No hay muchas opciones aquí dentro, Sr. Italia—

— Pues... — Veneziano metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un paquete de cartas — ¿sabe jugar? —

— Solo lo he visto— respondió — pero puedo intentarlo—

Empezaron a jugar, Veneziano era un experto pero no al extremo de ser un profesional, cuando jugaba con Romano el simple juego se convertía en un duelo a muerte, el ganador debía ser de lo más tramposo y cruel para acceder al premio, que no solo era el privilegio de comerse la pasta del perdedor, sino el control total de la programación de la tv. Al inicio Veneziano fue, por así decirlo lento hasta que Liechtenstein entendiera el juego y siguiera el ritmo.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a esforzarse para hacer trampa, sin embargo Liechtenstein hacía algo para evitárselo, un comentario, una mirada, una sonrisa. Después de media hora de juego, Liechtenstein ganaba 3-0, y eso a Veneziano no le molestaba.

Como agotaron todos los juegos posibles, empezaron a conversar, así Liechtenstein se enteró de que Italia vivía con Austria, y las cosas graciosas que pasaron durante su estadía. Además de situaciones extrañas que le habían pasado durante ambas guerras mundiales.

Liechtenstein no habló mucho, al ser una nación relativamente joven no había experimentado muchas cosas. Veneziano le comentó de varios eventos en su casa, conciertos, espectáculos callejeros, museos abiertos e interactivos, al ver que a ella le interesaba la idea la invitó a ir. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella acepto.

— nunca he ido a nada de eso— dijo ella emocionada.

— No te preocupes, te gustará, Erika—

Y ahí Veneziano se dio cuenta que había cruzado una línea que muchas naciones tienen prohibida. Llamar a otra nación por su nombre humano, es algo que conlleva confianza, respeto y estima. Liechtenstein también lo veía de esa forma, pero en lugar de molestarse ella sonrió.

— En ese caso, Feliciano, estaré puntual—

Feliciano solo sonrió en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Prusia entraba para rescatarlos de su encierro.

— ¿ya se hicieron amigos? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

Feliciano y Erika se pararon, caminaron hacia la salida sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, dejando a Prusia confundido.

— Oh, vamos. No me digan que ahora no se soportan... —

Y antes de que pudiera regresar a ver, oyó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad y el viciado aire de la bodega. Regresó a la puerta y la habían cerrado con cerrojo.

— bien, entendí mi lección. Abran ahora— Nada, ninguna respuesta — LILY, FELI esto no es gracioso, abran ahora—

Feliciano y Erika fueron corriendo a la cocina riendo. Alemania, Suiza y Austria se preguntaban por qué ese súbito humor y esa complicidad rara entre ambos. Creyeron conveniente suspender la reunión y regresar a sus vidas normales.

Feliciano se despidió a lo lejos de Erika y se regresó a su casa. Erika esperaba con ansias ese siguiente encuentro que tendrían en los próximos días.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Qué alce la mano el que crea que Italia es un hombre muy respetuoso con las chicas, y que su fama de pervertido es solo por llevarse extremadamente bien con su fratello Francia.

¿Qué le llevará a ver Italia en su cita? ¿Se enterará Suiza de esta salida "amistosa"? ¿Pruisa es un cupido sin alas? ¿Romano se enterará de esta reunión amorosa? Todas estas preguntas tendrán su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en dos semanas a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, crítcas, sugerencias, etc.


	3. Enfermera a domicilio

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien Hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les sorprenda. Por el título ya se imaginaran más o menos o que pasó.

(Inserte risa malvada aquí)

Una nota antes de comenzar, aquí relato un poco sobre las personas alrededor de las personificaciones, así que no se molesten si mis descripciones no son asertadas. Creo que eso es todo por el momento.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

— 39,5°C— dijo Lovino viendo detenidamente el termómetro — No hay opción, Feliciano, te quedas en cama—

— pe-pero Fratello— respondió el entre respiros

— TE. QUEDAS. EN. CAMA. — Dijo estresando cada palabra — Voy a la oficina, y regresaré por la tarde— decía mientras colocaba un vaso con agua y una pastilla en el velador — te dejaré el almuerzo en el comedor—

Feliciano no pudo objetar nada, no se sentía bien, nunca le había gustado enfermarse, mucho menos preocupar a su hermano mayor. Pero lo que más le decepcionaba era cancelar su primera salida de amigos con la pequeña y dulce Erika. Esperaba que le entregaran el mensaje a tiempo.

Erika estaba saliendo de su casa, lista y ansiosa para conocer esas maravillosas cosas que Feliciano le había comentado, pero de repente el teléfono sonó, lo contestó rápidamente no quería perder más tiempo.

— ¿Hola? —

— Buenos días, estoy buscando a la Srita. Liechtenstein—

— habla con ella, ¿con quién hablo? —

— Mi nombre es Martina Buchelli, llamo departe del Sr. Italia Veneciano — habló la secretaria formalmente

— ¿ocurre algo? —

— sí, me temo que el Sr. Veneciano me pidió que le informara que no podrá asistir a su encuentro el día de hoy— dijo Martina con pena real en su voz.

— ¿por qué? — Erika estaba molesta, aunque no podía culparlo si algo en su gobierno se lo hubiera impedido.

— El sr. Venciano está enfermo y no podrá salir de casa—

Eso Erika no se lo esperaba— ¿es grave? ¿Él está bien?—

— Bueno, según el sr. Romano es solo una simple gripe—

— ¿será que puedo visitarlo? —

La secretaria había trabajado mucho para el representante norte de su país, sabía muchas cosas que pocas personas sabían, y le era totalmente leal a él; aunque a veces le preocupaba notarlo triste, solitario; aunque su sonrisa estuviera siempre presente en su rostro. Pero en esta ocasión, sintió que la nación con la que hablaba estaba algo más interesada que cualquier otra con la que había tenido la oportunidad de comunicarse, así que decidió atreverse.

— estoy segura de que él estará feliz de verla, ¿desea la dirección? —

— Sí, por favor... — Erika copió la dirección, el barrio antiguo de Roma, uno de los lugares que sobrevivieron no solo a los bombardeos de la segunda guerra mundial, sino también al paso del tiempo — muchas gracias por llamar, señorita Martina—

— es mi trabajo signorina Liechtenstein, si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme—

Así que con dirección en mano, se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

Llegó a una casa antigua, tocó el timbre pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, golpeó la puerta y tampoco hubo respuesta. Uno de los vecinos se acercó a ella.

— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo signorina? —

Erika regresó a ver al anciano a su izquierda y le sonrió— sí, ¿este, sabe si el Sr. Feliciano está en casa? —

El anciano sonrió. Vivió lo suficiente para saber que sus vecinos no eran precisamente humanos comunes y corrientes. Los conocía desde niño, había vivido en el mismo lugar desde que nació, y había presenciado muchas cosas. Pero era la primera vez que veía a una dulce muchacha llegar a buscar no solo al representante norte, sino también llamarlo por su nombre humano.

— Sí, signorina. Está en casa y lamentablemente está enfermo— dijo él con calma — ¿desea que le deje un mensaje? —

— No, en realidad quisiera entrar a verlo—

— bueno... ¿intentó abrir la puerta? Por lo general la dejan sin cerrojo—

Erika giró la perrilla, y sí, en efecto estaba abierta. Le agradeció al hombre y entró cerrando tras de sí. El anciano volvió a sonreír, esto sería un gran tema de conversación en el café de la tarde con sus amigos.

La nación encontró un gran desastre, en comparación con el orden impuesto en las casas de todos sus hermanos, incluso Prusia era más limpio y ordenado. Claro que de todos ellos, Austria no lo era tanto, pero viendo el desastre que estaba presenciando, su hermano era bien ordenado. Se dirigió a la cocina, y no encontró a nadie, luego fue al comedor y solo vio lo que creyó que era el almuerzo del enfermo en la mesa. Dejó su abrigo y su bolso en una de las sillas, y subió al segundo piso en cuanto escuchó una tos proveniente de arriba. Vio que una de las habitaciones estaba entre abierta, se asomó a ella y se encontró con su amigo.

Feliciano dormía o al menos eso parecía porque jadeaba intentando respirar, y ardía en fiebre; Erika temió que su fiebre fuera muy alta, así que tomo cartas en el asunto. Encontró el baño, rebuscó un recipiente y una toalla, llenó el recipiente con agua, luego empapó la toalla y empezó a refrescar a Feliciano. Con el pasar de los minutos y las horas Feliciano empezó a sentirse mejor. Y ya dormía más plácidamente. Así que se dedicó a permanecer a su lado por si acaso. Feliciano empezó a despertar, y al hacerlo miró una figura a contra luz, lamentablemente su cansancio no le permitió ver definidamente de quien se trataba.

— guten tag! Feliciano— dijo Erika sonriendo y alegrándose por su gran recuperación

— _¿Un ángel?_ — pensó Feliciano mientras se le aclaraba la vista y reconocía los lindos ojos verdes de Liechtenstein frente a él. Enrojeció de inmediato.

— Debes tener hambre, calentaré el plato que está en el comedor—

Erika corrió de nuevo hacia el comedor para calentar el plato, que resultó ser pasta. Ella nunca había visto que aun enfermo se le diera pasta, pero no objetó mucho y fue a buscar el microondas.

A los pocos minutos Feliciano tenía un rico plato de pasta en su regazo, con ella sentada en una silla a su lado. Eso le causaba nervios, y por ese motivo no empezaba a comer.

— ¿qué ocurre Feliciano? — dijo ella preocupada, tal vez Feliciano no estaba en condiciones de comer solo.

— Lamento no haber podido ir a nuestro paseo, Erika—

— No te preocupes, lo haremos otro día—

— Pero... —

— Habrá otra oportunidad— insistió ella

— Te lo compensaré de alguna forma— dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Erika guardó silencio los primeros minutos, mientras él comía. Feliciano no se atrevió a hablar, estaba demasiado avergonzado. En cuanto terminó e hizo ademán de querer levantarse, fue sujetado por Erika de los hombros.

— Pero... —

— No te preocupes yo lo hago, no quisiera que te levantaras en este momento, podrías empeorar —

Erika salió de la habitación. Feliciano no quería seguir incomodándola así que se levantó de la cama, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo. El no acostumbraba a usar ningún tipo de pijama, de vez en cuando usaba unos boxers, y de haberse levantado hubiera sido algo muy comprometedor. En ese instante, fue a su closet y sacó el primer pijama que encontró, que no era otra cosa que un pantalón sencillo de color azul y una camiseta blanca. De inmediato se volvió a acostar, tratando evitar el horrible mareo que resultó de su rápido cambio de guardarropa. Y lo hizo a tiempo, Erika entraba en ese momento a la habitación.

— ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó ella fingiendo no notar que su amigo estaba vestido.

— Mejor— mintió, su estómago se estaba quejando un poco.

— te ves un poco mejor en comparación con esta mañana— le tocó la frente para medir su temperatura — aún estas con un poco de fiebre, enrojeciste—

— No es nada Erika—

— Me preocupé mucho cuando llamo tu secretaria, ¿qué ocurrió para que te enfermaras? —

— Pues... —

Feliciano se puso a pensar en los últimos días y no podía contarle a su nueva amiga, que su resfriado fue ocasionado por varios factores, como el haberse encerrado en su oficina hasta las 00h00 terminando el papeleo acumulado, para luego darse cuenta que Romano le había acumulado más trabajo, regresar a la oficina y salir finalmente a las 3h00 ; llegar a casa después para darse cuenta que Romano puso tranca a la puerta, eso no sería problema si no tuviera la mala costumbre de no cargar la llaves, en consecuencia su hermano mayor, para castigarlo lo dejó fuera varias horas, hasta que los vecinos intervinieron y lo dejó entrar, eran las 5h30, para luego discutir. Todo eso sería vagamente divertido sino hubiera empezado a llover a eso de las 4h00.

No, eso no se podía contar. Todavía no era tiempo de contar algo tan bochornoso.

—... me quedé trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina y para no dormirme, comí gelato— respondió Feliciano, no mintió era verdad pero era mejor omitir ciertos acontecimientos.

— *suspiro* bueno eso no se puede evitar— dijo ahora más tranquila— _me alegra que sea solo una simple gripe y que tu economía no este comprometida_ — pensó — a la próxima llámame, y hablando no te quedarás dormido—

— no podría hacer eso—

— solo hazlo, es mejor así hasta la pasarás mejor ¿o es porque soy aburrida? —

— ¿aburrida? — Dijo él sobresaltado, vaya bocota que tenía, ahora la había hecho pensar mal — No, por supuesto que no. Eres una muy interesante, y dulce e molto bella—

— Grazie— dijo ella sorprendiéndolo a él — oh, se hablar un poco de italiano, ¿sorprendido? —

— Sí, mucho—

— esa era la idea... ¿quieres algo? —

— no, estoy bien así—

— okey, te dejo que descanses—

— Gracias, Erika— dijo él mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su cama.

— No te preocupes, estaré abajo limpiando un poco—

Feliciano ya estaba semidormido cuando lo oyó. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en volver a despertarse, levantarse de golpe, y salir de su habitación tropezando en las escaleras. Cuando la encontró, Erika tenía en sus manos una escoba y planeaba barrer la sala de estar. Eso no, Erika era una invitada, ni siquiera invitada, era una amiga, no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

— Lily, eres una invitada. Déjame lo hago yo—

— estas enfermo Feli—

— Me siento un poco mejor— mintió — puedo hacerlo ahora —

— Bueno, pero no lo harás solo, te ayudaré—

Así que Feliciano, limpió la casa con la ayuda de Lily. No sabía por qué a ella no le molestaba, Ludwig siempre se quejaba. Japón, solo suspiraba con resignación. Roderich no decía nada, pero su cara de disgusto lo decía todo. Romano por lo general no ayudaba mucho, siempre había sido su trabajo desde pequeño. Le era extraño, era la primera vez que alguien no lo juzgaba por eso, y simplemente le daba una razón para hacer ese trabajo con gusto. Mientras lo hacían tuvieron una divertida plática de cosas triviales de la vida.

En cuanto terminaron de limpiar, Feliciano se desplomó en el sillón, mientras Erika admiraba su logro.

— Como diría Ludwig, una casa limpia es una casa habitable— dijo Erika regresando a ver a su compañero.

Feliciano que estaba agotado, empezó a sentir nauseas. Erika notó, esa inconformidad de su acompañante y preocupada se acercó a medir su temperatura. Craso error. En cuanto se puso en posición para sentir su frente, Feliciano sintió el almuerzo subiendo por su garganta, en un acto desesperado se levantó de golpe tapándose la boca, lamentablemente la cercanía de Erika hizo que tropezara, cayendo sobre ella. Y al no poder aguantar más desalojó el contenido de su estómago, sobre el vestido de su acompañante.

Erika disfrutaba del agua caliente; vaya inesperado acontecimiento.

Después de lo ocurrido, Feliciano se levantó avergonzado y pidió de mil formas perdón. Pero ella sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, la culpable era ella por atreverse a cosas que no debería hacer, prácticamente había obligado a Feliciano a limpiar la casa simplemente porque ella no podía quedarse quieta. Al salir de la ducha, encontró una toalla que había dejado su anfitrión para que se secara, al igual que un cambio de ropa. El vestido que se colocó, era mucho más corto y descotado que el suyo, de color celeste y blanco, lo encontró divino. A la vez encontró un par de zapatos que hacían juego con ese atuendo. ¿De dónde sacó todo eso?, lo averiguaría.

Feliciano estaba sentado en su cama muy avergonzado. Pensando que la linda amistad que estaba cultivando con Erika se había destruido por su estupidez. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, esperó en silencio las palabras llenas de ira, para luego escuchar la puerta de afuera. Pero en lugar de eso sintió una mano en su frente, una cálida mano en su frente.

— La fiebre te bajó, ya estás mejor— dijo ella contenta.

— Erika, no te entiendo. — Dijo él sorprendido — Te besé, te vi desnuda, y ahora te... — él no pudo continuar y decidió seguir con su tren de pensamientos — y aun así vienes hacía mí con esa sonrisa ¿por qué no estallas en gritos o te enojas conmigo? —

— ¿de qué me serviría? — Dijo ella — fueron accidentes y no fueron tu culpa. No quiero perder un amigo— respondió sonriendo— no tengo muchos amigos, a excepción de Natalia—

El escuchar el nombre humano de Bielorrusia le hizo temblar un poco, pero entendió a lo que ella quería llegar. Él tampoco tenía muchos amigos, Alemania, Japón, Polonia y podría considerar a Finlandia también como su amigo. Perderlos a ellos significaría una muerte silenciosa.

— Feli, se está haciendo tarde y debo volver. Te llamaré mañana para hablar contigo, a eso de las 15h00— dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo. —Te devolveré el vestido, otro día—

— Quédatelo— dijo él sonriendo. — No hay nadie quien lo use aquí—

— Gracias— dijo ella saliendo y despidiéndose con una agitación de mano, y salió de la casa.

Feliciano se levantó y se aseguró que salía de su casa. La miró hasta perderla de vista. Abajo, su anciano vecino miró a la señorita salir con una sonrisa y un nuevo vestido. Al parecer algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, y él no quería perdérselo ni un solo segundo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿Qué es lo que sospecha el anicano vecino? ¿De dónde sacó el vestido Italia? ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente? ¿Italia recibirá la llamada de Liechtenstein a las 15h00? ¿Qué hizo Romano en la oficina solo? ¿Suiza se dará cuenta del nuevo vestido?

Todas estas preguntas encontraran sus respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, en dos semanas, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal. No te lo pierdas.

P.D.: No se olviden dejarme su opinión, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.


	4. Cita

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Les traigo aquí el siguiente capítulo. Por el título supongo que adivinaran de que se trata.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

P.D.: Este fic no tiene una época clara, pero yo pienso que podría estar ubicada en los años 80 o 90.

* * *

Martina observaba sin prestar mayor atención a su jefe que hablaba por teléfono. Una secretaria se supone que no escucha más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tal vez podría hacer una pequeña excepción. A las 15h00 en punto, mientras ella y él organizaban los preparativos para una reunión importante con los ministros, sonó el teléfono. Ella, contestó el teléfono, se llenó de emoción al oír la voz de la dulce señorita con la que había hablado el día anterior.

En cuanto le indicó a su jefe quien era, el teléfono fue arrebatado de su mano. Y ahora había pasado casi media hora, y su jefe parecía un adolescente hablando con la chica que le gustaba. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz en todo el tiempo que trabajaba para él, y eso le llenó de mucha ilusión.

Colgó después de unos minutos más, y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a lo que tenía pendiente. Sin embargo Martina empezó a reír suavemente.

— ¿qué te parece gracioso? — preguntó Veneziano algo extrañado

Martina, que nunca lo había visto molesto, se puso seria de inmediato para evitar meterse en problemas, y viendo que todavía se esperaba una respuesta por su parte respondió.

— Signore Veneziano nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando llama el signore Germania o el signore Japón—

— Bueno, Liechtenstein es muy especial, y me alegra hablar con ella—

— Se le nota, signore—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Bueno, si me permite decirlo, cuando habla con ella se le ilumina la mirada, sus mejillas adquieren un tono sonrosado y sonríe de oreja a oreja—

— ¿en serio hago eso? —

— Así es, y desde que empezó su amistad se encuentra de un muy buen humor— dijo ella guiñándole un ojo que Veneziano pretendió no captar la indirecta.

— Es una nueva amistad Martina, es obvio que me sienta un poco emocionado por eso; aunque le haya fallado en nuestro primer encuentro—

— ¿y qué va hacer? — preguntó ella algo curiosa

— ¿hacer de qué? —

— de su encuentro, ¿lo va a dejar así de inconcluso? —

— Aunque quisiera hacer algo: el concierto en el coliseo, las galerías abiertas, la danza callejera y los demás festivales de la semana de las artes terminaron ayer. Tendré que esperar un poco para invitarla a otra cosa—

Martina hizo un puchero y resonó un pequeño quejido que obligó a Veneziano a regresarla a ver.

—Signore, pero usted puede reorganizarlo todo, es el representante del país—

— Sí, pero eso sería abuso de autoridad, y debo dar el ejemplo para olvidar esas prácticas preferentistas, además solo soy la parte norte—

— le aseguro que si lo hiciera, y les explicara a todo a los organizadores lo entenderían—

— No lo sé Martina. Se nos vienen varias cosas encima, no quisiera retrasarme con eso— dijo mientras regresaba a ver las hojas en el escritorio.

— véalo de esta forma, la signorina Liechtenstein es una nación, tal vez no poderosa pero elegible para futuros negocios, ¿y qué otra forma de darle a conocer nuestros productos que invitándola a una noche cultural exclusiva? —

— No piensas rendirte ¿no es verdad Martina? —

— No signore; no pienso dar marcha atrás—

— Si yo me encargo de la reunión de ministros, ¿te encargarías de la noche cultural? —

— Sí— dijo ella animada — le prometo que saldrá perfecto—

— _*suspiro*_ no sé en qué me metí— dijo para sí, Veneziano.

Martina pasó todo el resto de la tarde ayudando a su jefe con la reunión de los ministros, pero al día siguiente se pegó al teléfono y habló con los organizadores de la anterior semana de las artes. Todos ellos estaban reacios a volver a organizar todo para una sola noche. Pero cuando ella les habló de la amiga especial del representante norte del país, su actitud cambió drásticamente. La mayoría conocía personalmente a ambas representaciones, pero ninguno de ellos pensó en que, como los humanos, tuvieran intereses amorosos, más allá de una simple relación comercial. Así que curiosos y entusiasmados aceptaron reorganizar todo.

La noche cultural exclusiva sería programada para dentro de dos semanas, el viernes por la noche fue el día escogido. Como era dedicada a una sola persona, se limitó la zona de cobertura de dicho espectáculo. Aunque estaba abierta al público, así las personas que no fueron a la semana cultural podrían ingresar a dicho espectáculo. Decidieron hacerlo pequeño, unas tres a cuatro manzanas a la redonda del centro turístico de Roma. Se cerraría la noche con un concierto de los tres tenores.

Cuando todo estuvo coordinado y listo, Martina dio el siguiente paso que era comunicarse con la invitada principal. Así que en la oficina de Veneziano, ella tenía el teléfono en las manos.

— ¿está listo? — preguntó ella

— No— dijo él muy nervioso— ¿y si tiene otro compromiso? —

— Bueno, lo pospondremos lo que sea necesario—

— De acuerdo, marca—

Martina, sostuvo su oreja contra el auricular del teléfono hasta que escuchó la voz de la signorina en cuestión.

— Signorina Liechtenstein, hablo de parte del signor Veneziano, para comunicarle que... — Martina miró a su jefe y cambió drásticamente los planes —... desea hablar con usted, manténgase en la línea—

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó Veneziano — No, Martina... —

Martina, quien había tapado el teléfono para que no se escucharan ruidos, le extendió el aparato, comunicándole de manera silenciosa que debía hacerlo él. Después de varios minutos en los cuales Martina tuvo que visualmente obligar a su jefe a hablar, Veneziano tomó el teléfono.

— Erika... perdón la demora, estaba en una reunión—

— ¿todo bien, Feli? —

— Bueno, sí. Es que te llamaba porque... — Martina con las manos le indicaba que continuara —... ¿recuerdas que mencioné que te compensaría? —

— te refieres a ese día que te enfermaste, te dije que no sería necesario—

— Bueno, pues... resulta que hubo demasiada demanda y se volverá a repetir todo lo que te mencioné, pero únicamente por una noche. — Dijo tragando saliva y respirando hondo— así que me preguntaba si ¿quisieras asistir? —

Liechtenstein pensó detenidamente y justamente Suiza estaba en un viaje, así que no habría ningún problema en asistir; además era una nación grande, no necesariamente le tenía que pedir permiso — Me encantaría—

— Grandioso... — dijo casi gritando — es decir, me alegra, ¿te recojo el viernes a las 17h00? —

— Mmmhhh, sí está bien. Hasta entonces—

— sí, nos vemos. Pronto—

— ¿Y? — preguntó Martina ansiosa

— Dijo que sí—

— Perfecto, y no se preocupe por el atuendo ya hablé con la casa de modas de Milano, le tendrán un traje listo para ese día—

— Martina creo que has llevado esto demasiado lejos— dijo el entre risas.

— todo es por su bien, signore—

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Veneziano llegó puntual, cómo nunca. Con el ramo de las flores de Lis que Martina había comprado. Tocó el timbre, y al hacerlo se le vino la imagen de Suiza abriendo la puerta y matándolo a balazos. Antes de huir, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy linda jovencita, con un vestido verde agua sobre las rodillas, y un escote sencillo. Se veía tan hermosa.

Feliciano enseguida le mostró las flores. Ella sonrió, y entró de inmediato a ponerlas en un jarrón, salió al instante con su bolso y abrigo en el brazo. La escoltó hacia el auto, y condujo lento hacia el festival. Se estacionó cerca y empezó a dirigir a su compañera a través de las calles llenas de espectáculos, bailarines, arte.

— ¡esto es maravilloso! — dijo Erika de improvisto.

— ve~ estoy contento que hayas podido venir—

— Gracias por invitarme—

Feliciano se estaba sonrojando, y de pronto vio unos bocadillos — iré por unos dulces, espérame aquí—

Erika hizo caso, pero al ver un pequeño espectáculo se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia dicho evento, en el cual dos hombres disfrazados de arlequines hacían malabares con estacas con fuego. Los actores, bailaban y saltaban al ritmo de una canción, en cuanto terminó la coreografía, Erika aplaudió con gusto y procuró regresar a donde la había dejado Feliciano. Pero al hacerlo se tropezó con dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos.

— _Buonna notte, bella ragazza_ (Buenas noches, hermosa) —dijo uno de ellos viéndola por encima, ya que era muy alto.

Erika no respondió y pretendió seguir con su camino. Pero el otro sujeto le cerró el camino.

— _Non dovresti essere sola, bella_ (No deberías estar sola, hermosa) —

Erika no respondió y regresó a ver para determinar una forma de zafárselos de encima. Como esperaban una respuesta, ella dijó en un italiano fluido.

— _Non sono sola, lasciami da sola_ (No estoy sola, déjenme en paz) —

Los hombres no le creyeron y la fueron conduciendo hacia un callejón oscuro, Erika no sabía qué hacer, así que únicamente decidió pretender que tenía un novio que era muy fuerte, funcionaba en los libros y el cine.

— _Non fare confusione con me o il mio ragazzo ti farà pagare_ (No se metan conmigo o mi novio los hará pagar) —

Los hombres empezaron a reír a carcajadas, obviamente no le creían nada.

— _Chi è il tuo ragazzo_ (¿quién es tu novio?) —

— ahem— se escuchó una voz detrás de dichos hombres.

Ellos molestos regresaron a ver a punto de romperle la cara a cualquiera, cuando al ver de quien se trataba su rostro se llenó de terror. Erika no pudo entender el hilo de los quejidos de esos hombres por el rápido de su lenguaje, pero si logro entender ciertas palabras como: Discúlpenos. Daño. Novia. Linda. No. Acercarse. Jamás. Y como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo, salieron huyendo del lugar.

Erika no entendió exactamente de qué tenían miedo, Feliciano era un pan de Dios. Hasta que se percató de la expresión seria y enojada que llevaba su acompañante en el rostro. Una nueva faceta que al parecer nadie más había visto y otra vez era la guardiana de dicho descubrimiento.

— Lamento eso Lily— dijo él regresándola a ver con la expresión más calmada

— No te preocupes, suele pasar—

Feliciano le extendió el dulce que había ido a comprar, _Sfrappole_. Erika lo había visto pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo, le supo delicioso. Mientras continuaron con su recorrido a Lily se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enlazar su brazo con la de Feliciano. Él le regresó ver sorprendido. Hasta ahora se había comportado respetuosamente hacia Liechtenstein evitando el contacto, totalmente contrario a lo que normalmente haría. Sin embargo no objetó, y condujo a Erika al final del recorrido, el Gran Coliseo Romano, dónde se llevaría a cabo un concierto privado.

Los tres tenores: Luciano Pavarotti, Plácido Domingo y José Carreras, salieron al escenario, y el trío no pudo dejar de admirar a la acompañante del representante norte del país. Fueron las dos horas más mágicas para Erika. La música emanada por esos tres hombres fue como entrar al paraíso. Y al final del concierto hubo una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Erika estaba maravillada, mas Feliciano hacia mucho que dejó de ver el arte, la danza, ni siquiera escuchó la música de los cantantes en frente, porque Erika se llevaba toda la atención.

— Feli, esto es hermoso — dijo ella mirando fijamente los fuegos artificiales.

— Sí, lo es— respondió él con la mirada fija en la sonrisa de la mujer a su lado.

Era las 2h00 cuando los cantantes salieron de sus camerinos para saludar a la representante del pequeño país de Liechtenstein.

— Signorina Liechtenstein es un honor haber cantado para usted— comentó Pavarotti besándola en el dorso de la mano.

Erika respondió muy alegre — muchas gracias, espero algún momento tenerlos en mi casa—

— Oh será el más grande placer— respondió Plácido Domingo.

— Estoy seguro que el concierto será un gran éxito — dijo Feliciano — pero Erika, debo regresarte a casa, ya es tarde—

— ¡es verdad! Fue un placer conocerlos— dijo Erika mientras se despedía de cada uno. — Feli, perdón, debo ir al tocador primero, ¿me esperas? — le susurró al oído

— Te espero aquí— respondió él sonriendo.

Erika se apartó hacia los sanitarios, y los cuatro hombres no la perdían de Vista. En cuanto entró, Pavarotti rodeo con su brazo a la nación por los hombros, y lo miró de manera pícara.

— Así que Signore, ¿cómo van las cosas? —

— ¿cosas de qué? —

— Con su novia, obviamente— respondió José

— Liechtenstein no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga—

— Le va a crecer la nariz— dijo Plácido sonriendo

— Vamos, uno no programa un concierto privado de tres hombres que cantan canciones de amor, no para una amiga. Además vimos como no le despegaba la mirada en toda la velada—

— Pues no es cierto, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas— dijo Veneziano intentando no sonrojarse.

— Va benne, signore, usted lo sabrá— dijeron ellos, despidiéndose y retirándose a sus hogares.

Erika salió de los sanitarios, y con el brazo entrelazado con el de Feliciano, se dirigieron al auto. Veneziano condujo despacio hacia la casa de Liechtenstein. La dejó en la puerta de la casa, y esperó a que entrara. Mas él no se movió, no hasta ver la ventana de la habitación encenderse, era fácil reconocerla, era la única que tenía balcón que daba al jardín. Al ver la luz amarilla, encendió el auto y condujo de regreso a su casa, sin percatarse de que alguien vigilaba que saliera del vecindario sano y salvo.

Erika al momento de ver que él se alejaba, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, saltó sobre su cama, y tomando una almohada entre sus brazos ocultó su cara roja de la felicidad que esa noche le había causado. Estaba muy feliz. Esperaba que nadie en el mundo le quitara esa felicidad.

Si tan solo podría perpetuar ese momento para toda la eternidad... hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió. Hace unos años, Gilbert le había dado un hermoso cuaderno para que lo usara como diario, en ese entonces no le vio la importancia, pero en ese momento no pudo más que agradecerle a su hermano. Buscó el cuaderno y escribió en él todo lo que ocurrió. Al final de todo concluyó que su primera cita fue maravillosa.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí. ¿Habrá cupido acertado? ¿Se verán otra vez? ¿Habrá concierto de los tres tenores en Liechtenstein? ¿Suiza se enterará de esta reunión? Todas estas preguntas hallarán su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, en dos semanas, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias. El italiano llegó a ustedes gracias al google traductor. Pero si alguien nota que está mal traducido no duden en corregirme.

¡Felices pascuas!


	5. Regalo

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento la demora, estos días han sido descontrolados. Pero bueno volviendo con el capítulo nuevo, debo decirles que habrá gran conmoción. Introduzco unos cuantos OC's, y unos cuantos de mis headcanons escondidos por ahí. No tengo más que decir por el momento.

Solo que... cursivas son pensamientos, y por último y no menos importante...

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Suiza regresó de su viaje. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que organizar ciertas cosas para la ONU. Como la sede estaba en su casa él era uno de los principales responsables de que ese edificio no colapse. Esperaba llegar, ver a Liechtenstein con una sonrisa, una bandeja de té con bocadillos, se sentarían en la mesa del jardín a disfrutar de la merienda, Liechtenstein le informaría de las cosas que ocurrieron en su ausencia y no habría ninguna novedad.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que encontró. En cuanto llegó su hermana estaba alborotada en la cocina.

— Liechtenstein ¿te ocurre algo? — dijo Suiza algo preocupado.

— Oh, Bruder. No sabía que habías llegado ya— dijo ella regresando a ver, para luego volver a poner atención a la masa que estaba entre sus manos.

— ¿eh? Pero sí... —

— De seguro tienes hambre—

— Sí, y mucha—

— Hay un poco de Rösti en la refrigeradora, caliéntalo —

— ¿No me vas a acompañar? —

— Lo lamento Bruder pero estoy ocupada—

Suiza algo dolido tomó el plato de la refrigeradora, lo calentó en el microondas y se sentó en el desayunador a comer. Observaba con detenimiento lo que estaba haciendo su hermana menor con tanta esmero, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba haciendo uno de sus famosos platos: Pan de peras. Su dolido corazón se llenó de felicidad al ver que, tal vez, había llegado antes de que ella lo horneara.

Erika tomó el molde lleno de la masa y lo depositó en el horno. En una hora aproximadamente estaría listo. Empezó a limpiar la cocina, o más bien dicho su desastre. Pero en cuanto Basch intentó poner su plato sucio en el lavabo con la intención de que ella lo lavara, se molestó.

— ahem, Bruder...—

— ¿Sí? —

— En cuanto termine te llamo para que laves el plato de tu almuerzo—

— ¿eh? Pero... —

— Tengo más cosas que hacer, Bruder—

— ¿cómo cuáles? —

— Son cosas mías, Bruder—

Suiza no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso. Esperó a que Liechtenstein dejara los platos limpios en el escurridor de platos, para lavar el suyo. Su corazón le volvió a doler. En cuanto terminó decidió ir a darse un merecido baño, al pasar por la habitación de Liechtenstein vio que ella estaba armando una especie de caja de regalo. Creyó no darle la mayor importancia hasta que vio un hermoso ramo de flores de Lis en uno de los más lindos floreros de la casa en la cómoda de su hermana.

— ¿qué estás haciendo? —

— Un paquete, Bruder—

— yo sé, pero me refiero que estás haciendo en conjunto—

— es un regalo para un amigo—

— _¿amigo?_ — pensó Suiza empezando a preocuparse, pero luego recordó que su hermana quería mucho a esos bastardos de Austria y Prusia, ellos podrían considerarse sus amigos. Pero las flores le intrigaban. — ¿tenemos flores de Lis en el jardín? —

— No, bruder— dijo ella sin siquiera regresarle a ver

— ¿y esas? —

— Me las regalo mi amigo, Bruder—

— Ese bastardo de Austria... —

— No fue Roderich—

— Prusia... —

— Tampoco fue Gilbert—

— ¿Natalia? —

— Natalia es mujer, sería amiga ¿no crees? — dijo ella riendo y terminando el empaque.

— ¿entonces quién? —

— Ya te lo dije, un amigo—

Cogió el empaque de cartón vacío y corrió de vuelta a la cocina, dónde el pan de peras estaba listo para ser sacado del horno. Erika se tomó el tiempo que la masa se enfriara para colocarlo en el paquete, cerrarlo y adornarlo.

Suiza, que pasó toda su ducha pensativo, salió en el momento en que Liechtenstein le entregaba el paquete a un cartero, quien recibiéndolo con delicadeza se despidió amablemente de la señorita en frente para cumplir su labor. Al irse, la atención de su hermana se redirigió hacia él nuevamente. Le preparó un poco de té y bocadillos, sin embargo Suiza notó algo diferente en todo el ambiente que rodeaba a su hermanita pequeña, no supo adivinar de lo que se trataba, pero no le gustó. Averiguaría que es para eliminar lo que sea, así todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Vargas, Feliciano estaba regando sus hermosas flores en el jardín, al igual que su anciano vecino, como siempre lo hacía el fin de semana, luego iría a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar su pasta favorita, y por último relajarse leyendo un libro, o si el atardecer lo ameritaba podría sentarse en su caballete.

Aunque un cambio inesperado por parte de su hermano mayor haría que su día fuera patas para arriba.

— ¡Feliciano! — gritó su hermano desde su habitación.

Feliciano miró su reloj y vio con sorpresa que eran las 11h38, un nuevo record. Su hermano no se despertaba sino hasta las 15h00 el fin de semana, por la simple razón de que el día anterior salió a beber. Para evitarse los problemas con la resaca de su hermano decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ver qué fue lo que pasó.

— ve~ Fratello, ¿qué ocurre? —

— Ese estúpido de nuestro jefe me acaba de despertar diciendo que quiere almorzar con nosotros—

— ¿ve~?—

— Idiota, viene para acá, ahora—

— bueno, solo debo salir a comprar a la tienda unas cuantas cosas más y listo—

— sabes perfectamente que ese idiota viene con sus hijos y esposa, y... — Romano se interrumpió cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar — ¿pronto? — contestó de mala gana.

— Hola Lovi, ¿recuerdas que teníamos ese partido hoy? — dijo España expectante.

Romano maldijo para sí, todo se le vino encima, y obviamente no era su culpa.

— Rayos olvide que iría a jugar futbol con ese bastardo de España —dijo Romano tapando el teléfono con la mano.

— ve~ fratello, dile a fratello España que venga a almorzar, voy de compras, y mientras tu aseas un poco, llego, cocino, llegan los invitados, almorzamos, y después te puedes ir a dónde sea, y yo me quedo con nuestro superior y su familia— sugirió Feliciano, era lo único racional que se le pudo ocurrir por el momento. Así calmaba la ira de su hermano.

— De acuerdo, anda rápido—

Feliciano salió enseguida al mercado a buscar los ingredientes, por el tiempo decidió cocinar una pasta sencilla, Fettucine Alfredo, y para eso necesitaría unos cuantos ingredientes que se acabaron en su alacena.

No obstante, no se dio cuenta que tras de sí dejaba un pequeño caos.

— buon pomeriggio signore Romano, ¿se encuentra il signore Veneziano? — preguntó el cartero muy sonriente en la puerta de entrada.

Romano no estaba de humor, estaba limpiando la casa a la velocidad de luz. Y ahora no tenía ni el humor ni la predisposición para entender a alguien que buscaba al inútil de su hermano menor.

— Él no está— dijo secamente esperando que el cartero se vaya rápido.

— ¿puede recibir usted el paquete? — preguntó el cartero

— no—

— ¿no? —

— No, ¿qué no entiendes el italiano? — dijo apunto de gritar— si quieres entregar ese paquete, tendrás que buscarlo, fue al mercado —

Y con un movimiento de mano despidió al cartero y cerró el portón tras de sí. No tenía tiempo para esas nimiedades.

— Discúlpelo, tuvo una mañana difícil— dijo el anciano vecino a su lado.

— *suspiro* como todos nosotros—

— ¿quién exactamente le envía el paquete al signore Veneziano? —

— Pues, es de una chica... —

— Aspettare (espere)... tal vez me equivoque pero esa chica es una muchachita más o menos de este tamaño... — dijo haciendo un cálculo aproximado de la altura con su mano derecha —... de cabello rubio, corto tal vez a esta altura...— señaló un poco más abajo de su cabeza—... lindos ojos verdes y aire germánico—

— Sí, es la representación del pequeño país de Liechtenstein—

— ¿y dice que ese paquete es exclusivamente para Veneziano?—

— sí, me dio instrucciones explícitas de que se lo entregue a él o a su hermano, pero en vista de las circunstancias... —

— Oh no, muchacho. No te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte. Espera aquí—

El anciano, llamado Sergio, llamó al resto de los vecinos de la calle, los cuales apreciaban mucho a ambos hermanos, aunque el menor siempre se llevó el corazón de todos. Rápidamente se organizaron todos los vecinos, había tres niños, dos mujeres y tres hombres. El cartero miró extrañado a todos los presentes, preguntándose exactamente qué pasaba.

— Bien, al parecer todos estamos al tanto de la situación— habló Sergio a todos los vecinos — el muchacho de aquí, necesita entregar su paquete... —

— il regalo della ragazza del signore Veneziano (el regalo de la novia del signore Veneziano) — dijo uno de los niños, y el resto rió divertido.

— así es — dijo Sergio sonriendo a los niños— sabemos cuál es su ruta, así que pequeños, a ustedes les corresponde encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, mientras ustedes mis queridas damas les toca entrar y ayudar al signore Romano, y ustedes caballeros encárguense de las compras ¿listos? —

— Si—

— Avanti—

Con esa orden los niños salieron corriendo, no pararon hasta ver el mercado, y se separaron para entrar a buscarlo, ya que era un lugar amplio lleno de pequeños pasillos formados por los vendedores. Los hombres salieron tras los niños, y al igual que ellos, se separaron para encargarse de las compras.

Las mujeres, timbraron la puerta. Romano iba a gritar pero no tuvo la oportunidad, se aguantó al ver a sus vecinas entrar y tomar los utensilios de limpieza, ayudándolo. Pidió explicaciones pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a dárselas. Al menos tenía más tiempo para arreglarse.

Los niños corrieron por todo el mercado y no lo encontraron, se reunieron junto con los hombres en el centro del lugar, cansados.

— ¿lo encontraron? — se preguntaron los tres al instante de verse, y al mismo instante negar con la cabeza.

Uno de los chicos reconoció a uno de los vendedores al cual Veneciano solía comprar.

— ¿disculpe, ha visto al signore Veneziano? —

— sí— contestó el hombre— vino hace unos minutos, me compró lo de siempre, y dijo que iría a la pastelería para buscar un buen postre—

— ¿dijo qué pastelería? —

— No, lo siento—

En ese instante Sergio recibió la llamada de que no lo encontraron, y buscaba una pastelería. En Roma eso era muy difícil, había cientos de ellas. El anciano pidió que lo buscaran por las más cercanas al vecindario.

— ¿Usted cree que lo encontrarán? — preguntó el cartero

— esperemos que sí— respondió él.

A la distancia se acercaba la representación de la nación de España, con su uniforme de fútbol y una pelota en su brazo. Tantos años viviendo en ese vecindario, estaba tan acostumbrado a ver desfilar las naciones hacia esa casa, que para él ya no era nada de asombrarse. Al menos el signore Spagna era bastante conocido en el barrio.

— Buenas tardes, Sergio— dijo España saludando al anciano muy alegremente

— Signore Spagna, ¿cómo le va? —

— Bien — dijo él sonriendo — ¿se encuentra Lovino en casa? —

— sí, no está de buen humor—

— ¿y cuando está de bueno humor? — Rió España y entró a la casa sin llamar a la puerta, como era costumbre.

Sergio contó regresivamente desde el cinco.

(5) España entraba a la casa y dejaba sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, (4) iba a la cocina, a buscar a Romano, no encontrarlo, saludar a las mujeres dentro, y dirigirse al piso de arriba (3) tropezarse con el cuarto escalón llegando al segundo piso y golpearse la rodilla, como siempre – se escuchó un "joder" a la distancia — (2) caminar hacia la habitación de Romano y abrir la puerta sin golpear (1) recibir el "afectuoso saludo" de Romano.

— ¡IMBÉCIL! — gritó Romano

— ¿ha vivido mucho tiempo aquí verdad? — preguntó el joven cartero regresando a ver al anciano, después de escuchar el grito desaforado de Lovino en el piso de arriba.

— toda mi vida, estoy tan acostumbrado a sus pleitos y forma de vida que nada me sorprende—

— sin embargo, lo hizo cuando le dije quién era el remitente—

— Eso sí— respondió el sonriendo — todos aquí hemos visto al signore Romano salir, presumir, coquetear, entrar a la casa con fines pasionales, esto lo ha hecho con millón de mujeres; pero al signore Veneziano no. Y no digo que, seamos homofóbicos ni nada por el estilo, pero nunca le llegamos a conocerle una novia o novio, y súbitamente llega esta chica y... —

— voltea el vecindario patas para arriba—

— Sí, algo así. — dijo él

— Y yo estoy cansado de esperar— dijo el cartero — voy a buscarlo, debe de estar por aquí ¿no? —

— supongo que... —

No pudieron avanzar mucho, el auto del primer ministro se estacionaba frente a la casa. Al mismo tiempo llegaban los niños y los hombres sin novedad de donde estaba Veneziano. Romano los recibió, con fingida cordialidad, y los metió dentro de la casa. Las mujeres salieron con cara de que Romano decidió no esperar a su hermano y comenzó el almuerzo.

— No lo encontramos— dijo uno de los niños con cara triste.

— Las cosas pasan por algo— dijo Sergio sosteniendo un suspiro.

Pasó el tiempo, los niños empezaron a jugar un poco de fútbol con sus padres, mientras sus madres estaban sentadas hablando amenamente. El cartero fue convencido por todos los vecinos para que se quede a esperar. Cuando de pronto uno de ellos vio a alguien acercarse.

— ¡il Signore Veneziano!—

— ve~ hola todos— saludó brevemente por el hecho de que al ver el auto del primer ministro.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Veneziano quería algo especial para su jefe, y en especial a su esposa. Pero ninguna de las pastelerías cercanas tenía el pastel que estaba buscando, así que fue a buscar a otro sector de la ciudad. Tardó más de lo que se esperaba.

— Signore, finalmente... — dijo el cartelero. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien de adentro de la casa.

El pequeño escándalo de recibimiento no fue desapercibido por la otra mitad de la nación.

— Al fin llegas bastardo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? — gritó Lovino abalanzándose desde la puerta de entrada en contra de su hermano.

Veneziano intentó explicarse y excusarse, más aún cuando su jefe salió de su casa angustiado. Presentó el pastel como evidencia.

— te dije que te apuraras, ¿por qué no compraste otro pastel? —

— ve~ es que es el favorito de la signora y... —

— No debiste tomarte tantas molestias — dijo su jefe viendo que su esposa se sonrojaba por la consideración.

— No, no debiste, todo el barrio estuvo buscándote por horas, en especial ese estúpido cartero que aún no se ha ido—

— ¿eh? —

— ahem, signori, disculpe que interrumpa pero este paquete es exclusivo para usted, recibí órdenes explícitas de dejarlo en sus manos— dijo el cartero extendiéndole el paquete.

— ¿Quién lo envía? — preguntó Veneziano curioso, recibiéndolo y observándolo con detenimiento.

— ¡sua ragazza, signore!— gritó uno de los niños

— ¿Novia? — dijeron los presentes, que incluyeron Romano, el Primer Ministro, su familia, y España.

— ¿es de Liechtenstein? — preguntó él tratando con todo su esfuerzo de que su rostro no mostrara felicidad alguna.

— Así es. Insistió que se lo entregará hoy, me parece que lo hizo ella mismo—

— ve~ grazie—

El cartero le hizo firmar una nota, y finalmente, cumplida su tarea, se fue. Veneziano después de disculparse con todo el mundo, entró en su casa, para ese entonces el Primer Ministro y su familia decidieron irse a su casa agradeciendo la comida. Sin embargo a Romano y a España algo no les cuadraba.

— ¿Cómo que Liechtenstein es tu novia? —

— ve~ Romano, Liechtenstein no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga. —

— Pero es que... —

— SOLO. ES. UNA. AMIGA— y se encerró en su habitación.

— Déjalo Lovino, si Feliciano dice que es una amiga, entonces es una amiga—

— Eso no me huele nada bien—

Romano y España se fueron a su partido de fútbol. Mientras tanto Feliciano, solo en su habitación, abrió con mucha delicadeza el paquete en sus manos. Vio el pan de peras, tomó un pedazo y se lo metió en su boca, estaba delicioso, se lo comió todo. Y no volvió a salir; se dedicó a pintar en el lienzo que había empezado apenas hace unos días atrás.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿Qué pasa por la mente de Suiza al ver esos detalles? ¿Qué haran España y Romano con esta información? ¿Qué tan rico estaba el pan de peras de Liechtenstein? ¿Qué tan lejos caminó Veneziano para buscar el pastel de la esposa de su jefe? ¿Los vecinos de Italia son unos chismosos?

Todas estas preguntas hallaran sus respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

P.D: no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.


	6. Rumores

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este mes ha sido muy ajetreado para mí.

Bueno ahora lo que interesa, en este capítulo incluyó y hago mención a uno de los grupos de hetalia (que por cierto no sabía que existía) el girly man trio: N. Italia, Finlandia y Polonia. Además que incluyó al antiguo príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe, que actualmente es el rey. Creo que es justo hacerlos participar de vez en cuando. No creo tener nada más que decir.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Veneziano le envió una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Liechtenstein por el delicioso presente.

Claro que cuando agradece un regalo para un amigo,o en este caso una amiga, únicamente compra la tarjeta más dulce de la tienda, pone unas palabras, luego el gracias, su firma, y la envía por correo. O la otra opción es llamar a dicha persona y decirle gracias. Pero el agradecimiento de Feliciano fue algo más que un simple detalle político. Uno para una simple amiga no pone en el sobre una carta y un dibujo; y con el talento que tenía y sabiendo que era muy perfeccionista, Romano sabía que no era cualquier cosa la enviada. Era algo especial.

Eso le traía un muy mal presentimiento. Y no es porque le importara su hermano, ni mucho menos la clase de gente con la que se juntaba, ya su mal gusto había quedado claro durante la WWII, al escoger a Alemania como su aliado. Pero ahora era diferente, y él no sabía que esperar, porque como siempre, su hermano se metería en problemas y Suiza no tendría misericordia. Y cómo siempre, él se pondría en el medio para defenderlo. Cómo odiaba eso.

Liechtenstein recibió la tarjeta, con mucho cuidado pegó la carta en su cuaderno, que ya tenía varias páginas escritas. El dibujo, o más bien dicho el mini cuadro a acuarela fue colocado en un lugar especial de la pared de su habitación, asegurándose de no dañar nada de la hoja que lo contenía. Suiza observó la nueva adquisición de su hermana, pegada en la pared. Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, y ya tenía varios sospechosos.

Sin embargo los acontecimientos saldrían un poco de contexto. Todo comenzó con un simple comentario, lejos, muy lejos de ahí. En el palacio de gobierno de España, para ser más precisos.

España, quien se había lastimado su rodilla en la casa de Romano, se quejaba ante el doctor que le aplicaba un vendaje a su lastimada rodilla. Como siempre pasaba cada vez que regresaba de jugar futbol con la nación del sur de Italia.

— ¿Otra vez? — preguntó el príncipe de Asturias entre risas.

Muy pocos humanos tienen la oportunidad de convivir con las representaciones vivas de una nación durante toda su vida. Los más comunes son las familias reales, o algún político que haya ganado un puesto importante en el gobierno, y que previamente lo haya tenido su padre o algún familiar cercano.

— si— respondió España también entre risas.

— no me digas, el quinto escalón de la escalera de la casa de Romano... —

— cuarto— corrigió

—... te odia—

— no tengo otra explicación, todas las veces que voy a esa casa me tropiezo en el mismo escalón, y Romano aprovecha eso para ganarme jugando fútbol—

Felipe de Asturias se burló de la nación por unos minutos hasta que el doctor terminara — Aún así sigues visitándolo, España, dime ¿qué hay de nuevo? —

— Si te contará Felipe... — España contó a breves rasgos la odisea del vecindario para encontrar a Veneciano —... y en cuanto llegó, Romano estaba furioso, pero no pudo regañarlo mucho porque un cartero le entregó un paquete de parte de su novia y...—

— Espera, espera ¿Veneciano tiene novia? —

— Según él solo es una amiga—

— ¿ahora se llaman amigas? — dijo su alteza sonriendo pícaramente. — ¿quién es la chica? —

— La nación de Liechtenstein— respondió España

— ella es bonita y... —

— Disculpe alteza, Sr. España. La reunión del congreso está por comenzar— dijo uno de los guardias personales del príncipe. De inmediato, se paró la conversación.

El príncipe de Asturias por la noche viajó a Bélgica para asistir a una reunión un tanto especial, ahí se reunió con varias personas, entre ellas líderes mundiales y familias de la realeza europea. Era muy común que el tema de sus naciones saliera. Y Felipe mencionó lo hablado con su nación esa tarde, sin ninguna mala intención, simplemente tuvo que dar una mención con la poca información que había recibido.

El pequeño comentario se disipó como polvo en el viento. Los líderes políticos y demás familias reales regresaron a sus respectivos hogares con la intención de verificarlo. Y eso fue atendido a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

— ¡Polonia! — gritó el presidente al entrar en su oficina.

— Como qué, Buenos días a ti también— dijo él algo molesto por la forma de entrar de su jefe.

— Lo siento— se acercó a su escritorio y puso ambas manos en el, sorprendiendo a la nación rubia sentada del otro lado — ¿eres buen amigo de Italia Norte? —

— Cómo que, si ¿por? — preguntó Polonia sorprendido — ¿ocurrió algo? —

— Lo qué me contaron fue... —

* * *

— ahem... — hizo el ruido lentamente y luego toco suavemente la puerta, su nación levantó la cabeza suavemente — Buenos días, Inglaterra —

— Majestad, ¿necesita algo? — respondió la nación preocupado

— No mi querido, solo quería preguntarte, por curiosidad...— intentó decir pero se contuvo

— ¿de qué se trata? — preguntó para darle la pauta a la Reina de que siguiera hablando.

— Llegó a mis manos una información un poco escandalosa—

— ¿escandalosa? —

— Bueno, se trata de Italia Norte, al parecer él y el principado de Liechtenstein...—

* * *

— ¡Bielorrusia! — gritó el presidente de dicha nación corriendo para alcanzarla mientras ella llevaba unos documentos en sus manos para entregarlos a sus destinatarios personalmente. Su jefe no paró y tropezó con ella, causando que soltara las hojas al piso.

— ¿qué? — dijo molesta y poco respetuosa al inclinarse a recoger las hojas.

— ¿qué has hecho? — dijo mientras se agachaba a ayudar

— ¿Hecho de qué? — preguntó ella confundida al ver la reacción de su jefe.

— Con Liechtenstein—

— La última vez que salimos hicimos un picnic, fue muy divertido y... —

— No, no, no. No me refiero a eso. — dijo él tomando la última hoja de papel del piso, parándose y extendiéndole el documento a la nación en frente — ¿De qué has hablado con ella? —

— De cosas de chicas, que no te interesan— dijo ella muy enojada por la pregunta.

— no quiero ofenderte, pero esas cosas de chicas incluyen avanzar a la 2da... —

— NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO— gritó desaforadamente, su superior casi cae al suelo asustado — ¿por qué me lo preguntas? — preguntó después de calmarse, dándose cuenta de que algo en las preguntas de ese hombre no coincidían con la personalidad de Liechtenstein.

— Bueno, me hicieron un comentario en el que... —

* * *

— Austria ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? — preguntó el canciller interrumpiendo la práctica diaria de violín permitida de Austria, ya que el piano era muy grande para tenerlo en la pequeña oficina.

— Sí, claro. Aún no empezaba —

El canciller hizo que se sentara, una mala señal para Austria — Como sabes, soy una persona bien leída y estoy al corriente de la historia de nuestro país, es decir de ti. —

— Sí, pero... —

— Espera, no me interrumpas, por favor— dijo el hombre — sé que para hombres como nosotros, con esa pasión que nos caracteriza, es difícil admitir nuestro cariño...—

— ¿es por Hungría? — preguntó Austria pero de inmediato su jefe le hizo una señal para que guardara sus preguntas para el final.

—... en especial para los que consideramos parte de nuestra sangre... —

— ¿Qué hizo Prusia esta vez? —

—...se trata de Italia— resopló el canciller en un suspiro — me llegó una extraña información, y te lo digo porque no sé qué pensar —

Austria no dijo nada, se preguntaba que había hecho Italia para que a su jefe le preocupara a tal grado de decírselo así, en privado y con esas palabras extrañas, las que parecían como sacadas de una película donde un oficial de policía le dice a un padre que su hijo está preso por alguna barbaridad.

— Al parecer él y la señorita Liechtenstein han estado haciendo cosas un tanto indebidas... —

* * *

— Bonjour — dijo Francia entrando a su oficina, viendo a su jefe esperándolo en la misma — ¿a qué debo está visita? —

— ¿hace cuánto tú y Veneziano no hablan? —

— ¿a qué se debe esa extraña pregunta? — Respondió Francia pero su Jefe no dijo nada y decidió contestarla —mmm... será un mes, más o menos —

— Entonces no has influenciado en nada sus decisiones... —

— ¿de qué estás hablando? — dijo Francia en tono serio, el presidente sabía que cuando empleaba ese tono era malo no darle lo que quería saber.

— Hay un rumor... — Francia cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, una clara evidencia de que quería oírlo todo—... en el que dice que tu adorado hermano esta de coqueto, bueno no exactamente coqueto, sino, ya sabes, "eso", con la hermana de Suiza—

— eso no puede ser cierto—

— es un rumor, por eso te pregunto. Tal vez no sea muy importante—

— Eso espero—

* * *

Pasaron los días.

Suiza dejó de preocuparse. Romano olvidó el tema, pero Liechtenstein y Veneziano se hicieron más cercanos.

Hasta que finalmente llegó una de las tantas juntas mundiales resididas en la ONU. A pocos días después de que el rumor se propagara.

Varios de los amigos de Veneziano empezaron a notar cierta nueva actitud de este con respecto a la nación germánica, esto incluía que Polonia había visto a Feliciano retratar a Liechtenstein en una de las esquinas de su hoja de apuntes, o que Finlandia observó con detenimiento como Veneziano no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, y sonreía si sus miradas se llegaran a encontrar; de la misma forma las pocas amistades de Liechtenstein, que en realidad solo era Bielorrusia, empezó a notar un pequeño aire distinto a su alrededor, cómo de vez en cuando hacer garabatos en un papel, y dichos garabatos le recordaba a cierto rizo de cierta nación. Alimentados por los rumores, las naciones empezaron a preocuparse un poco más de la cuenta.

Austria estaba angustiado, y si dicho rumor fuera cierto, su hermanita, y la única nación que aunque no lo demostrara consideraba su hijo, enredados en dicho lío. No sabía qué hacer, quería a Liechtenstein, pero también tenía cariño para Veneziano. Tenía que averiguar la verdad sea como sea. Así se sacaba la maldita duda.

Sin embargo, las demás naciones no le dieron mayor importancia, solo eran rumores, nada más. No era correcto, mencionar cosas que no vienen al caso, como potencias no era del todo incorrecto acercarse a otros países para hablar, seguramente hablaban de políticas y posible comercio. O al menos de eso querían convencerse.

No obstante la incertidumbre ya estaba sembrada, mientras no se corriera la voz hacia Suiza no habría problema. Porque el día en que él se llegara a enterar, movería cielo y tierra para empuñar su rifle contra la frente de Veneziano y le dejaría una bala como tercer ojo.

Hubo un receso para el almuerzo, y en cuanto Veneziano se paró, Polonia y Finlandia lo aferraron por los brazos y se lo llevaron a un restaurante apartado del edificio. Con las claras intenciones de que nadie se interponga en la conversación que iban a tener. Bielorrusia al parecer tuvo la misma idea, tomó a Liechtenstein de la mano, saludó a Suiza a la distancia y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

Feliciano no entendía, sabía que no hablaba mucho con sus dos amigos, pero no se esperaba dicha reacción. No era normal en ellos, tener una comida así de seria y formal. Eso lo reservaba para cuando comía con Alemania o Japón, pero no con Finlandia y Polonia. Sus amigos no hablaron nada mientras sostenían el menú. Pidieron sus órdenes sin que ninguno iniciara una conversación. Cuando el mesero se fue, fue Polonia quien comenzó hablar.

— Feliciano, como que, te hemos traído aquí para hablar de algo muy serio—

— Ve~ ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre su economía? Saben que los ayudaré en lo que pueda... —

— Nuestra economía está bien— dijo Finlandia absorbiendo un poco de agua — tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un feo rumor que te involucra—

— ¿rumor? —

— oh vamos, Feliciano, como que dilo. No te vamos a juzgar— exclamó Polonia totalmente irritado.

— No sé de qué me están hablando—

— Feliciano, te lo diré directamente— continuó Finlandia.

— ¿Tino? — preguntó Polonia asombrado.

— No hay otra opción— le respondió a la nación rubia a su derecha— Feliciano, no te ofendas, solo nos tienes que responder si o no, nada más— Feliciano asintió asustado— ¿te has acostado con Liechtenstein?—

— NO— gritó poniéndose rojo, y llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Por la vergüenza, intentó ocultarse.

Polonia y Finlandia respiraron aliviados. El rumor era falso. — **Que alivio** —

— ¿pueden decirme a qué viene todo esto? —

— Como que, mi superior llegó hace algunos días diciendo que le habían dicho que tú estabas muy cercano con Liechtenstein y como que, posiblemente la hayas engatusado— comentó Polonia

— En cambio el mío llegó a decirme que tú y ella se juntaban para encuentros del tipo muy íntimo y que eres capaz de darle conciertos privados—

— Todo eso es falso, bueno exceptuando lo de los conciertos —

— **¿eh?** —

— Porque hice que escuchara uno solo para ella— explicó —pero no he hecho nada de ese otro tipo de cosas con Liechtenstein—

— ¿no la has visto desnuda entonces? — preguntó Polonia

Feliciano guardó silencio mientras recordaba el grácil y pálido cuerpo de la pequeña y hermosa nación. Eso ellos no lo podían saber — No—

— Pero últimamente te hemos visto muy atento con ella— acotó Tino. — ¿te gusta Liechtenstein? —

— No— respondió sonrojado — solo somos amigos—

— Pero, como que, la ves todo el tiempo— dijo Feliks

— dibujas su rostro en las esquinas de las hojas— comentó Finlandia

— Yo no hago eso— pero Tino y Feliks lo miraron con la expresión de sí lo haces— Se los aseguro — dijo Feliciano intentando sonar lo más serio posible— ella y yo solo somos amigos—

La conversación paró y el mesero trajo los platos de comida, comieron y hablaron de otras cosas. Se terminó el almuerzo y los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al edificio. Antes de entrar Feliks le sostuvo el hombro y le dijo claramente.

— Que ella y tú sean amigos no quiere decir que no sientas nada por ella— Feliciano le iba a responder algo pero no pudo hacerlo— descifra lo que sientes, y sea cual sea el resultado, Tino y yo estaremos ahí, como siempre— terminó dándole una palmada en el hombro y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Bielorrusia miraba el menú del restaurante al que había llevado a Liechtenstein, uno que incluía cafetería. Liechtenstein sabía, que algo andaba mal. Bielorrusia suele iniciar las conversaciones de cosas triviales para luego pasar a algo relativamente serio y regresar otra vez a frivolidades. Sin embargo su silencio delataba otra cosa, que seguramente era terrible.

— Este, Natalia... —

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que guardara silencio. La mesera llegó con su libreta, en la cual tomó el pedido y se retiró. En cuanto se perdió tras la cocina. Bielorrusia respiró profundo y la miró directo a los ojos. Ahí Liechtenstein sabía que la cosa era demasiado seria, porque podía sentir la mirada glacial de los ojos azules de su amiga.

— Erika...— dijo ella hablando como si estuviera tratando un tema de seguridad mundial —...el tema que voy a tratar contigo es extremadamente serio—

— Natalia, ¿qué pasa? Solo me llamas Erika cuando es demasiado terrible—

— No es nada que tenga que ver con el resto de naciones, bueno solo una está involucrada—

— ¿quién? —

— antes de eso, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad, solo sí o no ¿estamos? — Lily asintió lentamente muy nerviosa, Bielorrusia se acercó a ella y bajando la voz preguntó — ¿has tenido relaciones con Veneziano? —

— NO— gritó Liechtenstein horrorizada, llamando la atención del resto de gente. Al darse cuenta intentó ocultarse, y obligar a su rostro a no ponerse colorado.

— Gracias a Dios— respondió Natalia en un suspiro

— ¿por qué me preguntas eso Nata? — dijo ella empezando a tranquilizarse tomando tragos de agua.

— Mi jefe llegó hace unos días y me contó ese extraño rumor—

— ¿qué rumor? — La interrumpió Erika

— un tonto rumor que dice que te has estado "enredando" con Veneziano, que te hace conciertos, te escribe cartas amorosas, y te pinta cuadros hermosos, los cuales te manda por correo, y... — Natalia paró de hablar cuando notó que Lily se encogió en su asiento, volviéndose a sonrojar—... ¿es cierto? —

— Bueno, de eso de enredado no, es completamente mentira. Pero... — Erika tomó una bocanada de aire y continúo—... él es un gran amigo, tan lindo, y sí, nos hemos escrito, lo hace de manera muy poética; incluso me organizó un hermoso concierto solo para mí, y no sabes lo hermosas que son sus pinturas... —

— ¿acaso estás enamorada de él? —

— ¿eh? —

— Hablas como nunca te he oído hacerlo con alguien; ni siquiera dirigida a tu hermano mayor—

— No, no lo creo—

— ¿no lo crees? Es decir, que no sabes si sientes algo por él—

— No exactamente, es decir él y yo hemos tenido solo pequeños encuentros y no hemos pasado a más allá— dijo Erika mirando directamente hacia sus manos, recordando ese extraño momento en el que la vio desnuda, pero eso no lo debía saber Natalia.

— Esta bien, lo que sea que me ocultas, espero que a su debido tiempo me lo cuentes—

— Natalia, yo... —Natalia volvió hacerle guardar silencio.

— Si llegas a descubrir que es lo que pasa con tus sentimientos, avísame. Ya sea para golpearlo o para empezar a llevarme bien con él—

— Gracias, Nata— respondió Liechtenstein aliviada

— Otra cosa más. Esperemos que eso sea antes de que Suiza se entere, porque si lo hace... —

—...será terrible— concluyó Liechtenstein.

Ambas volvieron al edificio justo a tiempo para las conferencias de la tarde. Solo que en esta ocasión, las miradas entre Veneziano y Liechtenstein fueron no de una amistad cómplice, sino de una especie de tristeza compartida.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿Qué naciones son las que conocen el rumor? ¿Qué dirán las otras naciones que no lo saben al enterarse del rumor? ¿Se enterará Suiza? ¿Y Romano? ¿Alguna se atreverá a involucrarse? ¿Francia tal vez? ¿Austria? ¿Prusia?

Todas estas preguntas encontraran su respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, en dos semanas, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

Pueden preguntarme más cosas en un PM, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	7. Locura

Hola todos ¿ómo están? Espero que muy bien. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Con mi headcanon: Francia e Italia se cuentan todo. ¿qué creen ustedes?

No tengo mucho que agregas, solo recordarles que lo que está escrito en cursivas son pensamientos.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

— _Pero últimamente te hemos visto muy atento con ella_ —

Feliciano pintaba en su estudio y esa frase se le vino a la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que sus amigos suponían con respecto a su amistad con Liechtenstein.

— Qué ridículo — dijo para sí — soy atento con todo el mundo, incluso con ese estúpido de Turquía—

Escogió varios colores para sombrear un poco la vegetación de su cuadro.

— ¿acaso ahora es malo ser atento con una chica? Es decir, a diferencia de cuando de verdad soy atento a Erika no le he dicho nada malo, ni siquiera le he pedido que me bese. Como suelo hacerlo siempre, aunque si quisiera decirlo...—

— _Pero, como que, la vez todo el tiempo_ —

¿Todo el tiempo? De verdad ellos pensaban que la veía todo el tiempo. Y no era cierto, verla, con los ojos, mirarla solo lo hacía en las juntas. Pensarla, desearla, extrañarla lo hacía todo el tiempo. Y eso conllevaba a que de vez en cuando paseara por la frontera, que ahora era cada vez más seguido, para verla a lo lejos.

El amarillo que necesitaba era más brillante y a su mezcla le faltaba ese brillo.

—... ¿estarán celosos? Sé que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, ni que tampoco hemos salido como antes, ni siquiera me he visto con Alemania y Japón en meses; pero no creo que por conversar con ella, crean que yo los esté dejando aparte. Además no es que hablo todo el día con ella, solo son 3 horas a lo sumo; aunque ahora que lo menciono sí parece demasiado tiempo...—

 _—_ _Dibujas su rostro en las esquinas de las hojas—_

—... Yo no la he dibujado — se dijo para sí, mientras terminaba de delinear una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro pintado del lienzo— le he mandado dibujos sí, eso sí. Pero dibujado a ella, por supuesto que... —

Feliciano dejó sus pinturas a un lado, al igual que el pincel y salió de su estudio, fue a su habitación tomó su portafolios y sacó todos sus papeles. Nada, las esquinas en blanco. Sonrió satisfecho y en cuanto iba a guardarlas se fijó que detrás de una de las hojas había un rayón con tinta negra. Le dio la vuelta, y miró con detenimiento: todos los bocetos.

Liechtenstein en todas sus expresiones, poses y hábitos: sonriendo, bostezando, riendo, conversando, observando, escuchando, escribiendo, comiendo, murmurando, tosiendo, etc.

Todas las hojas, en su parte de atrás tenían trazos con la imagen de su "amiga". Siguió sacando sus otros documentos y en las esquinas de la parte del envés seguía encontrando cada vez más. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, un campo floreado, una casa a la distancia, una cabellera trenzada regando las flores de la cerca de la casa. Regresó corriendo a su estudio con el papel en la mano.

Lo comparó con la pintura inacabada. Era la misma. Revisó sus otros lienzos, los de las últimas semanas. Todos ellos tenían como protagonista a una chica pequeña, rubia y de mirada primaveral. De los cuales, la mayoría habían sido bocetos en sus documentos de trabajo.

— _¿te gusta Liechtenstein?_ —

Esa frase le empezó a carcomer el corazón.

— Imposible— se dijo a sí mismo tirando todas las hojas al piso y al observar todos los lienzos con la cara de Liechtenstein.

— _Que ella y tú sean amigos no quiere decir que no sientas nada por ella_ —

— Pero es que no debería sentir nada por ella. Mio Dio, solo es una amiga. — Sus manos fueron a restregarse la cabeza intentando en vano aclarar sus ideas.

— _te hemos visto muy atento con ella_ —

— Yo no puedo sentirme atraído por ella. Eso sería mi fin— dio varias vueltas en el mismo lugar, pudo haber hecho un agujero en el piso.

— _La ves todo el tiempo_ —

— Deseo verla todo el tiempo, eso es distinto a verla; ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso? — Casi grita la última pregunta, se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta.

— _¿te gusta Liechtenstein?_ —

Otra vez esa pregunta y él era incapaz de contestarla con palabras. Le dolía el corazón tan solo pensar en la melena rubia de Erika brillando con el sol.

— Debo estar enfermo— se dijo, mientras con sus dedos tocaba su cuello y se medía el pulso, estaba normal. Luego con el dorso de su mano tocó su frente, normal.

No entendía.

Romano no estaba, y no hubiera tenido el valor para preguntarle. Solo le quedaba una persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente y que le ayudaría a conseguir la respuesta a sus males.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era cuando salió de su casa, tampoco se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sergio miró por su ventana que su vecino salía de casa a una hora avanzada en la noche, se preguntó qué clase de emergencia sería.

Condujo como solo él podía hacerlo. Llegó rápidamente a la casa, parqueó de manera improvisada subiéndose a la acera y golpeando un poste, mas no lo derribó. Salió del auto, apenas le puso el seguro. Y vio la puerta y tocó desesperado.

El dueño de la casa se despertó asustado al oír los golpes en la puerta.

— ¿quién será a esta hora? — Dijo mientras veía el reloj, las 2h30 — esto es un crimen, ojalá que sea una emergencia—

Arrastró su cuerpo a la entrada, los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes e insistentes, pareciera que la persona que tocaba se reprimía, por no romperla.

— ¿quién es? — dijo cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros del picaporte

— SOY YO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA —

Su voz fue reconocida de inmediato, rápidamente quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Feliciano entró a la casa, su rostro rojo por el frío y la desesperación era algo que Francis jamás había visto, o tal vez sí pero ahora no recordaba cuando. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, y en cuanto giró su cabeza, Feliciano ya estaba caminando en círculos en su sala de estar.

— petit frère— dijo Francis acercándose lentamente, su hermanito estaba tan nervioso como un animal enjaulado y acorralado.

— Algo anda mal conmigo, fratello Francis— dijo él aun dando vueltas.

— si te sentaras y me contaras podría ayudarte—

Feliciano no obedeció solo se quedó quieto en el lugar dónde estaba, Francis nunca lo había visto así. Así que se sentó y espero que él comenzara a hablar. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente Feliciano suspiró relajándose un poco y empezó hablar.

— En la última junta, Finlandia y Polonia me confrontaron por un estúpido rumor... —

Francis, sabía que su hermanito no sería capaz. Pero tal vez ahora tenía problemas con Suiza ¿se habría enterado?

— Lo sé, escuché el rumor—

Feliciano no lo oyó —... en ese estúpido rumor, decían que yo me atreví a "eso"... —

— Sexo, Feliciano, esa es la palabra, el rumor decía que tuviste sexo con ella, y te creo si me dices que no es verdad... —

Feliciano si escuchó esta vez y asintió agradecido—... pero, luego les expliqué que eso no era verdad, y luego ellos me dijeron una sarta de estupideces y... —

Francis al oír eso pensó que demonios le dijeron para tenerlo en ese estado ¿Qué era un descarado? ¿Casanova tal vez? ¿Abusador?

—... no he dejado de pensar que me estoy muriendo con algo raro, y yo no sé qué hacer... —

— Espera Feliciano, me acabo de perder. Hace un momento contaste que te dijeron estupideces y luego de pronto te saltas a que tienes algo raro. No te entiendo ¿qué te dijeron? —

— ellos... dijeron la tontería de que últimamente estoy muy atento con Liechtenstein, que no dejo de mirarla, que la retrato todo el tiempo y... —

— ¿qué no es verdad? — preguntó de nuevo Francis, recibió una mirada de desesperación.

— por supuesto que no, soy atento con todo el mundo ¿no es así? —

— Bueno sí. Pero, petit frère, últimamente estas más al pendiente de ella que de cualquier otra persona. —

— es que se ve tan delicada e indefensa— dijo excusándose y empezó a morderse las uñas— pero eso de no dejarla de mirar es ridículo... —

— en realidad, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que he visto tus ojos abiertos por una tarde entera, y créeme que me sorprendí al inicio—

— Pero no la veo solo a ella—

— Pues, tu mirada iba en su dirección... —

— La luz le daba a su cabello, la hacía ver angelical... — Feliciano se golpeó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en contarle a Francis que era lo que de verdad le pasaba— pero eso de dibujarla... —

— ¿la has dibujado? — Feliciano no respondió, Francis lo tomó como un sí, pero espero para ver si él se atrevía a contestar, y al pasar los minutos decidió presionar un poco — ¿Y? —

— Resulta que al parecer, la he retratado en millón de formas — dijo mientras le extendía una de las hojas.

Francis la observó con detenimiento, como también era un artista debía reconocer que su hermano tenía muy desarrollado su talento, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

— Son buenos, pero esto no es todo ¿verdad? —

— Todos mis lienzos de las últimas 8 semanas son con ella como protagonista... — dijo él volviendo a dar vueltas en la habitación —... cada vez que pienso en ella, la veo tan radiante, mi corazón late demasiado rápido y cuando duermo sueño que ella está a mi lado, y para colmo, sueño que está desnuda... —

— ¡Espera! Espera... — Francis se paró de golpe, eso le sorprendió mucho — exactamente qué sueñas ¿solo duermes con ella? ¿La ves desnuda? O acaso hacen... —

— No, no y no... — dijo él empezando a llorar— solo está a mi lado, quiero abrazarla así como está. Jamás soltarla. Que nadie más la vea, solo yo, como pasó hace dos meses— se cubrió su rostro con las manos.

— ¿qué paso hace dos meses? — dijo Fracis acercándose a Feliciano y tomándolo de los hombros.

— Fui a la casa de Alemania, interrumpí su reunión familiar y... Prusia me encerró en una habitación y ella salía tal como Dios la creo y... y... —

— Y la viste— terminó Francis — ¡que suertudo!—

— No, Fratello Francis, no es suerte— respondió el soltándose de su hermano mayor, empezó a alejarse de él y volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, pasando varias veces su mano por su cabello despeinándolo por completo— Es una maldición, intenté olvidar esa imagen por todos los medios posibles, pero me sigue atormentando en todo momento, creí que siendo su amigo no sería capaz de verla así pero no me está funcionando. Y para colmo le organicé un concierto solo para ella, y... y... —

— ¡Estás enamorado de Liechtenstein!— concluyó Francis después de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER— gritó Feliciano sorprendiendo a su mayor

— ¿por qué no? Ese sentimiento es tan puro y lindo —

— Fratello Francis, se supone que yo no puedo amar a nadie... —

— Petit frere, no lo digas, ni siquiera menciones ese nombre... — dijo el advirtiéndole con el dedo índice, completamente irritado, pero su gesto no fue detectado a tiempo.

— ¡Sacro Imperio Romano se molestará conmigo!—

— ¡ARRGH! — exclamó Francis exasperado — ¡ÉL NO VA A VOLVER Y LO SABES! — dijo mientras le lanzaba a su hermanito los almohadones de su sillón — ¡Fue mi propia mano la que puso fin a su existencia!—

— Lo sé, pero si él me viera así. Pensando en otra persona que no fuera él, vendría del más allá y... — dijo él intentando esquivar, en vano, las granadas esponjosas que su hermano le tiraba.

— No, no y no... Feliciano. Piensa que no tienes por qué seguir esperándolo. — Francis se acercó hacia él.

— No lo espero— Feliciano se dejó abrazar por Francis.

— Entonces ¿por qué? — dijo él arrastrándolo hacia el sillón, sentándolo finalmente.

— Porque es mejor amar a un muerto, que por amar a un vivo se vuelva muerto—

— ¿te volviste loco? —

— A todas las personas que amo les pasan cosas terribles—

— No esto otra vez— dijo Francis parándose, y despeinándose el cabello.

Al menos había logrado que su hermano se quedara quieto por unos minutos, aunque sus lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

— Por enésima vez, la muerte del abuelo Roma no es tu culpa, la muerte de Sacro Imperio tampoco es tú culpa, es mía. — Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó — que Romano y tu hayan sido separados no es tu culpa, que perdieras la segunda guerra y Alemania sufriera los castigos que le impusimos es parte tu culpa, pero no lo es toda. — Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para que se relajara, su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso — No tengas miedo a volverte enamorar, Feliciano, es un sentimiento muy bonito—

— No puedo... —

— sí puedes, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo—

— Pero ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? —

— es un riesgo que debes afrontar, pase lo que pase estaré ahí para apoyarte—

— ¿te has vuelto a enamorar después de Juana de Arco? — preguntó Feliciano de improvisto.

Francia paró sus actos de inmediato y miró al suelo, conteniendo lágrimas, respirando profundamente contestó — No, pero no es porque no hubiera oportunidades, mon cher—

— ¿entonces? —

— El amor que sentí con ella no lo sobrepasa ningún otro, es lo contrario a lo que te ocurre a ti ahora. Yo quiero amar pero no encuentro al indicado. Tú en cambio quieres no amar, pero la indicada ya llegó... así de sencillo es todo—

— Suiza me matará— comentó Feliciano después de un extraño silencio incómodo.

— Sobre mi cadáver— Feliciano rió — ¿mejor? —

— Entonces, ¿está bien sentir esto? ¿No tengo ninguna enfermedad rara?—

— Sí, es muy bueno sentir esto. Enfermarse de amor no es tan trágico como se lo veía en la edad media—

— Grazie Fratello, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? —

— Sabes que sí— dijo él mientras empezaba a recoger los almohadones — ¿se lo dirás a Romano? —

— No lo sé... —

— Bueno, si decides hacerlo tenle paciencia—

Feliciano solo asintió. Francis sabía que la relación entre ambos hermanos no era la mejor de todas, pero poco a poco su convivencia iba mejorando. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Italia ya entiende que se enamoró de Liechtenstein ¿Será que ella le corresponde? ¿Liechtenstein lo entiende también? ¿Hablará con alguién? ¿Con quién puede Liechtenstein hablar sin causar la muerte de Italia? ¿quién merece ser el confidente de la pequeña Liechtenstein? Todas esas preguntas hallarán su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora por el mismo canal.

No se olviden de dejar un comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc.


	8. Lágrimas, té y Prusia

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento no publicar en el tiempo establecido, han pasado muchas cosas. Para compensarlos he decidido publicar dos capítulos seguidos. Uno hoy y el otro mañana temprano así que aprovechen.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Suiza había salido por una larga jornada, visitar a sus proveedores de cacao era importante para mejorar sus compromisos. A Liechtenstein le hubiera encantado viajar a Ghana, a las islas del pacífico sur, o a Ecuador. Probar el cacao era su gran sueño, que jamás cumpliría; Suiza era tan sobreprotector que realizar un viaje de tales magnitudes sería impensable, peligroso e innecesario. Por ese motivo Prusia estaba pelando las patatas en la cocina.

Aunque no lo parecía, Suiza, confiaba mucho en Prusia. A pesar de su reciente adquirida inmadurez, solía ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de Liechtenstein. Ambos solían pasar divertidos momentos.

Pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión, Prusia sentía que su pequeñita no estaba de muy buen ánimo. Aunque sugiriera un picnic, un paseo por el lago, o simplemente hacer unos pastelillos, la sonrisa de su pequeñita no era la de siempre. Así que por primera vez en toda su vida dejo de intentar, y esperó a que ella tuviera el valor para decírselo. Los días pasaron, y Liechtenstein seguía con ese humor lúgubre a su alrededor.

Liechtenstein, estaba atormentada por lo que había dicho Natalia. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo afrontar este suceso en su vida. Era tan ignorante en esto que sabía que Prusia sabía que no estaba emocionalmente estable en este momento. Pero fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que había alguien en quien confiaba lo suficiente, era discreto y tenía la suficiente experiencia en ese tema.

Fue directo a la cocina, y vio a Prusia terminar de colocar las papas en la estufa para cocinarlas. El albino la vio entrar por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, tal vez había decidido contarle lo que le pasaba. Liechtenstein pensó la manera sutil de decir lo que cursaba por su mente en este momento, pero no encontró la manera. Así que soltó la pregunta como si de una bomba se tratara.

— Gil, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado? —

Prusia no se esperó esa pregunta, y del impacto de la pregunta se cortó el dedo cuando intentó cortar los vegetales.

— ¡AHHH! — gritó llevándose el dedo lastimado directo a su boca mientras Erika traía un poco de desinfectante y una bandita.

Ya curado, observó que Erika todavía esperaba una respuesta, así que con mucha calma contestó a la pregunta — bueno, no soy un experto Lily, algunos dicen que sientes mariposas en el estómago, otros dicen que te cae como un relámpago... —

— ¿tú qué crees? ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Hungría? — dijo Lily interrumpiéndolo.

— pues...digamos que fue el darme cuenta que era una persona muy importante para mí—

— ¿solo eso? —

— Sí, esto es muy disparejo, cada persona tiene su forma peculiar de sentirse enamorado—

— Oh— dijo ella algo decepcionada

— ¿puedo preguntar por qué la pregunta? — Lily se mordió el labio — no se lo diré a nadie—

— En la junta pasada, Natalia me llevó a almorzar aparte y me confrontó por un estúpido rumor... —

— Escuché eso de Austria, pero ese señorito— lo dijo de forma despectiva — no me dijo de que se trataba—

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Roderich lo sabe? ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! Oh por Dios estoy muerta... — dijo ella corriendo desesperada hacia su habitación y encerrándose ahí.

— ¿Lily?— Prusia la siguió y tocó la puerta lentamente, pero Liechtenstein no quería hablar.

— Olvida todo lo que te pregunté... —

— Pero... —

— DEJAME SOLA—

Prusia volvió a insistir pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo apoyó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó pequeños sollozos. Decidió darle un poco de espacio, así que regresó a la cocina. En el horrible silencio que tanto odiaba, terminó de cocinar la cena.

— Lily, la cena está servida— dijo en la puerta de su habitación

— No tengo hambre—

— Pero... —

Prusia nunca tuvo una experiencia similar a esto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Si hubiera sido Ludwig habría forzado la puerta y obligado a contarle todo, si hubiera sido Basch lo confrontaría usando un chaleco antibalas, y si hubiera sido Roderich hubiera tocado mal el piano para obligarlo a salir y preguntarle todo. Pero con Erika era diferente. En primer lugar es un ella, tratar con niñas no se le daba bien. Hungría era una excepción porque ella no era del todo femenina, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella.

Decidió insistir un poco más— Lily, no importa que Roderich lo sepa, no importa pequeñita, yo te creo, sea lo que sea que diga ese rumor, tú no lo hiciste. Y si alguien dice lo contrario lo golpearé, y le dejaré en claro que nadie se mete con mi hermanita—

Pasaron los minutos y no había nada, ni un tipo de sonido. Gilbert ya estaba girando para bajar las escaleras y empezar a comer, aunque tendría que recalentar la comida y hacerlo todo solo. Se oyó de improvisto la puerta que se abría. Liechtenstein tenía la ropa empapada de llorar, y su carita roja por las lágrimas.

— ¿de verdad me crees? —

— Con todo mi corazón, mi pequeña Lily—

— Pero aún no sabes de que se trata—

— Yo sé que tú no hiciste nada—

— Gracias Gil— dijo Lily abrazándolo y terminando de llorar en su pecho.

Gilbert, cariñoso, la abrazó muy fuertemente. Cuando ya se tranquilizó, le preparó la bañera. Un baño caliente con burbujas siempre era una muy buena solución. Terminado el baño le dejó su pijama fresca, limpia y tibia, se tomó la molestia de calentarla con la plancha. Y la cena caliente, en una bandeja.

— ¿me lo vas a contar? —

— No ahora... lo siento— dijo ella bajando la mirada — _Me alegro que no lo hayas escuchado porque te habría horrorizado..._ — fue lo que pensó pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta.

— De acuerdo, pequeñita—

Cenaron en silencio. Prusia se llevó la bandeja con su plato y el de Liechtenstein a lavar, mientras ella se recostaba en su cama. Cuando Prusia subió de nuevo, Erika ya estaba profundamente dormida.

En seguida tomó el teléfono y marcó al indeseable señorito.

Austria no estaba feliz que lo molestaran a esas horas de la noche. Y mucho menos que fuera Prusia, su sueño ya se había interrumpido infinidad de veces por las pesadillas que tenía por ese estúpido rumor.

— ¿sabes la hora qué es? —

— Apenas son las 22h00, no es tan tarde— respondió con sarcasmo — tengo buenas razones para interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, señorito—

— ¿qué quieres ahora? —

— El rumor... —

— ¿eh? —

— Dime que trataba ese estúpido rumor, yo no me enteré de nada en la última junta, pero estoy al corriente que tú si sabes —

— Te equivocas— respondió de forma nerviosa — no, no lo sé—

— ¡Mientes! — Exclamó Prusia intentando no gritar— De no ser así, no hubieras corrido como un conejo asustado cuando Suiza y yo te lo preguntamos... —

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió tratando de derivar el tema — de todas formas ¿para qué quieres saber? —

— ¡Es de mi incumbencia!— apretó tan fuertemente en auricular contra su oreja que pudo haberlo roto — Si tiene que ver con Lily es de mi incumbencia—

— Por eso mismo es mejor que no lo sepas —

— TE ORDENO YA MISMO QUE ME LO DIGAS—

— NO TE LO PIENSO DECIR, VIDAS INOCENTES ESTAN EN JUEGO—

— ERES UN... —

La comunicación se cortó.

Austria respiró aliviado, seguramente Ludwig había golpeado a su hermano para que se callara. Colgó el teléfono y se volvió a recostar en la cama a intentar dormir.

Mientras tanto en Suiza, Liechtenstein había desconectado la línea del teléfono. Prusia la vio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ante sus ojos no estaba su pequeñita sino una nación grande y muy enojada.

— Pequeñita yo... —

— ¡dijiste que me creías!—

— Y lo hago, pero tengo que saber de qué te estoy defendiendo—

— Pero hace menos de una hora me dijiste todo lo contrario— dijo ella escandalizada— Fui muy ingenua en haber confiado en ti— dijo completamente enojada y con lágrimas de ira bajándole por las mejillas; planeó encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.

Prusia eso no lo iba a permitir. La abrazó por detrás, la alzó en el aire. Liechtenstein no podía zafarse sus brazos estaban siendo contenidos por los de Prusia que eran sin duda más fuertes. Intentó escabullirse cual gato de su agarre, pero no lo logró. Pateó y gritó pero obviamente Prusia no cedió. La condujo hacia abajo, la sentó en la una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, y de alguna forma la ató a esta. Tomó una tetera y puso agua a hervir, puso una taza de té en la mesa con un paquete de té de manzanilla. Y luego fue a la refrigeradora y sacó dos botellas de cerveza.

— ¿piensas embriagarte ahora? — dijo ella molesta

— No, el té es para mí—

— ¿eh? — Respondió Liechtenstein sorprendida— quieres decir que...Pero Bruder dice que soy muy joven para beber—

— ¿muy Joven? — Dijo él casi burlándose — eres casi 100 años mayor a Ludwig—

— Pero... —

— Además estás bajo mi supervisión, no dejaré que te pase nada— ella le miró desconcertada — ¿confías en mí? —

— No lo sé— le respondió mirándolo a los ojos carmesís — estoy atada a la silla—

— Te liberaré si me prometes no encerrarte en tu habitación— Lily asintió con la cabeza y Gilbert la desató de inmediato— okey, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa— dijo, mientras le ponía una mínima cantidad de cerveza en un brazo y se lo extendía, para luego llenar su taza de agua hirviendo. — ¿me vas a contar de qué se trata todo esto? —

— ¿qué harás si te lo cuento? — Tomó un poco del líquido espumoso en su vaso, el sabor no le supo desagradable.

— Nada, solo ayudarte— Prusia sacó la bolsita de té y empezó a ponerse dos terrones de azúcar en ella.

— ¿Lo juras? —

— Con mi vida—

— *suspiro* De acuerdo...— Prusia le sirvió otro poco más, aumentando un poco la cantidad, pero no lo suficiente, ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad el vaso —...Natalia me dijo que su jefe llegó escandalizado un día por un rumor, en el que yo y Feliciano habíamos tenido relaciones... —

Prusia escupió su té— ¿relaciones? ¿"ese" tipo de relaciones?—

Liechtenstein asintió pero enseguida se paró y gritó — PERO TODO ESO ES MENTIRA—

— Calma, te creo. — respondió Gilbert un poco asustado— Los conozco a ambos lo suficiente para saber que ustedes no harían nada atrevido—

— Y ese no es todo el asunto, Feliciano ha sido muy atento conmigo, me ha dado varias cosas pero yo no le he dado nada, y... y... —

— ¿qué tan atento Lily? — dijo mientras su temblante mano seguía llenando el vaso de Lily— porque Feli es un coqueto con todo el mundo— la taza temblaba mientras se la llevaba a la boca.

— No es esa clase de coquetería Gil. Él es un muy buen amigo, pero Natalia me hizo pensar que yo he estado demasiada apegada a él últimamente y sugirió que tal vez yo pudiera estar enamorada de Feliciano—

Prusia derramó su té — ¿por eso fue la pregunta de hoy en la mañana? —

— No sé qué hacer Gil—

— Cálmate— dijo él tomando sus manos, haciendo que se pare y sentándola en su regazo — comencemos desde el principio, ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves? —

— me siento muy contenta al verlo—

— ¿qué pasaría si se lastima? —

— me preocuparía mucho—

— ¿y si él estuviera con otra chica? —

— Lo golpearía—

Gilbert rió y la abrazó fuertemente — pues en ese caso no hay duda, estás enamorada de Feliciano—

— ¿cómo es posible eso? —

— No lo sé. Nadie piensa que mañana se enamorará de alguien. Eso no lo decides tú—

— ¿quién entonces? —

— Tu corazón, pequeñita—

— ¿por qué ahora? —

— Destino, supongo. Y creo que es mi culpa también—

— sí, lo es. —

— Pues no me arrepiento. Feliciano es un buen chico, no me importaría compartirte con él—

— ¿qué hay de Bruder? — Preguntó Lily abrazando a Gilbert— ¿qué pasará si se entera? —

— lloverán balas, pero no lo pienso dejar. —

— ¿no? —

— No. Él debe darte esa oportunidad—

— ¿y sí Feli no siente lo mismo? —

— Pues, es un riesgo. Y si fuera así. Lo golpearé—

Erika rió — Gracias Gil. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —

— Nada— Erika lo miró extrañada — Por experiencia, no debes forzar las cosas. Todo fluirá, lento pero se dará—

— ¿cómo estás tan seguro? —

— Porque soy el asombroso Prusia, te prometo que todo saldrá bien—

— Si el asombroso Prusia lo dice, debe de ser cierto—

Después de eso Prusia la beso en la frente, y la mandó a recostarse. Pero antes de que todo fluya, debía hablar con ciertas personas entre ellas un aristócrata y una psicópata. No dejaría esto suelto. No quería verla sufrir. A ninguno.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Francia y Prusia ya lo saben. ¿Alguién más lo habrá deducido ya? ¿se confesarán sus sentimientos? ¿qué pasará cuando Liechtenstein e Italia quieran intimidad? ¿quién dará el primer paso? ¿Interferiran más naciones en esta relación? ¿qué va a hacer Prusia? ¿con quién planea hablar?

Todas estas preguntas encontraran su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias e incluso críticas. Me ayudan a mejorar mucho.


	9. Conflictos

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento la demora, de verdad, estoy en una especie de caos en mi vida. Pero, no por eso pienso dejarlos desamparados. Este es el capítulo prometido la semana pasada, y en dos semanas tendrán el capítulo correspondiente.

Espero que me disculpen por eso. No tengo más que agregar, solo mencionar que uno de mis Headcanons es que Italia, Alemania y Japón continuan siendo los mejores amigos como lo eran durante la guerra. Sin nada más que agregar...

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Era la madrugada cuando Prusia llegó a la casa de Austria; confiaba en que Liechtenstein dormiría hasta tarde, en cuanto a su agresivo hermano todavía le faltaba largo por viajar, así que no habría problema que la dejara sola por varias horas. Como siempre, Prusia abrió la puerta; como la asombrosa nación que es. Se dirigió a la habitación de Austria y lo despertó, poniéndole la luz de la lámpara directo a sus ojos, asemejando un interrogatorio.

— ¿quién está ahí? — dijo despertándose de golpe y cegándose con la luz.

— El hada de los dientes ¿Quién demonios crees? —

— ¿Gilbert? Eres un bastardo infeliz— respondió encolerizado — ¿Quieres que te arresten por invadir propiedad privada? —

— No es invasión, es llegar de visita a la casa de mi tonto hermano—

— ¿qué quieres? Y apaga eso que me ciegas—

Prusia apagó la lámpara y encendió la del techo. Causando que Austria gritara de dolor por la súbita llegada de Luz. Austria tomó sus lentes y se los colocó de inmediato. Que humillación, que ese loco irrumpiera de esa forma en su casa y lo despertara de manera tan inapropiada.

— Ya sé lo que dice el rumor— dijo Prusia parándose y mirando a Austria encogerse en el colchón. — Cuando dijiste que hay vidas en juego nunca me imaginé que te referirías a Lily o Feli—

— ¿quién te lo dijo? —

— Fue Lily—

— No es posible—

— Si hubieras visto lo aterrada que estaba cuando le mencioné que tu sabías. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —

— Suiza, ese bastardo, estaba atrás tuyo. Si él se hubiera enterado de lo que se rumorea ¿sabes lo que le hará a Feliciano? —

— oh, ahora te preocupas por él— dijo sarcástico y con un tono cruel en su voz.

— No ahora Gilbert, deja de atormentarme con eso— respondió el parándose de la cama y poniéndose su bata de seda— ya que lo sabes ¿qué quieres de mí? —

— ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Que qué opino? — Austria no había aclarado su mente desde que su jefe le vino a contar esa, según él, desgracia — bueno, supongo que esto es una terrible equivocación; es obvio que quien sea que haya corrido el rumor no tienen ningún fundamento—

— Y si te dijera que sí hay fundamento, al menos la mitad de él—

— ¿qué quieres decir? —

— Erika, ella está enamorada de Feliciano—

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —

— Bueno no perdidamente, pero tampoco le es indiferente—

— ¡Eso no es posible, tenemos que hacer algo para que cambie de opinión!—

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Prusia indignado

— No me digas que piensas ayudarla a conquistarlo—

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Eso es una completa locura. Sabes que Feliciano es un coqueto, pervertido, casanova... —

— Alto ahí, sabes perfectamente que no es así— dijo Prusia golpeándolo en la frente. — Si no hubiera sido Liechtenstein, y hubiera sido otra, opinarías distinto—

— Por supuesto que no—

— ¡No seas sínico!— dijo elevando la voz — Se a la perfección que dirías todo lo contrario—

— Quiero proteger a Erika—

— ¿y Feliciano qué? ¿Acaso el no merece también ser feliz? —

— Él se merece mucho más que eso, pero afrontémoslo, Feliciano no está enamorado de Lily, no quiero que a ella le rompan el corazón—

— No sabemos eso con certeza—

— Tampoco sabemos si él ya supero a... —

— ¡No lo digas! —

— No entiendo qué quieres hacer Prusia ¿para qué viniste? —

— Quiero que Erika sea feliz, y si Feliciano puede hacerlo, ¿por qué no ayudarla?—

— Pero... *suspiro* déjame pensarlo—

— no sé qué tienes que pensar—

— No hagas nada hasta que te de mi respuesta—

— Te esperaré por ahora, tengo que hablar con alguien más— dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— Espero que nadie te acuse de allanamiento de morada—

— Soy demasiado asombroso para eso— decía mientras salía por el portón de entrada.

El sol se estaba elevando por el horizonte, Feliciano salió de casa de Francis sin hacer mucho ruido, dejó más o menos limpio el sillón que le prestó y la cocina; dejó un humeante café listo para servir y unos cuantos panecillos. Así era la pequeña forma en que le agradecía a su hermano mayor por haberlo recibido a altas horas de la noche. Tomó su auto, maldijo para sí al ver el golpe que había ocasionado al estacionarse. Se dirigió directo a su casa. Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que entendió sus sentimientos. No obstante, todavía tenía algo que aclarar en su interior, algo que le molestaba pero aún no descifraba de que se trataba y porque le molestaba.

Al llegar a su casa llamó al mecánico, el cual lo atendería en un par de horas. Fue a ducharse y mientras estaba en la ducha oyó que tocaban el timbre y la puerta. Sabía que Romano no podía ser, por el simple hecho de que era esa época de año cuando se quedaba con España. Así que pensó que el mecánico llegó antes de lo esperado. Corrió a abrir y se topó con...

— Italia-kun, buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar? —

— Sí claro Kiku— dijo sorprendido y haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre entrara a su casa— No te esperaba ¿olvidé alguna reunión importante? — Preguntó sabiendo que Japón únicamente vendría a su casa si tuvieran un asunto de trabajo importante que discutir.

— No, no en esta ocasión. — dijo Kiku, respirando suavemente— solamente vine a visitarlo, a charlar con usted, es todo—

— ve~ eso me alegra mucho—

— Sí, pero me gustaría más que se pusiera algo de ropa encima—

Italia se dio cuenta de que solo traía la toalla puesta. — ve~ lo siento, en seguida me cambio. Ponte cómodo—

Kiku se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y esperó, en silencio, pensando cómo abordar el tema que era la razón para poder haber venido hasta la casa de Italia. Durante los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en el tema. Y sabía que por el bien de uno de sus pocos amigos debía afrontar ese predicamento.

Veneziano bajó en poco tiempo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, sirvió unos cuantos bocadillos y un poco de café.

— si quieres té, puedo ir a comprarlo—

— No Feliciano-kun. Está bien así—

— Y ¿a qué debo tu visita? — dijo Feliciano esperando no insultar a la nación asiática en frente.

— tengo que hablar con usted... —

Feliciano regresó en el tiempo al día de la junta, cuando Finlandia y Polonia hicieron lo mismo — dime que no es por ese rumor— respondió asustado.

— Lamentablemente lo es—

— No es verdad— dijo él rápidamente para hacerle ver a Kiku que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

— Lo sé, es solo que... — Kiku buscó la manera más japonesa para expresarse y el ver la cara de espera y tristeza en la cara de su amigo, al igual que su urgencia por hacerle escuchar su punto de vista, decidió expresarlo tal como le viniera —... Al diablo...— dijo dejando la taza en la mesa bruscamente, pero no lo suficiente para romperla, causando el asombro de Feliciano— Estoy preocupado por usted y por Erika-san — y antes de que Feliciano pudiera responder prosiguió — sé lo que me va a decir, usted sería incapaz, y le creo. Lo conozco ya de mucho tiempo para saber perfectamente cuál es su actitud hacia las mujeres — Feliciano se quedó pensando exactamente qué es lo que quiso decir pero no pudo decir nada— y también conozco a Erika-san lo suficiente para saber cómo es ella hacia el resto de personas. Solo vine hacerle una pregunta: ¿usted le ama? —

— Yo... —

— Y perdón que le interrumpa, pero no quiero saber si usted la ama como ama la pasta, o a cualquiera del resto de sus amigos, quiero saber si usted estaría dispuesto a interponerse entre ella y un enemigo, o si estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ella ¿qué me responde? —

— Estoy enamorado de ella Kiku, aún no sé si la amo con esa intensidad con la que me exiges responder. Pero te aseguro que nadie ni nada puede dañarla mientras yo esté cerca de ella—

— Eso quería escuchar. Erika-san es una excelente persona para ser lastimada fácilmente, solo me pregunto una cosa más ¿estaría dispuesto a arruinar su amistad con Ludwig-san por ella?—

— ¿qué quieres decir? —

— Feliciano-kun, olvidó acaso que Ludwig-san quiere a Erika-san como si fuera su hermana menor—

Feliciano entendió que era lo que le estaba molestando más temprano. Ludwig adoraba a Erika, incluso la protegía más que Suiza. No se le ocurrieron las consecuencias de eso. Ludwig era su mejor amigo.

— No pensé en eso— fue lo único que Feliciano pudo responder.

— Lo sé, y eso fue lo que me obligó a venir aquí—

— ¿Viniste a regañarme por no haber visto lo obvio? —

— No, vine a asegurarme de que usted afrontara hasta las últimas consecuencias por amarla. —

— sabías de antemano que yo estaba enamorado de Erika ¿verdad? —

— *suspiro* me apena decirlo pero sí, me di cuenta en la última junta, usted es muy obvio a veces— causando que Feliciano sonriera avergonzado— luego me enteré del rumor, y... — Japón había perdido su fuerza inicial para volver a ser el reservado Japón que Italia conocía—... le soy sincero, me alegre por usted, hacen una muy linda pareja. Luego pensé en Ludwig-san, y en mí. —

— ¿En ti? — preguntó Feliciano extrañado.

— Usted y Ludwig-san son mis mejores amigos. Hemos afrontado cosas terribles los tres juntos. Pero ninguno está preparado para afrontar que una mujer se meta entre nuestra amistad. Y llegué a asustarme. Llegué a pensar que tal vez nuestra amistad acabe, por Erika-san—

— Kiku, sabes perfectamente que eso no pasará. Siempre seremos el Eje, aunque políticamente no debemos hacer referencia a eso—

—Lo sé, también llegué a esa conclusión. El problema recae en Ludwig-san. Ya de por sí, él es demasiado serio y reservado. No creo que reciba la noticia con agrado—

— El me odiará — respondió él, revolviendo su aún húmedo cabello— pero, a pesar de que me llegara a odiar, yo no puedo dejar que eso evite que ame a Erika. No puedo dejar que su opinión dañe mi pequeño momento de felicidad, he sufrido mucho en esta vida, malditamente larga, para dejar que se me escape—

— Le entiendo perfectamente, y le voy a ayudar—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —

— Porque soy su amigo, Feliciano-kun, debo ayudarlo con esto. No me sentiría bien si sé lo que le ocurre y no hago nada. Le prometo que haré todo a mi alcance para que usted pueda disfrutar una sana relación con Erika-san. El cómo ya se me ocurrirá—

— Gracias Kiku, no creí que serías capaz de esto—

— Lo mismo pensé de usted cuando me impidió beber licor en nuestro aniversario ¿recuerda? —

Feliciano rió, como olvidar ese día ya lejano en donde por creer a Japón más joven le quitó el vaso de sake y le dio uno de jugo. Pensar que lo hizo para cuidarlo.

Mientras eso pasaba en Italia, en Suiza Liechtenstein había despertado con la sorpresa de que estaba sola en casa. Y en cuanto se preguntaba donde pudo haber ido Gilbert. La puerta fue golpeada duramente. Ella preocupada, corrió a abrir y vio a Bielorrusia con Prusia atado de pies y manos en el suelo. No era difícil de imaginar que por algún motivo Prusia había molestado a Bielorrusia y esta, lo había arrastrado de vuelta.

— Nata, Gil ¿qué ocurrió? — decía mientras los dejaba pasar.

— Este estúpido entró a mi casa sin avisar, y a la madrugada—

— ¡Gilbert Beilshmitch! — exclamó Erika muy enojada.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! — dijo mientras Natalia lo tiraba a uno de los sillones

— Y espero que lo hagas Gilbert— dijo Erika mientras cruzaba los brazos con una expresión de desaprobación en el rostro.

— Pervertido—

— NO SE TRATA DE ESO— gritó Gilbert defendiéndose de las miradas atroces de Natalia — Erika, puedes dejarnos solos unos minutos—

— Grita si necesitas ayuda— dijo Erika al aire

— Estoy atado, no le haré nada— respondió Gilbert algo ofendido.

— Te lo decía a ti—

—¿qué hacías en mi casa? Y ¿qué es tan secreto para que tengas que sacar a Erika del cuarto? — preguntó ella bajando súbitamente la voz, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a susurrar.

— Se trata de ese dichoso rumor que ha corrido por los pasillos en las UN —

— Así que ya lo sabes— dijo Natalia asombrada— ¿quién te lo dijo? — Prusia no respondió, solo miró hacia la dirección por dónde Erika había desaparecido. — Entiendo... pero hay muchas versiones del mismo, en esencia es lo que le dije a Lily—

— Me imagino que sí, pero tengo que preguntarte ¿qué harías sí...? — Prusia fue silenciado de inmediato.

— prefiero que ella me lo diga—

— ¿qué harás? — Volvió a preguntar Prusia — porque yo pienso ayudar a... —

— no harás nada, creo que es mejor que se dé todo solo—

— Pero Lily no tiene ninguna experiencia en ese tema—

— Ah, ¿y tú sí? — Prusia se dio cuenta de su error — lo único que puedo hacer es no intervenir y ayudarla solo si ella me lo pidiera. —

— Me sorprendes Natalia; siempre creí que eras una princesa de hielo y ahora resulta que si tienes corazón—

— No te burles Blanca nieves, Erika es mi amiga y si a ella le gusta ese bastardo no tengo más que hacerme su amiga, pero si ese tipo la hace llorar, yo seré quien lo deje casto para siempre—

— Y no lo dudo, es más, te puedo ayudar ¿me desatas por favor? —

— Claro— Bielorrusia empezó a desatar a Prusia con cuidado para no cortarlo.

— Una cosa más, haz lo que puedas para que tenga éxito— susurró Prusia minutos antes de que Erika entrara en la habitación.

— ¿No están muertos? — preguntó Erika al entrar de nuevo en la habitación y verlos a los dos vivos e intactos al igual que los muebles. — Prepararé el almuerzo, ¿tienen hambre? — dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

— haré todo lo que pueda— susurró de vuelta Natalia — ¿te ayudo Lily?— dijo mientras entraba corriendo en la cocina.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿Qué piensa hacer Japón para ayudar a Italia? ¿Qué quería hacer Prusia para ayudar a Liechtenstein? ¿Por qué Austria no quiere que Italia sea novio de Liechtenstein? ¿Qué haran Alemania y Suiza cuando se enteren de este romance? ¿Cuántas naciones conocen el rumor?

Todas estás preguntas hallaran su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo por el mismo canal, y en el mismo horario.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

No olviden de dejar sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.


	10. Pleitos

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¡Inicia el verano! Como sigo sin trabajo me da lo mismo, es algo triste. Pero bueno, algo me saldrá.

Es la primera vez en mi historia de FF que escribo una pelea verbal, en la que ninguno de los participantes se pone a llorar o es consolado por otra nación. Espero que les agrade.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su Lectura.

* * *

Erika ya no había visto a Feliciano en mucho tiempo y se empezó a preocupar. Como si el destino se hubiera puesto de acuerdo; no se organizó ninguna junta mundial en los últimos días, y al parecer todo el mundo gozaba de una sobrecogedora y aburrida paz. Empezó a extrañarlo porque súbitamente las cartas empezaron a escasear, el teléfono no sonaba, y sus paseos cerca de la frontera habían parado.

Intranquila decidió llamar a su oficina, tenía la escusa perfecta de algún tipo de importación o algo así. Martina fue quien contestó se alegró de escucharla pero lamentablemente no pudo pasarle la llamada.

— Mi dipiace signorina, pero no es un buen momento para interrumpirlo—

— ¿ocurre algo grave? —

— Él ahora está encerrado junto con el signore Romano y el primer Ministro. Han estado ahí dentro toda la mañana. Y no es nada bueno—

— cuando salga podría decirle que le llamé—

— Ni siquiera lo... —

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió con Romano y Veneziano discutiendo.

— Esa es una estúpida idea, ni pienses que voy a participar en eso— gritó Romano

— Pues no te veo dando más ideas— le respondió Veneziano

— lo haría si aceptaras alguna de ellas— gritó Romano — pero como todo lo que yo digo es malo para el señorito Veneziano será mejor que me guarde mis opiniones—

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, ahora vuelve a entrar a esa oficina—

— ¡OBLIGAME! —

Liechtenstein escuchaba esa horrible discusión del teléfono y estaba realmente angustiada. Ni siquiera Martina podía moverse de su lugar y tampoco colgar el teléfono.

— ¡Signori, ya es suficiente! — habló el Primer Ministro — ¡Dense un tiempo a solas, preferiblemente separados, y volveremos a resolver esto mañana, ni un día más!—

— Para que venir si nadie me escucha, ni siquiera... — comenzó Romano con sus horribles quejas, las cuales Veneziano estaba harto de escuchar.

— ME VOY. HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN. — gritó Veneziano cansado de todo ese alboroto.

— Como si eso se pudiera hacer— espetó Romano.

— Te juro Romano, que si no fueras mi hermano te daría una paliza—

— ¿Quién dijo que te considero como mi hermano? —

Con la punzada de dolor en su corazón, Veneciano respondió con calma —Aunque no quieras, me tienes aquí —

— Desearía que te murieras—

Feliciano no contestó, abrió la boca para responder que si tanto lo deseaba porque no se atrevía a matarlo, pero no pudo articular ninguna de esas palabras. Le dio la espalda a su hermano, sin regresarle a ver aun cuando este seguía insultándolo por detrás.

— ¿Signore Veneziano? — dijo Martina con miedo en su voz, llamando la atención de una mirada completamente enojada.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó dolido y enojado.

— Una llamada...—

— no estoy para nadie ahora —

— ¡Huye cobarde! — gritó Romano totalmente enojado y gritándole aún más insultos por detrás.

Martina tapó el auricular y espero a que Romano se fuera a su oficina, seguido por el primer Ministro quien vanamente le intentaba calmar, para poder colgar el teléfono en paz.

— Signorina Liechtenstein, ¿sigue ahí? —

— Sí, Martina— respondió Erika asustada por los gritos.

— Como ve, el asunto es un poco delicado, me disculpo por hacerla escuchar tal enfrentamiento—

— Entiendo, ¿sabe a dónde fue? —

— No, y no quiero preocuparla, pero es algo normal que después de una discusión así de... —

— ¿brutal? —

— No era esa la palabra que buscaba; como le decía es normal que el signore Veneziano desaparezca por varios días—

— ¿Desaparece? —

— Usted como sabrá Italia es una nación conformada por una clara división regional, el norte y el sur siempre han sido tan diferentes. Y eso ha conllevado a muchos desacuerdos y pleitos. Me disculpa la expresión, pero si ustedes las representaciones no existieran no habría tantos enfrentamientos, pero al ser dos personas que son obligadas a vivir juntas es un poco complicado la convivencia—

— Entiendo, y cuántos días suele desaparecer—

— No lo sé, signorina. Es la primera pelea que presencio desde que trabajo para el signore Veneziano, sin embargo, si me lo permite, mis antecesoras han mencionado que su desaparición es de dos a tres días. Nada grave, o al menos eso espero. —

— _*suspiro*_ ¿qué hay de Romano?— dijo Liechtenstein indignada por el comportamiento cruel de la representación del Sur. No quería arriesgarse en juzgarlo tan rápido pero se estaba llevando ahora una terrible y pésima primera impresión.

— Suele refugiarse en la casa del signore Spagna, igual por varios días. Por lo general es el signore Spagna quien lo hace reflexionar y volver—

— ¿Eso también te lo contaron? — preguntó Erika, ya que al parecer Martina no conocía de esos problemas.

— No, lo he visto. Aún con desacuerdos menores suele hacer eso—

— Esta bien Martina, gracias por todo. Si algo ocurriera con Feliciano quisiera que me lo comunicaras de inmediato—

— Lo haré signorina, tiene que venir mañana así que de eso no se preocupe—

Erika colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Preocupada. Angustiada. Asustada. No pudo dejar de pensar en ese pleito toda la tarde, y noche. Suiza la notó callada, y demasiado pensativa.

— ¿En qué piensas Erika? — preguntó súbitamente durante la cena.

— Bruder, puedo hacerte una pregunta—

— sabes que sí—

— Si tú y yo discutiéramos por algo muy grave ¿serías capaz de desearme la muerte? —

— ¿por qué esa pregunta? — preguntó preocupado

— Escuché que varias naciones a pesar de ser hermanos tienen conflictos entre ellos y pelean—

— sí, así es. Nuestros lazos familiares no son soportados por una relación sanguínea. Es decir, somos unos completos desconocidos. Por eso es fácil que naciones como: Rusia, Japón, por ponerte un ejemplo, hayan traicionado a sus hermanos por su beneficio— Liechtenstein lo miró asustada y triste a la vez— Pero ahora en nuestro caso particular, por más enojado que esté contigo jamás desearía tu muerte. Creo que ni Rusia o Japón desearían la muerte de sus hermanos—

— ¿pero serías capaz de insultarme? —

— Eso no te lo puedo asegurar— respondió él tomando una taza de café— si te soy sincero, yo supongo que sí. Como los humanos, cada nación tiene su carácter, el cual ha sido moldeado a través de los siglos. Yo soy muy defensivo, y lo sabes. Cuando me enojo puedo decir cualquier cosa que no quiero. Si eso llegará a pasar, te aseguro que en cuanto se me pase la rabia iría directo a disculparme—

— Entiendo, Bruder—

— No pienses mucho en eso. A la final nada puede ser peor que desencadenar una guerra, y mucho menos por tonterías—

Esa respuesta la tranquilizó pero aún estaba angustiada, porque una cosa era que cada hermano fuera un país diferente. Otra distinta es ser el mismo país. Necesitaba de alguien que le dijera como era esa relación. Que conociera lo suficiente a los representantes de Italia, y que fuera neutral sin ningún tipo de preferencias, para que le dijera que todo estaba bien, o que estaban en peligro de una guerra civil.

No durmió en la noche, se mantuvo pensando.

De todos sus conocidos ¿Quién podría darle esa respuesta? Pensó en Ludwig y Gilbert, pero luego recordó que Ludwig apenas cruzaba palabra con Romano así que él no sería referente, y Gilbert ya sabía demasiadas cosas y no quería que guardara más secretos con respecto a su interés. Luego pensó en Austria pero recordó que Veneziano y él no se dirigen la palabra, aunque desconocía el motivo. Hungría siempre fue muy amable con Veneziano; pero a pesar de lo amable y gentil que era con ella, tenía esa extraña impresión de que continuamente hondaba demasiado para obtener información. No era lo que quería, podría sacar otras conclusiones con el rumor ya pasado, pero aún latente. Pensó luego en España pero, era la misma historia que con Hungría; además de que se notaba a leguas que era muy amigo de Romano, no quería que le contara cosas en favor de Romano, perjudicando a Veneziano. Se le vino a la mente Bélgica, pero era el mismo caso que con España.

De improvisto le llegó la iluminación, pero le tenían prohibido hablar con dicha nación. Pero a estas alturas no le importaba, necesitaba saber. Tomó la agenda de su hermano mientras él dormía.

Eran las 2h00 cuando el teléfono sonó. Por la hora, esperaba que no fuera Inglaterra que lo llamara borracho, o Prusia.

— ¿Aló? —

— Señor Francia, Buenas noches, perdón por molestarle tan tarde. Está hablando con... —

— Mon cher Liechtenstein— saludo él, reconociendo la voz y calmando a la nación del otro lado de la línea— que extraña sorpresa ¿ocurre algo? ¿Todo está bien con Suiza? —

—Sí, todo bien. Gracias por preocuparse, pero no se angustie. Es otro tema del que quiero hablar con usted—

— ¿en qué le puedo servir? —

— usted conoce lo suficientemente bien a las representaciones de Italia para... —

— oh... quiere saber algo de ellas, pero eso no es un tema apropiado para hablar por teléfono y mucho menos a esta ahora demoiselle—

— es algo urgente que me diga... —

— creo que podemos vernos mañana para desayunar, le parece a las 8h00 en el café D´Tel —

— sí, estaré ahí. Pero... —

— Yo la invito, y no se preocupe. No le pienso decir a nadie, no es una cita. Es un arreglo comercial. —

— Se lo agradezco, nos vemos mañana— colgó.

Pudo dormir un poco, al menos hasta las 4h00 que se levantó; le atormentó un extraño sueño que parecía tan real, como un viejo recuerdo que vuelve aparecer. Entraba a una gran mansión, junto con alguien de negro sombrero y capa, el cual se fue dejándola sola. Y luego una niña de verde vestido y extraña sonrisa se le acercó después. Pensó que tal vez solo era un sueño muy extraño, de esos que solo recopilan lo que has vivido pero de una forma bizarra.

Al ver la hora, olvidó por completo su sueño terrible para luego prepararse para su entrevista. No quería pensar en nada más.

A las 5h30 llamó a Natalia a su casa.

— Nati perdón por despertarte—

— Sino fueras mi amiga te hubiera mandado un misil ¿qué ocurre? — dijo ella bostezando.

— Voy a salir, si Basch pregunta, estaré contigo todo el día—

— ¿a dónde vas? —

— no puedo decírtelo—

— de acuerdo, te pedí ayuda para cosechar y revisar mis cultivos de flores ¿te parece buena esa mentira? —

— Está perfecta—

— si pasa algo, por favor no dudes en decírmelo—

— no será necesario, pero lo haré—

— Cuídate— dijo Natalia mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Era la profunda inocencia de Erika que obligaba a todo el mundo a protegerla. Pero aunque Natalia era una de esas personas, y por más que ella quisiera mantenerla a salvo, no podría retenerla para siempre.

Lily salió de su casa demasiado temprano y llegó al café a eso de las 6h30, para su sorpresa Francia ya la estaba esperando.

— Buenos días Señor Francia— dijo eso y de inmediato, Francia se levantó de su asiento.

— Buenos días demoiselle Liechtenstein, pero por favor dígame solo Francia— Francia le estrechó la mano, le ayudó a sentarse y se sentó de nuevo.

— Llegó temprano— tal vez demasiado llegó a pensar, igual que ella.

— nunca hago esperar a las damas— dijo el sonriendo con complicidad — pero dígame que es lo que desea saber sobre los representantes de Italia—

Liechtenstein no se imaginó que Francia quisiera ir directo al grano, no era así como Basch lo había descrito. No obstante también debía considerar que había dicho algo así de Feliciano y resultó ser muy distinto.

— Se trata del señor Veneziano— Liechtenstein volvió a usar el nombre de la nación de Feliciano porque no sabía que tan cercanos eran. Además que no tenía por qué darle al hombre en frente alas en su imaginación— quisiera saber cómo es su relación con su hermano mayor—

— Por qué tanto interés si me permite preguntar—

— Negocios— respondió rápidamente. Su pequeño insomnio le había dado tiempo para pensar en escusas.

— Oh, entiendo. Verá es una relación muy complicada— Erika iba a interrumpir cuando el mesero llegó con el menú— le recomiendo el desayuno francés, viene con un delicioso panecillo recubierto de mermelada de fresa—

— Francia, no ha respondido mi pregunta— dijo ella insistente.

— Pues verá, no sé si soy el más indicado para responderle—

— ¿por qué? —

— Hace tiempo que no he prestado atención a sus pleitos—

— Es decir que ambos pelean todo el tiempo— dijo ella algo asustada

— Desde que tienen uso de razón, siempre han sido así—

Erika no pudo argumentar porque el camarero regresó, pidió la orden, dos desayunos franceses y un panecillo extra para Francia.

— ¿por qué han peleado tanto tiempo? No lo entiendo. No se supone que son hermanos y deben apoyarse entre sí—

— Pues sí, pero mis hermanos menores tienen una historia un poco más complicada—

— No le entiendo—

— verá, cuando Veneziano era pequeño, el Imperio Romano, su abuelo, se lo llevó lejos, no sabemos a dónde ni a qué— dijo él, adivinando la pregunta — y no, tampoco él lo ha mencionado—

— No veo nada de malo en eso—

— Así es, no hay nada de malo si el Imperio Romano hubiera dejado un testamento indicando cuál de sus dos nietos es el heredero—

— Las peleas son por el legado del Imperio... —

— No exactamente. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si el Imperio Romano se llevó a Veneziano para entregarle su legado o para dejar que Romano empezara a hacerse cargo—

El mesero llegó con los pedidos, y Francia tomó un poco de su café. Le supo delicioso. Pero Liechtenstein estaba cada vez más confundida.

— Así que ambos pelean por el control en base a lo que creen que dictaminó su abuelo—

— Eso pasa a los ojos del resto de naciones y humanos—

— ¿qué quiere decir? —

— Que hay otra razón—

— ¿cuál? —

— Celos—

— Pero eso es ridículo, estoy segura que ese Imperio Romano... —

— En primer lugar demoiselle, usted no conoció al abuelo Roma. — dijo el señalándole la comida, pero Liechtesntein hizo caso omiso a esta— Le recuerdo que también fue mi abuelo, y el de España, Portugal, Rumania, Egipto, Grecia— dijo dando un mordisco al panecillo, luego se limpió con la servilleta— El anciano, tenía a cargo demasiadas naciones, y aunque no lo quisiera se debilitaba en mayor grado con el paso del tiempo. Era obvio que uno de sus nietos debía ser favorecido ¿adivine quién fue? —

Eso tenía sentido de porque Romano empezó quejándose de que nadie lo escuchará para luego pasar a insultarlo, denigrándolo.

— Pero han pasado siglos de eso. El señor Romano debió haberlo superado ya—

— No— fue la respuesta tajante de Francia— al menos no si fueron separados al poco tiempo, y luego fueron obligados a unificarse hace no mucho— dijo mientras masticaba un poco de la fruta y avena que venía como postre en el desayuno — unificaron un par de extraños—

— Pero seguramente las naciones que los tuvieron los ayudaron a crecer ¿no? —

— ¿Sabe quiénes estuvieron a cargo? — Erika negó ligeramente la cabeza, esa parte de la historia la desconocía por completo— Su adorado hermano Austria se quedó con la península itálica, se apoderó del norte y cedió cual desperdicio a la mitad sur a España— Francia paró por unos minutos mientras terminaba de comer el pastelillo extra — Por ende Romano tiene un pequeño complejo de inferioridad que España intentó eliminar, después de darse cuenta de que lo estaba empeorando. En consecuencia a la mitad sur, se lo sobreprotegió y mimó demasiado. En cambio la mitad norte, no tuvo ninguna muestra de cariño, y el único amigo que tuvo murió en la guerra—

Ahora Liechtenstein entendía porque Austria y Veneziano apenas se dirigían la palabra. Y a la vez la extraña devoción que tenía España hacia Romano. Además Erika pudo intuir que por la expresión de Francia, la infancia de Feliciano no fue como ella lo hubiera imaginado, y como sospechaba fue llena de sufrimiento.

— ¿puedo preguntarle por qué desea saber esto? — interrumpió Francia su tren de pensamiento tomando un poco más de café, y haciendo la pregunta por segunda vez.

— digamos que escuché algo que no debí — respondió Liechtenstein más sincera.

— No me diga, los escuchó discutiendo. Se asustó por los insultos de Romano— Erika asintió, Francia hizo una mueca divertida — ¿Romano lo amenazó con algo? —

— le dijo que desearía que se muriera—

— oh vaya, que terrible— respondió sarcásticamente y aparentando dramatismo.

— ¿a qué viene esa actitud? — dijo ella empezando a molestarse.

— A nada, solo que Veneziano está acostumbrado ya a escuchar ese tipo de insultos; no solo de Romano, sino del resto de naciones—

— eso no puede ser cierto, Feliciano jamás lo permitiría—

— oh vamos, no me diga que Suiza no le dijo nada sobre la inútil Italia— Erika no dijo nada — y de todas formas, no importa, de seguro a usted, como al resto de naciones, no le importa—

— ¿cómo puede asegurar eso? —

— solo viene por negocios, usted lo dijo. No es que se preocupe por la salud emocional de Veneziano—

— ¿Acaso no cree que me preocupo? Ahora que sé esto, no voy a poder dejar de inquietarme. Si Feliciano recibe ese trato no podrá concretar bien todos sus negocios—

— ¿cómo sabe que no es Romano quien los hace? —

— Intuición...—

— ¿femenina? — dijo él con tono burlón, Liechtenstein estaba empezando a enojarse — dígame, ¿cree de verdad conocer a Feliciano?—

— Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que esas cosas le afectan —

— no lo creo. Feli es muy distinto. Sino pregúntele a Turquía, o si se siente intimidada a Grecia—

— mire, no necesito ir a preguntarle a otras naciones como es Feli. Yo con solo verlo sé cómo es. —

— No me diga que cree en su felicidad fingida—

— NO. ES. FINGIDA. —

— ¿a no? ¿De verdad cree que una persona no siente rabia y está feliz todo el tiempo? —

— Feliciano tendrá sus motivos para solo mostrar esa cara sonriente, uno de ellos tal vez sea, no sé, que en verdad es feliz; pero eso no lo aleja de sentirse abrumado, enojado, preocupado. Él es simplemente así— Dijo Liechtenstein sonando cada vez más segura y desafiante, algo que a Francia le sorprendió. A su opinión ella estaba tomando atribuciones que no debería.

—Entonces dígame, ¿acaso usted conoce a mi hermanito mejor que yo?; lo digo porque fui yo quien creció junto a él— dijo mientras terminaba el último bocado de café.

— Pues... —

— ¿qué es usted para él? — dijo él de manera misteriosa — ¿qué es lo que tanto le atrae de él? Lo ha llamado por su nombre humano ya tres veces, y lo ha llamado cariñosamente otras dos—

— puede que me sienta atraída por Feliciano— admitió Liechtenstein

— entonces ¿quiere conocerlo de verdad? — dijo él acercándose a tomarle de las manos con una mirada glacial y aterradora — está segura que quiere conocer cada capa que lo conforma, y cuando vea todo lo que él es ¿seguirá sintiendo lo mismo?—

— Tenga en cuenta algo Francia, que si le dijera que no, es solo por los negocios que estoy planeando hacer con él. Pero si le dijera que sí, admitiría que no solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente, sino que también es mi más ferviente deseo el permanecer, ahí, junto a él dándole apoyo—

— ¿entonces es un sí o un no? — preguntó mucho más intimidante.

— Es un sí— admitió sonrojada por la vergüenza de confesar sus sentimientos a una nación extraña a ella, y a la vez furiosa con dicha nación por presionarla tanto — ¿Hay algún problema? — dijo ella desafiante

— En ese caso— dijo él soltándola finalmente y relajándose— no tengo más opción que llamarla Bellesoeur—

— ¿cuñada? —

— No habrá problema con que la llame de esa forma ¿verdad? —

— Siempre y cuando no sea en público, y no en frente de Basch—

— créame, no quiero que mon petit frère muera a manos de ese erizo hermano suyo—

— *suspiro* al menos sé que hoy irá a trabajar y todo se arreglará—

— es muy ingenua en pensar eso—

— ¿eh? —

— Feli, no volverá al trabajo hoy. Como usted lo dijo, Romano dio un golpe feo, muy feo. Así que no irá hoy, ni tal vez mañana—

— ¿Y qué pasara con el asunto urgente y el primer ministro...?—

— Supongo que Romano se hará cargo de todo— dijo Francia interrumpiéndola — hasta que se dé cuenta que necesita a Veneziano y se disculpe.

— ¿dónde está? —

— ¿para qué quiere saber?—

— ¿lo pregunta? —

— Él no se va a matar—

— ¿Y cómo está tan seguro?—

— Porqué lo sé, tampoco es que pueda morir—

— No me convence—

— ¿y qué haría? — dijo Francia desafiante— ¿se iría corriendo hacia dónde está y le dijera que regrese al trabajo?—

— Eso sería ridículo— dijo ella parándose de su asiento y acercándose a Francia muy enojada — fuera a abrazarlo, consolarlo, consentirlo, lo que le dijo Romano fue terrible. Debe de estar sufriendo mucho—

— ¿cómo lo sabe? —

— solo lo sé, no me pregunte eso— dijo Liechtenstein conteniendo lágrimas de rabia y tristeza — quiero hacerle sentir feliz por una vez en su vida. — se apartó de Francia y empezó a tomar sus cosas

— ¿a dónde va? —

— ¿no es obvio? — preguntó ella con sarcasmo— Lo voy a buscar, aunque usted no me ayude, ni nadie, no me importa. En estos momentos necesita de alguien... —

— *suspiro* pues en ese caso, se lo voy a decir—

— ¿usted sabe dónde está? —

— Por supuesto que sí, es mi hermano y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber qué hace en estas situaciones— Le dio una dirección a Liechtenstein en un pedazo de servilleta. — tenga cuidado—

— Gracias, cuñado— dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Francia sonrió y la vio correr.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. La traducción del francés es traída a ustedes por google translate, así que si no es lo que quiero decir avísenme que lo corrigo de inmediato.

Francia acaba de aceptar a Liechtenstein como la novia de su hermanito menor. ¿dónde está Veneziano? ¿Qué hará Liechtenstein cuando lo vea? ¿Se disculpará Romano? ¿Francia llamará a Suiza? ¿Bielorrusia tendrá éxito en engañar a Suiza?

Todas estas preguntas hallarán sus respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal. No se olviden de dejar un comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	11. Conociéndose

Hola todos ¿cómo están?

Se que no tengo perdón por demorarme tanto, mi vida está en una especie de hiatus causando que deje en hiatus esta historia. La falta de reviews también me hace pensar que no es de su agrado. Aún así la seguiré publicando, tal vez alguien le guste en algún futuro o alguién es muy tímido para comentar, entiendo perfectamente; en compensación les dejaré dos capítulos seguidos.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Erika llegó a Roma, pidió un taxi el cual le llevó a esos barrios que no muestran en las postales, y suele ser negado para los turistas. El taxista se estacionó dos calles antes de la dirección señalada. Estaban haciendo reparaciones en la calzada y los autos no podrían entrar a ese sector específico.

El taxista con la mirada llena de preocupación le preguntó— Sei sicuro di andarci da solo? (¿está segura de ir ahí sola?) —

— si, molto grazie— Erika pagó y se bajó del auto.

No había oficiales quienes guiaran el tránsito solo los trabajadores quienes levantaban pedazos de calzada y tierra. Pasó rápidamente por la pequeña sección libre para peatones; sentía las miradas de los trabajadores sobre ella todo el tiempo. Le dio una sensación de inseguridad terrible. De su pequeño bolso, sacó el pedazo de servilleta que Francia le había dado. Trato de leer las calles en busca de la dirección exacta.

Caminó dando vueltas por varios minutos. Hasta que por andar distraída se encontró con unas caras conocidas pero no gratas de volver a ver. Eran los hombres que se encontró en el festival de las artes hace semanas atrás. Ellos la miraron, pero a diferencia de la última vez no le insinuaron ni dijeron nada.

Le sonrieron y saludaron de manera cordial — Signorina, buon giorno—

Ya que se veían amables ella regreso el gesto — Buon giorno Hai visto il mio ragazzo? (Buenos días, ¿Han visto a mi novio?) — preguntó rápidamente no quería perder más tiempo ni tampoco distraerse.

— si— respondieron ellos

—Lo prenderemo con lui (lo llevaremos con él) — dijo uno de ellos y todos la rodearon de manera protectora y la condujeron hacia un almacén.

Mientras caminaban por las calles Erika no pudo dejar de notar que ellos recibían susurros de otras personas a su alrededor. Y lo que pudo entender de las respuestas fue simplemente: la novia del jefe. Tal vez Francia, tenía razón y aún no conocía nada acerca de Feliciano. Pero ya estaba ahí. No podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que verlo.

Entraron al almacén, que en realidad era una tienda de armas. Detrás de esta había una especie de sala para practicar tiro. Una habitación semi-oscura, con cubículos individuales, que colocaban a cada pistolero en aislamiento parcial, del otro lado estaba las hojas con los blancos. El dueño le dio unos protectores de oídos y la dejó pasar.

El ruido de los disparos era ensordecedor. Muchas armas de fuego estaban en el piso del mismo, modelos viejos y nuevos amontonados en el piso. Casquillos de balas por doquier. A pesar de que había el desorden de miles de personas, solo había una disparando. Su cara mostraba rencor y odio. Temió por su seguridad por un segundo. Pero armándose de valor, se acercó a él y se hizo notar, cuando una simple tos no fue suficiente, le tocó delicadamente el brazo; causando que el fallara el tiro perfecto y la mirara con ira, se sacó sus protectores en sus orejas de manera brusca.

— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — dijo Feliciano irritado— ¿cómo llegaste aquí? — empezó a alzar la voz. Erika giró la cabeza suavemente intentando regresar a ver, notó que los hombres que la guiaron y el dueño del almacén se refugiaban tras la puerta realmente asustados.

Erika se sacó los protectores de los oídos, y con una expresión estoica le respondió — estaba preocupada, vine a verte—

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? —

— No tengo porque decírtelo— respondió ella empezando también a alzar la voz.

— ¿Quién te pidió que vinieras? — volvió a preguntar, insistiendo en esta porque ninguna de las anteriores preguntas fue contestada — ¿Fue mi jefe acaso? ¿Martina? —

— Ninguno de ellos, yo vine por mi propia voluntad— Erika se sorprendió que no mencionara el nombre de Romano.

— ¿para qué? — dijo él con malicia — ¿para decirme palabras bonitas que no sirven?, ¿para intentar hacerme volver a mi oficina a trabajar como una mula para luego seguir recibiendo las quejas y los ataques de mi hermano?, o más bien dicho mi supuesto hermano... ¿o será tal vez para contarme que hay un estúpido rumor que nos involucra?, el cual ya lo sé ¿eh? ¿Cuál de todas es? —

— _La primera_ — pensó — Vine para disparar contigo— dijo ella sin saber exactamente porque lo dijo. Tenía que calmarlo de alguna forma.

— ¿sabes disparar? —

— Basch Zwingli, la representación de Suiza es mi hermano ¿te dice algo eso? —dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿te gusta el queso? —

Erika le pisotéo el pie, Feliciano hizo una mueca de dolor, y sin disculparse tomó la primera arma que vio, se aseguró que tuviera balas puestas, dejó su abrigo y sus cosas detrás. Se puso los protectores y empezó a disparar. Dando un tiro perfecto siempre en el centro. — ¿Ahora si te dice algo esto? —

Feliciano solo sonrió, se puso sus protectores y también empezó a disparar. También un tiro perfecto. Erika volvió a disparar y luego Feliciano. Tiros directo al centro. Las personas detrás de la puerta entendieron que los disparos terminarían únicamente si uno de ellos fallaba o lo más probable fuera cuando se les acabara la caja de municiones que tenían todas las armas.

Así la mañana se fue volando, y como se predijo las municiones acabaron antes. Pero ninguno de ellos falló un solo tiro. Aun cuando intercambiaron armas, ninguno falló. Erika estaba a punto de volverle a dirigir la palabra cuando de un baúl tirado en la parte de atrás, Veneziano sacó dos ballestas, dos arcos normales, y flechas suficientes.

— ¿sabes usarlos? — preguntó Feliciano al momento que tomaba una de las ballestas, ponía la flecha en el mecanismo, extendía su brazo y disparaba. Otro tiro perfecto.

— Tal vez no he oído hablar de Robin Hood, pero a Guillermo Tell si lo conozco— respondió Erika, sin embargo ella tomo un arco tradicional y disparó. En el centro.

Continuaron así, hasta que la tarde terminara. Los empleados y demás personas que frecuentaban el almacén se habían ido. Solo quedaron ellos dos. Al acabarse todo: las flechas, las municiones, cuchillos, dagas y todo lo que podía ser arrojado hacia la diana; quedaron sentados en el frío cemento bien apoyados a la pared.

— ¿haces esto cuando estas molesto? — preguntó Erika rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

— sí— contestó Feliciano — ¿por qué viniste? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? —

— Estaba preocupada, yo... — dijo Erika pensando que podría suavizar el tema—... te llamé ayer y escuché tu discusión con Romano—

— Así que tú eras la llamada que rechacé— Erika solo asintió — lamento que lo escucharas—

— yo lamento que... —

— No Erika, no lamentes nada. Romano siempre ha sido así. Ya estoy acostumbrado—

— No mientas, nadie puede acostumbrarse a escuchar todo eso—

— Aunque fuera como tú supones. Nadia cambiaría, intento en vano hacerle ver que... —

— No tienes la culpa que tu abuelo te haya llevado a no sé dónde— dijo ella adivinando para donde iba la conversación.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —

— Fue Francia, hablé con él hoy en la mañana—

— *suspiro* ¿tienes hambre? — Erika asintió— Ven te llevaré a degustar un buen plato—

Erika iba a preguntar quién recogería todo lo que estaba en piso. Pero al ver que Veneziano sacaba las llaves del almacén de su bolsillo, no era difícil imaginar que Feliciano era en realidad el dueño del lugar.

Caminaron por las calles en la creciente oscuridad. Feliciano la condujo hacia un edificio departamental. Erika no entendía porque habría un restaurante en un edificio lleno de familias. Pero se mantuvo callada, ahorrándose sus preguntas para después.

Llegaron al lugar específico, el departamento número 17D, del cuarto piso. Feliciano abrió la puerta del lugar. Era un departamento pequeño, con una habitación acogedora, que se encontraba subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras sobre lo que era la sala de estar. El recibidor tenía unos sillones cómodos y sencillos, frente a una chimenea la cual compartía su espacio en la pared con una inmensa librería llena. Una ventana inmensa que abarcaba toda la pared y llegaba hasta la cocina y el pequeño comedor para cuatro personas. En la esquina opuesta a la ventana estaba el cuarto de baño, igual pequeño e íntimo. Y para su sorpresa un piano, muy parecido al que tenía Austria en su nueva casa.

— Siéntete como en tu casa Erika— dijo Feliciano, sacándole su abrigo y bolso, colgándolo en un armario que no había visto cerca de la puerta.

— ¿este lugar qué es? —preguntó ella entrando y paseando por el lugar.

— es mi departamento para estar solo— respondió él mientras iba a la cocina, ella lo siguió y se quedó plantada en la puerta de entrada.

— ¿departamento para estar solo? — preguntó ella sin entender.

— Cuando discuto con Romano, suelo desaparecer unos días. — dijo mientras sacaba unos cuantos ingredientes de su alacena— Solía ir a Venecia, tengo una casa allá. Pero últimamente no me apetece refugiarme ahí, así que compré este lugar a escondidas de Romano—

— Pues, es muy lindo—

—Gracias—

— este... creí que iríamos a comer a un restaurante—

— no quiero que nadie nos vea en público por los motivos que ya sabes— Erika entendió que por ese dichoso rumor todo ahora podía ser malinterpretado — así que espero que no te moleste que cocine para ti—

— ¿puedo ayudar? —

Feliciano y Erika empezaron a cocinar. Erika puso mucha atención a su acompañante, la expresión de odio y rencor se había borrado pero todavía había una expresión seria en su rostro. Y a pesar de que era algo natural que estuviera molesto aún. No le gustaba que estuviera con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba a leguas que aún estaba resentido por lo del día anterior.

— Estas muy callada— dijo él rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.

— no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo... —

— Lo que Romano me dijo no tiene importancia— interrumpió Feliciano, pero Erika le indicó que no era eso lo que quería decir con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

— me refería a lo que Francia me contó— Feliciano paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y solo esperó — tal vez hice mal en indagar cosas que son privadas— comenzó a excusarse y disculparse por la insistencia de obtener dicha información — pero estaba tan angustiada y preocupada por ti, que no vi otra salida que... preguntar—

— ¿qué preguntaste? — insistió Feliciano volviendo hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Mi pregunta fue: ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu hermano mayor?—

— Terrible— respondió Feliciano.

— Francia respondió algo parecido— dijo Erika intentando no reír porque no ameritaba en este momento— no me atreví a indagar más—

— Romano cree que yo hago todo lo que está a mí alcance para deshacerme de él; desea que yo me muera, siempre me lo ha dicho así cuando se molesta. Y cuando me alejo de él, suele regresar a disculparse. Él no es muy fácil de entender; se siente muy solo— eso sorprendió a Erika. Tal vez se había arriesgado a juzgarlo muy pronto — yo no me preocupo por eso, tarde o temprano el deseo se le va a cumplir—

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Erika con gran temor.

Feliciano terminó de cocinar y sirvió la pasta con salsa bolognesa en dos platos. Y los colocó en la mesa. Él se sentó a la mesa, pero Erika se quedó parada sin moverse. Esperando una respuesta.

— Cuando Venecia se hunda, yo me hundiré con ella—

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos verdes de Erika sin ningún tipo de control — me estás diciendo que te vas a... a... —

— morir— respondió Feliciano levantándose y dándole un abrazo para que se calmara.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? — a Erika se le vinieron más preguntas pero solo pudo seguir llorando en el hombro de Feliciano — ¿no tienes miedo? — dijo Erika hablando por primera vez después de que agotara todas las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba acostada en la sala de estar viendo al techo, Feliciano había prendido la chimenea, a su lado él estaba recostado en dirección contraria. Solo sus cabezas estaban juntas.

— Estoy aterrado— respondió regresándola a ver.

— Te digo algo — dijo Erika encarándolo — no me importa lo que otros digan eres una maravillosa persona — Feliciano sonrió— y te amo con todo mi corazón— dijo ella mientras su rostro se tornaba colorado.

Lo dijo, sin remordimientos, ni dudas, sin otras intenciones. Feliciano se sonrojo. Se acercó a ella, girando su cuerpo.

— Te confieso algo— dijo el sonriendo — eres una chica dulce y linda... — Erika temió que no le correspondiera y dijera que encontraría otra persona que la podía amar pero escuchó todo lo que él tenía que decir—... fuerte, decidida y muy inteligente. No puedo amar a mejor mujer que tu—

Erika tardó en comprender su respuesta — ¿me repites lo que dijiste? —

— ti amo, amore mio—

Erika y Feliciano solo se sostuvieron la mirada, sus rostros mostraban una felicidad pura. Permanecieron así hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde en la noche, la chimenea se apagó, y hacia mucho frío. La única cama que existía, fue cedida para Erika. Sin embargo, el lecho era muy amplio para una sola persona así que...

— hay suficiente espacio para los dos—

— No quiero causar problemas...—

— no serías capaz de forzarme ¿verdad? —

— no—

— Entonces no hay problema—

Se acostaron con sus espaldas tocándose; pero a pesar de estar cómodos y calientes ninguno pudo dormir mucho tiempo. Después de una hora, se encontraron bien despiertos. En la misma posición con la que se acostaron.

— quiero conocerte más Feli— comenzó Erika interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral de la noche.

— Qué más desearías saber Lily, creo que fratello Francis ya te lo contó todo—

— Tus miedos, tus sueños, tus deseos, que te gusta, que no te gusta—

— ¿mis miedos? Pues... le tengo miedo a tu hermano— Erika soltó unas pequeñas risas — también a Inglaterra, pero creo que mi peor miedo es perder a los que quiero, incluyéndote a ti— Erika no dijo nada, de una manera indirecta le hizo saber que ella le comprendía— ahora mis sueños... pues es ver a mi hermano sonreír, sabes él no es muy cariñoso. Nunca lo he visto sonreír, así que me esfuerzo para ver su sonrisa. Envidio mucho a fratello España por eso. Creo que cumpliste uno de mis deseos, así que no tengo uno ahora— Erika se sonrojó de nuevo y por debajo de las sábanas buscó su mano y la apretó haciéndole saber que él también le había cumplido un deseo — Me gusta la pasta, pintar, nadar, adoro navegar en mi góndola, la música, y a ti. ¿Lo que no me gusta? No me gusta fingir ser débil, pero no puedo dejar que los demás me vean así —

— ¿por qué? — fue una simple pregunta pero involucraba una respuesta muy complicada. Feliciano no contestó— está bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo— dijo ella mientras respiraba profundamente— ¿es mi turno? — Feliciano asintió pero Erika eso no lo sabía así que continúo — Bueno le tenía miedo a Francia, pero por tu culpa lo vencí — Feliciano rió — también le tengo miedo a que le pase algo a mi hermano. Sueño con explorar más el mundo. Mi mayor deseo es decirles a esos chismosos "En su cara" — Feliciano volvió a reír; ambos terminaron por girarse y verse frente a frente.

— ¿cómo sabrás quien comenzó el rumor? — preguntó Feliciano después de tanto reír.

— Natalia Arlosvkaya—

— oh sí, había olvidado que tienes a la mejor espía y verdugo como mejor amiga—

— No le diré que lo dijiste; me gusta mucho cultivar mi jardín y cocinar deliciosos postres, me disgusta ser impotente y no poder ayudar a nadie—

— Te entiendo— contestó él.

Terminando de conversar el sueño finalmente los fue reclamando, Erika fue quien cerró sus ojos primero. Antes de que Feliciano sucumbiera al sueño, delicadamente abrazó a Erika, acercándola más hacia él, pero guardando de no tocar lugares que aún le eran prohibidos pero que deseaba conocerlos pronto. Erika se acurrucó en el pecho de Feliciano, aspirando su aroma, jurando, entre sueños, que olía a pasta recién preparada.

Al día siguiente, Romano llegó al edificio y subió al cuarto piso. No podía creer que tuvo que ir a pedirle a Francia información sobre su hermano menor. Después de trabajar solo el día anterior, entendió que había hecho muy mal en decir esas cosas. No le quedaba más que destruir su orgullo y pedir disculpas. No es que fuera la primera vez, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión que cada vez que se le calentaba la cabeza se le ocurrían nuevas formas de pisotear a su hermano menor.

Abrió la puerta con la copia que Francia tenía. Ese maldito Francia, le tenía tanto miedo que estaba siendo reemplazado por un odio, por el simple hecho de que sabía más de su hermano que él mismo.

Descubrió que el departamento era muy acogedor y decorado con gran esmero. Mas no se fijó en nada a su alrededor y subió directo a la habitación. Encontró la cama desordenada con algunas mantas fuera de lugar y un bulto debajo de ellas. Por los pequeños perceptibles movimientos imaginaba que su hermano ya se había despertado y estaba estirándose debajo de todas esas capas de sábanas y cobijas.

— Feliciano, yo... — Romano paró en cuanto el bulto se movió — no preguntes como llegué aquí. Seguramente ya sabrás la respuesta. Vine a disculparme, fui muy duro contigo y espero que podamos volver a comenzar de nuevo— El bulto no dijo nada, y dejó de moverse — sí, sé que te digo lo mismo cada vez que discutimos, entiéndeme que cuando me enojo yo no pienso en lo que digo — Romano se sentó en el borde de la cama — ¿me disculpas? —

Nada, el bulto no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió de nuevo. Romano empezó a perder la paciencia.

— ¿te estás haciendo el difícil acaso? — ninguna reacción — Bien, aunque no me disculpes tenemos que trabajar, así que arriba... — Romano molesto cogió todas las capas de sábanas y mantas y las alzó en el aire para revelar al perezoso de su hermano y sacarlo de la cama.

Pero en lugar de encontrar a su hermano acurrucado despertándose, se topó con un ser de rostro angelical, que se tornaba sorprendido y asustado. Los ojos verdes de Romano se fijaron en otros ojos verdes mucho más inocentes que los suyos.

— Guten Tag, Señor Romano—

— ¡¿LIECHTENSTEIN?! — gritó Romano.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Esperio que sí.

Romano acaba de encontrar a Liechtenstein en la cama de su hermano. ¿qué pasará después? Vealo en la segunda parte de este capítulo.

Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, que estaré muy contenta de recibirlas y responderlas si es necesario.


	12. Consecuencias

¡Hola Todos! La compensación son dos capítulos seguidos. Creo que estos dos es mejor leerlos juntos. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

España, quien había acompañado a Romano decidió esperar en la recepción; pero el grito de Romano era díficil de ignorar se abalanzó hacia el ascensor, mas no entendió que gritaba. Asustado subió para defender a su mejillas de tomate de cualquier venganza que Veneziano hiciera.

Se escuchó una charola con platos ser tirada al piso. Veneziano subió a su habitación y vio a su hermano mayor a un lado de la cama, con las sábanas y cobijas en las manos, viendo a Erika sentada en su cama.

Romano se paró en seco al verla sentada en el colchón de su hermano menor, con una de las tantas camisas de su hermano a modo de pijama. Y sin querer los pensamientos más sucios pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿qué ocurrió? — Preguntó Feliciano asustado — ¿Le hiciste algo Romano? — se dirigió a su hermano empezando a molestarse.

— La domanda è un'altra Feliciano (La pregunta es otra Feliciano) — respondió Romano furioso — Cosa sta facendo qui, nella tua stanza, seduto sul tuo letto? (¿Qué hace ella aquí, en tu habitación, sentada en tu cama?) —

— Che lei ha un nome ed è Erika (Esa ella tiene nombre, y es Erika) — contestó Erika muy molesta, parándose sobre el colchón.

Romano quien le había regresado a ver se sintió un poco intimidado al verla a su nivel ocular con una mirada de enojo completo.

— Erika habla italiano así que no te gastes intentar ocultar nuestra discusión —

Antes de que Romano pudiera responder España llegó al rescate de su pequeño mejillas de tomate.

— ya estoy aquí... Lovino— dijo subiendo las escaleras a la pequeña habitación y se llevó la sorpresa más extraña al ver esa escena.

— Señorita Liechtenstein su estancia aquí es... —

— Me quedaré aquí, a menos de que Feliciano diga lo contrario—

— mia cara, creo que debes hacerle caso—

— Como digas meine liebe— dijo Liechtenstein mientras tomaba su bolso, abrigo, se metía en el baño y se arreglaba.

Nadie se movió durante los minutos en que Liechtenstein se estaba aseando. Romano solo se dedicó a mirar a su hermano en los ojos. Al oír que Liechtenstein saldría pronto del baño, su mirada se posó rápidamente a Antonio.

— Antonio, acompaña a la señorita a su casa—

— Pero... —

— HAZLO—

España bajó las gradas, esperó a Liechtenstein en la sala de estar, y salió de la casa junto con ella. Solo que antes de irse completamente, Liechtenstein dijo al aire.

— Señor Romano, le advierto una cosa, si lo lastima de cualquier forma... Se las verá conmigo—

Antonio se limitó a tragar saliva, dejando su boca completamente seca. Y la llevó hasta su auto. En cuanto empezaron a conducir, España decidió calmarla. No era buena idea que Suiza la viera así de molesta.

— No se preocupe señorita, Romano no le hará nada a su hermano menor—

— ¿está seguro señor España? — dijo ella con sarcasmo — ¿cómo sabe que él no espera que su hermano se debilite para clavarle un puñal en la espalda y quedarse con todo? —

— Muy seguro; Romano ama a Veneziano— Liechtenstein lo miró con incredulidad — Aunque no lo crea, es verdad—

— Ya lo veremos —

— Por cierto...—

— ¿sí? —

— Felicidades por ser la novia de Feliciano— dijo sonriéndole de manera muy sincera.

— supongo que gracias... — dijo ella sonrojándose

— ¿desde cuándo son novios? —

— Desde hoy a la madrugada—

— oh... ¿debo pasar por alguna farmacia? —

— ¿eh? ¡NO! No hicimos "eso" —

— Oh. Es bueno que vayan a su propio ritmo, no hay que acelerar las cosas... —

Las dos mitades de Italia se veían fijamente. Romano y Feliciano habían bajado a la sala de estar, incluso Romano espero que su hermano se vistiera. Era un duelo en silencio de miradas intensas. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado, e incluso la temperatura había descendido varios grados. En lo único que ambos concordaban era que fue una maravillosa idea que tanto Liechtenstein como España no estuvieran. Porque tal como iban las cosas sería un completo desastre y ni siquiera se habían comenzado a hablar.

— Romano... —

— Estas siendo irresponsable— le cortó Lovino de improvisto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo irresponsable? — contestó Feliciano algo indignado — miren quien ha hablado, el más trabajador de los dos—

— ¡IDIOTA! — gritó — No te das cuenta la completa estupidez que acabas de hacer—

— si es por lo de la junta de ayer, ya llamé a disculparme... —

— es por lo menos que lo hicieras, quien lo diría, no fuiste ayer por tener una aventurilla con Liechtenstein—

— A Erika no la metas en esto—

— Ella se metió sola, y no paró hasta meterse en tú... —

— SUFICIENTE — gritó Feliciano levantándose de su asiento de un solo impulso tomando el cuello de su hermano y forzándolo a levantarse y observarlo a los ojos, los cuales destilaban enojo— A mí me puedes insultar todo lo que a ti te de la regalada gana pero a Erika no, ¿oíste? A ella la respetas—

— Entonces dime ¿qué hacía ella metida en tú cama? Una señorita de casa como ella ni siquiera debió haber pasado de la puerta—

En términos prácticos, Lovino tenía razón. Liechtenstein era considerada alguien intocable, porque en primer lugar Suiza ya los había amenazado cuando la introdujo a las reuniones de la ONU, y en segundo lugar porque la personalidad de la nación en cuestión era tan dulce e inocente que nadie se atrevería a dudar de su pureza. Feliciano dudó unos minutos pero no soltó a su hermano.

— Aunque te lo dijera no me lo creerías—

— Inténtalo, podría sorprenderte— respondió Lovino sonriendo burlonamente. Feliciano dudó — Sea que me vayas a decir o no, ¿me bajas? —

Feliciano miró de reojo al suelo, y resulta que se le había ido un poco la mano; Lovino estaba elevado 5cm del suelo, no era la gran cosa, pero seguramente para su hermano era muy vergonzoso. Lo soltó de golpe, en consecuencia Lovino cayó de espaldas al sillón dónde estaba sentado.

— No te entiendo, Lovino— dijo Feliciano dándose la vuelta — ¿qué ganas tú con esto? — Lovino no contestó, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, y cuando creyó tenerlas, Feliciano lo interrumpió regresándole a ver— ¿quieres que Suiza me mate? ¿Es eso? Porque no le veo más explicación. ¿No puedes esperar a que Venecia se hunda y prefieres que Suiza haga el trabajo? ¿Eh? —

— Antes de que te responda, podrías responderme ¿qué hacía Liechtenstein aquí, y de todos los lugares acostada en tú cama? —

— Ayer estaba furioso contigo, tanto que fui a disparar. Ella de alguna forma me encontró, y pasó todo el día conmigo, me dijo que me amaba... — Feliciano espero una burla, un comentario sarcástico o un insulto pero nada, continúo—... y yo le correspondí. Le cedí mi cama, pero ella no quería dormir sola. Compartimos mi lecho pero no ocurrió nada. —

— ¿nada de nada? —

— Nada de nada—

Lovino se levantó de su asiento, con los ojos abiertos — ¿Ni un beso de buenas noches? —

— No—

— ¿Eres lento?

— Lovino... —

— Tenías la comida en bandeja y no comiste nada—

— ¡Lovino! —

— ¿eres un santo? — dijo Lovino arrodillándose y juntado las manos en actitud de plegaría muy parecido a lo que hizo su abuelo Roma, hace algunas décadas atrás en una de sus visitas, aunque Romano eso no lo sabía.

— ¡FRATELLO! — gritó Feliciano sonrojado — Erika no es de esas mujeres que estás acostumbrado a llevar a la casa, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no pasó nada. Solo dormimos en el mismo colchón—

Lovino paró de hablar y solo sonrió — Por un lado mejor, no sabes lo problemáticas que se vuelven las mujeres después.

— ¿Quién te entiende? — dijo Feliciano desplomándose en el sofá detrás de él — ¿No se supone que estabas furioso conmigo?—

— No— Feliciano le regresó a ver incrédulo — No quiero que Suiza ni nadie te haga daño. Ni siquiera Liechtenstein— Feliciano no entendía — por si no lo sabes vine a disculparme por lo que te dije. Sé que no soy fácil de entender, tiendo a explotar por cualquier cosa, pero jamás en la vida te desearía que algo malo te pasará—

— ¿Qué hago entonces? — dijo Feliciano de golpe — ya no puedo más, Lovino, cada vez dices cosas más crueles. Y luego vienes te disculpas y comenzamos con lo mismo de nuevo—

— *suspiro* Lo sé — Lovino se atrevió a acercarse — pero, estoy trabajando en ello— le tocó suavemente el hombro — dame una última oportunidad—

— No lo sé... A veces pienso que sería mejor dártelo todo y desaparecer—

— Estás en tu derecho, pero me sentiría muy triste si lo hicieras—

— Me voy a tomar este día libre—

— Lo sé, ya se lo dije a nuestro jefe— dijo Lovino mirando al techo sin levantar su mano del hombro de su menor — Antes de que se me olvide, Liechtenstein es una linda chica, se nota que te quiere mucho. Y si Suiza o cualquiera viene por ti, tendrán que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver— Lovino apretó un poco el hombro de su hermano y lo soltó, se dirigió a la salida planeando salir y dejar a su hermano solo para que pensara — Lindo departamento por cierto—

— Gracias... —

Liechtenstein le pidió a España que la dejara a unas cuantas calles de su casa. Pero España se rehusó. Podrían llamarlo instinto pero prefirió acompañarla por cualquier eventualidad. Con Suiza cualquier cosa podría pasar, y mucho más si este se enojaba. Y no se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta de la casa, esperando. Erika, por otro lado empezó a sudar frío, respiró varias veces para calmarse y salir del auto.

— Gracias Sr. España—

— Llámame Antonio por favor; me quedaré aquí, unos 30 minutos. Si te hace algo sal corriendo y te llevo de regreso—

— No creo que sea necesario, pero si usted lo considera...—

Erika salió del auto. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado fuera de casa 24 horas, y no precisamente en la casa de Natalia, sonrió a su hermano.

— ¡Bruder! —

— ¿Te divertiste cultivando las rosas de Natalia?— preguntó Suiza de manera extraña. Dejándola entrar a la casa

— Sí, estaban tan lindas— dijo Liechtenstein mientras entraba y su hermano le sostenía la puerta.

— Oh, qué bien. Solo que... — Basch, cerró la puerta de golpe con mucha fuerza —... fui a buscarte y no estabas—

— Este... yo... —

— ¿Dónde estabas? — dijo sin cariño en su rostro— Ni se te ocurra mentir, ya Natalia lo hizo por ti, y tampoco me digas alguna otra cosa de jardinería, porque sé perfectamente que no es época de rosas —

— Fui a ver a un amigo, se me hizo tarde y me quedé a dormir con él— admitió de manera sincera, no podría seguir empeorando la situación.

— ¿un amigo? — dijo Basch empezando a enojarse — ¿qué amigo? Me he asegurado de que la única amiga que tengas sea Bielorrusia... —

— Pues... yo... —

— Mira Erika, tal vez para ti solo sea un tarado. Pero no lo soy. Quiero toda la verdad ahora—

— si te la digo, ¿qué harás? —

— Nada. Solo matar a quien sea con el quien pasaste la noche—

— Nada ocurrió bruder, estoy bien. Sin heridas—

— No te creo— dijo Suiza completamente enojado — sube a tu cuarto—

— Pero... —

— A. TU. HABITACIÓN. AHORA. —

— No—

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Suiza sorprendido de escuchar esa negativa — ¿osas desobedecerme? —

— No, solo te pido que te calmes. Te lo puedo explicar todo si solo me das la oportunidad—

En ese instante el claxon del auto de España sonó fuertemente, no habían pasado más de 10 minutos y la nación mediterránea ya estaba angustiándose. Suiza miró a través de la ventana, y vio a España fuera de su auto pero con la mano apretando el volante, causando ese ruido ensordecedor.

Abrió la puerta, sin antes tomar la primera arma de fuego que encontró — Lárgate de aquí—

— No me voy, quien me asegura que no le harás nada malo a ella—

Suiza disparó pero no le apuntó a España, solo fue un disparo de advertencia en su dirección. No obstante España no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

— Esto es un asunto familiar, ¿entiendes ese concepto? —

— Ella no hizo absolutamente nada malo con nadie, ni nadie le hizo nada a ella, espero que eso te quede claro—

— Por última vez te vas de mi propiedad o te agujereo— disparó una segunda vez cerca al motor del auto de España.

— srita. Liechtenstein si necesita auxilio, no dude en llamar— dijo eso, se metió al auto y arrancó

Suiza volvió a entrar en la casa, y ahora si no estaba para andar con rodeos.

— si no quieres que te golpee, como debería, sugiero que subas a tu habitación—

— Bruder yo... —

— ¡AHORA!— el grito fue tremendo, Liechtenstein salió disparada a refugiarse en su alcoba y por primera vez en siglos puso el cerrojo y trabó la entrada.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía una amenaza de ese tipo. Ahora sí, se había metido en serios problemas.

Suiza llamó a las únicas personas con supuesta experiencia para que le ayudaran a solucionar ese problema. Así que Austria, Prusia y Alemania pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a la casa de la nación neutral. A la vez Suiza, quien estaba realmente molesto con su hermanita menor, como una forma de reprimenda muy severa, llamó al jefe de esta y se quejó de lo ocurrido. El superior de Liechtenstein, el príncipe en persona, se disculpó con Suiza y prometió hablar con ella, en cuanto él le permitiera salir de la habitación.

Ahora Liechtenstein se calmó, y recordó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido, para explicarlo de forma racional y serena, era la única forma de hacerle ver a su hermano mayor que todo esto era solo un malentendido.

España llegó a Roma, a la casa de los hermanos Vargas, y se encontró con Lovino en el jardín, regando las flores; tarea usualmente de Veneziano, pero él no saldría de su departamento por un tiempo. España le contó lo ocurrido.

— No es posible— dijo Lovino al escuchar el fin de la historia.

— Y lo peor de todo, es que si Suiza se enteró del rumor, será cuando arda Rom... Troya, quiero decir—

— ¿qué rumor? — preguntó Lovino

— Pues... —

— Habla— Romano le miró con una cara de mafioso que España odiaba, no tuvo opción de decírselo — ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —

— Creí que lo sabías —

— esto no es bueno, debo ir a ver a Feliciano, para advertirle—

Como fichas de dominó, las cosas iban cayendo una a una.

Austria fue el primero que llegó a la casa. Suiza lo obligó a sentarse, o más bien dicho lo arrastró por el brazo y lo estampó contra el primer asiento disponible.

— auch—

— No empieces a quejarte, esto es serio. —

— ¿Qué tan serio? — preguntó Austria fingiendo desconocimiento.

Suiza no dijo nada y solo caminaba en círculos rabiando. Hasta que llegó Prusia y Alemania.

— ¿qué ocurrió? — preguntó Alemania

Austria los regresó a ver, y luego mostró a Suiza, que seguía caminando por la habitación, estaba a centímetros de hacer un agujero en el suelo.

— No me ha dicho nada en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí—

— ¿qué hay de la pequeñita? — preguntó Prusia.

— Esa mal agradecida está encerrada en su habitación— respondió Suiza sin saber exactamente a quién le había respondido.

— voy a verla— susurró Prusia mientras los dos restantes asintieron levemente, e intentaron hacer que Suiza les explicara lo ocurrido.

Prusia tocó suavemente la puerta. Liechtenstein reconociendo el sonido, abrió a penas la puerta. Se sintió realmente aliviada de ver a la asombrosa nación quien le ayudaría. Lo metió dentro de su habitación de inmediato.

— Gil, voy a necesitar que me escuches— Prusia asintió de inmediato, y Liechtenstein soltó todo lo ocurrido.

Al oír que Feliciano le había correspondido, se olvidó de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban en el momento y con toda la alegría del mundo fue la abrazó levantándola en el aire, haciéndola girar.

— Bájame Gil, que esto es serio—

— No, no lo es— dijo él necio a escuchar el resto.

— Pasé la noche con Feliciano...—

Prusia se paró, y antes de que se desmayara. Liechtenstein pudo bajar zafándose fácilmente. Gilbert cayó en el colchón de la cama de su hermanita.

—... pero no pasó nada de lo que crees, solo dormimos en el mismo lecho—

— ¿nada de nada? —

— Nada de nada—

— _*suspiro*_ que alivio... — luego a Prusia se le vino la revelación del por qué Suiza estaba molesto — pero Suitzy abajo no lo sabe—

— No me escucha—

— quieres que abogue por ti ¿verdad? —

— ¿no lo haces siempre? —

— Hasta el día que muera — luego se arrepintió de lo dicho — bueno, quiero decir... —

— Mientras sigas aquí— corrigió Liechtenstein.

Prusia asintió, y bajó junto con ella. Para entonces Suiza se había calmado. Alemania estaba en el medio de la habitación recopilando lo que le habían contado.

— Bien Erika. Creo que todos merecemos una explicación aquí— dijo Alemania con calma.

— eso es lo que he querido hacer desde esta mañana—

— Bien, comienza con tu versión. — dijo Austria

— Protesto— gritó Gilbert asemejando a un abogado — yo no conozco la versión del demandante—

— No estamos jugando Gil— dijo Alemania — pero te lo resumo: Erika salió ayer por la mañana, diciendo que estaría con Bielorrusia. Suiza fue a verla ayer por la noche, topándose con la sorpresa que ella no estaba y obviamente Bielorrusia tampoco sabía dónde estaba ella. Erika llegó hoy en la mañana, aseverando que pasó la noche con alguien—

— Mí defendida... — empezó Gilbert pero Erika le paró suavemente.

— Es verdad... — dijo ella — Mentí, ayer no me fui con Natalia a cultivar su jardín—

— ¿dónde estuviste? — dijo Austria empezando a preocuparse

— Fui a ver a Francia... —

— **¡A FRANCIA!** — gritaron Alemania y Suiza asustados.

— Protesto— dijo Gilbert sentándose en él apoya brazos del sofá donde Austria se había sentado— déjenla terminar—

— Como decía— Continúo Erika al ver que Alemania sostenía a Suiza y evitaba cualquier episodio violento— hablé con él sobre un asunto, podrían verlo solo como un amistoso intercambio de información— Suiza se volvió a sentar y Erika continuó — Luego fui a Roma y busqué a Feliciano...—

— **¿Feliciano?** —

— Déjenla terminar— volvió a repetir Gilbert esta vez más molesto con los demás presentes.

Austria empezó a sudar frío. Si lo que pensaba que había pasado, sucedió, todo eso era su culpa.

— Yo escuché una discusión entre Lovino y él... — Alemania no dejó de asombrarse por el hecho de que los llamó a ambos por su nombre humano. Pero dejó que ella continuara —... así que decidí ir a visitarlo, terminé en su departamento. Me le declaré. Y pasé la noche con él—

— **¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!** —

— Ese imbécil se atrevió a... — empezó Suiza pero Liechtenstein le paró de inmediato su tren de pensamientos.

— No tuvimos Sexo. Solo dormimos en la misma cama—

— Lamento decírtelo Erika, pero desde hace algunos años atrás "pasar la noche" o "dormir juntos" se volvieron sinónimos de tener relaciones...— comentó Alemania

— ¿lo dices porque eres un experto en eso? — preguntó Erika sarcásticamente.

Alemania se avergonzó mucho y se molestó por el comentario. Pero Suiza estaba volviéndose loco.

— Mañana te irás al doctor— dijo Suiza súbitamente

— Ya dije que no pasó nada—

— NO TE CREO— gritó Suiza finalmente — Estas siendo irresponsable. Mañana irás con cualquiera de nosotros al médico, y luego te dirigirás hacia la casa de tu superior a pedir disculpas... —

— ¿qué tiene que ver su majestad en todo esto? —

— Suitzy creo que estas exagerando la situación— empezó a hablar Gilbert — La conoces a la perfección, ella no permitiría que alguien la tocará así, no creas en tus conclusiones ni siquiera el rumor y... —

Austria tenía ganas de abofetear a Prusia, pero lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo, Suiza ya escuchó lo que nadie quería oír.

— ¿Qué rumor? — Preguntó furioso — hablen—

— Hace un mes atrás alguien difundió el rumor que Feliciano y yo tuvimos un encuentro, de esos que dice Ludwig—

— **¿y es verdad?** — preguntaron Ludwig y Basch a punto de gritar.

— **No** — respondieron Roderich, Gilbert y Erika al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Austria como Prusia se sorprendieron al oírse defendiendo a Erika. Sería la primera vez que congeniaban.

— ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían? — preguntó Ludwig empezando a enojarse y entendiendo a Suiza y sintiéndose traicionado por su "mejor" amigo.

— Era un rumor a voces, me sorprende que no lo escucharan— comentó Austria parándose de su asiento.

— Lo voy a matar—

— No, no lo harás. — dijo Austria — ya escuchaste a Lily, ella se le declaró y él le retribuyo sus sentimientos ¿por qué no mejor dejarlo así? —

— porque no me gusta, has visto cómo es. — dijo Suiza sacando su revólver y cargándolo — Todas las mujeres que coquetea, lo llorón que es, lo inútil que Es—

— Él no es nada de lo que estás diciendo— dijo Erika defendiéndolo.

— De todas las naciones, él es el único que le llama a Francia "Hermano mayor" ¿por qué crees que sea? — Ludwig sin remordimiento asintió apoyando a Suiza en esto — solo quiere explorarte, y luego adiós. Ser una más del montón—

— Eso no es cierto—

— Él no te ama— dijo Suiza escupiendo veneno — así que acéptalo—

— No—

— Escucha, te prohibimos que lo vuelvas a ver—

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Gilbert — tú no eres Germania, no nos puedes dar órdenes. Ni siquiera a Erika que a pesar de vivir contigo es independiente —

— Pero no en todo, y si no quiere una represalia más grande, se mantendrá callada e irá a su habitación—

— eso es injusto— dijo Erika al borde de las lágrimas — metes a Liechtenstein en esto, cuando en realidad es asunto solo de Erika—

— No me importa, anda—

— NO—

Suiza iba a darle una bofetada pero Austria se interpuso.

— No te atrevas, ya aprendió su lección— dijo él mirándole con rabia a los ojos — estás haciendo naufragio de lo que solo es un barco a la deriva—

— ¿y cómo quieres que reaccione? — dijo zafándose de Austria— mi hermana acaba de traicionarme—

— Ella no te ha traicionado— dijo Prusia — confía en su palabra, ellos no han hecho nada—

— Ya no es la edad media, Suiza. Deja ese gran drama, que es lo que estás haciendo—

— BASTA— gritó Liechtenstein — dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí —

— Erika tiene razón— habló Ludwig quien se había quedado callado por varios minutos — tengo una solución a corto plazo—

— **¿qué solución?** —

— Pues... el involucrado debe dar su testimonio, disculparse si es el caso de que ambos nos estén mintiendo—

— Que no lo hacemos— dijo Erika tomando la palabra de Feliciano, ya que él no estaba ahí

Pero ninguno la escuchó por el momento.

— Y dependiendo de lo que diga, podríamos ponerle un castigo a nivel de naciones—

— están mezclando a Feliciano con Italia, es no es justo— volvió a interrumpir Erika pero recibió una respuesta un tanto cruel por parte de Ludwig.

— Es justo, porque ambos tanto Erika como Feliciano, actuaron irresponsablemente sin medir las consecuencias para Liechtenstein o Italia. Así que te irás con Austria, hoy. Tú — dijo señalando a Austria— mañana la llevaras al médico, porque de verdad Erika no te creemos, mientras yo hablaré con Feliciano—

Nadie dijo nada más, Austria salió con Liechtenstein y Prusia detrás. Ludwig salió minutos después. Sin antes de escuchar una amenaza por parte de Suiza.

— Sé que ese bastardo es tu amigo, pero si resulta que metió la pata es mejor que te despidas de él, porque no vivirá para contarlo—

Ludwig no respondió. Estaba tan molesto con Feliciano que hubiera llevado a Basch en ese instante a su casa y dejado que le disparara. Pero algo en su interior lo mantuvo calmado. Hasta escucharlo de su boca.

Lovino fue al departamento de su hermano, pero se topó con la horrible visión de que no estaba ahí. De alguna forma, Veneziano vendió su departamento, y transportó todas sus pertenencias a algún otro lugar en menos de 10 horas. Y ahora no sabía cómo encontrarlo, aunque podría conocer a alguien que sí.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

¿De qué tiene que hablar Ludwig con Feliciano? ¿Romano encontrará a Feliciano y le contará lo que pasa? ¿Qué hara Prusia por defender a su pequeñita? ¿Qué hará Austria para detener está locura? ¿Disparara Suiza a Feliciano? ¿Liechtenstein se irá de la casa de Suiza?

Todas estas preguntas hallarán su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

Si les gustó no se olviden de comentar, dejar sugerencias, o críticas.


	13. Juicio

Hola Todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Estamos llegando al final de la historia. Y creo que este capítulo es el más largo de todos. Tengo aquí varias cosas, solo digo preparense para los problemas. De verdad espero que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Francia estaba algo avergonzado, tener a su hermano menor mirándolo con enojo, en la sala de su casa.

— te dije que no le dijeras a nadie—

— él vino a mí desesperado por tí, no tuve corazón para mentirle—

— Ahora mi lugar de paz fue arrebatado... — dijo Feliciano pasándose varias veces las manos por su cabello despeinándolo por completo.

— ¿me darás una copia de la llave de tu nuevo departamento? — Francia no debió preguntar porque Feliciano lo mató con la mirada — no te enojes, hice lo que consideraba correcto—

De pronto, la puerta de la casa de Francia fue golpeada hasta no más poder. El dueño del lugar, no esperaba a nadie. Así que solo preguntó quién era a la distancia.

— Francis soy yo, Antonio. Lovino está conmigo necesitamos hablar. Es urgente—

— no te atrevas a decirles donde estoy, me voy a esconder— susurró Feliciano y se escondió en un pequeño armario en desuso cerca a la entrada de la casa.

Francia abrió la puerta y se topó con dos rostros agitados. Lovino estaba a punto de desmoronarse de cansancio. Y Antonio al parecer había caído varias veces usando su cara como almohada. Los dejó entrar, y los condujo hacia la sala de estar, en seguida trajo unos vasos con agua y su botiquín para curar la cara de Antonio.

En cuanto ellos pudieron al fin respirar, y Francis empezó a curar la cara de Antonio; Lovino explicó lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿has visto a Feliciano? O talvez sabes ¿dónde está? —

— No, mon cher, no lo he visto en días. — Mintió— seguramente está molesto conmigo— dijo Francis regresando a ver a Lovino sin prestar atención a Antonio.

— auch... — se quejó Antonio

— Lo siento— dijo Francis mirando a Antonio— ¿de verdad no lo encuentran? —

— Ya lo buscamos por todas partes—

— ¿qué es tan urgente? —

— Mia cognata, está en problemas— dijo Lovino

De inmediato la puerta del armario se abrió y Feliciano llegó a la sala en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Ajá! — dijo Lovino levantándose — sabía que estabas aquí—

— ¡olvida eso! — dijo acercándose — ¿qué le paso a Lily? —

Rápidamente Lovino y Antonio le informaron lo sucedido cuando Erika llegó a su casa.

— Eso era de esperarse— comentó Francia.

— creo que debo arreglar esto— dijo Feliciano tomando su abrigo solo siendo detenido por su hermano.

— No hay nada que puedas resolver hoy— Feliciano iba a protestar pero su hermano lo arrastró hacia uno de los sofás de la casa — si vas hoy, causarás más daño que bien. Deja que pase el enojo. Mañana iremos contigo a solucionar esto—

— No tienen que venir conmigo... —

— Lo lamento Feli pero Lovino tiene razón— dijo Antonio siendo apoyado por Francis.

— Es verdad, somos tus hermanos mayores, así que te acompañaremos en esto—

— Pero... —

— siempre te decimos que estaremos ahí apoyándote ¿verdad? — dijo Francis de improvisto.

— Sí, así es. — afirmó Feliciano

— Así que déjanos apoyarte, ahora que es cuando más lo necesitas—

— Gracias... —

Erika llegó a la casa de Austria junto con Gilbert. Austria le acomodó el cuarto de huéspedes para ella, y enseguida se encerró en él. No pudo dormirse, causando que escuchara la conversación de sus hermanos mayores fuera de su habitación.

— te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaste— dijo Austria en un tono acusatorio.

— No he hecho nada, señorito— respondió Prusia.

— por supuesto que lo hiciste, lo pensé detenidamente, analicé cada movimiento de Lily en estos últimos meses, y llegué a una extraña conclusión—

— ¿qué conclusión? Ilústrame—

— Que esto no hubiera pasado, si tú no hubieras sugerido que Veneziano se quedará en nuestra reunión en primer lugar—

— Para que te informes, lo sugerí por motivos distintos. Esas reuniones son tan aburridas que necesitábamos alguien que nos divirtiera. Además yo no le dije a Feliciano que viniera a nuestra reunión. Fue el destino—

— El destino— dijo Austria incrédulo— eso que llamas destino no existe—

— Si existe, y lo sabes. Muchas cosas en la historia han pasado por lo que los humanos llaman meras coincidencias—

— No importa, ¿Qué vamos hacer? —

Mientras Austria y Prusia se debatían una respuesta para que Suiza dejara de estar tan molesto, Liechtenstein no pudo dejar de pensar en eso del destino que había dicho Gilbert. Es verdad que el destino existía, ella lo creía. Fue el destino que la condujo hacia ese lugar oscuro donde Basch la encontró. Y seguramente fue el destino que hizo que Feliciano llegará de visita ese día de la reunión.

Sin dejar de pensarlo, se quedó dormida. Al mismo tiempo que el silencio se hizo presente en la casa.

En sueños se encontró con alguien. Un muchacho de capa negra y cabellera rubia, y ojos celestes.

— guten tag Lily... — le saludó.

Ella sabía que lo conocía. No obstante no recordaba de dónde.

—... sé que no me recuerdas— concluyó él — pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré en este contratiempo—

— ¿quién eres tú? —

— no tienes porqué saberlo— contestó él sonriendo y empezando a alejarse — gracias por hacer feliz a Italia—

— De nada... supongo— y en cuanto le respondió él había desaparecido ya.

Suiza descansaba en su habitación, después de tremendo disgusto tuvo que administrarse una pastilla para poder conciliar el sueño. Soñó con un verde prado, el cual estaba cubierto de las más hermosas flores, Edelweiss. Y a su lado, alguien conocido pero desaparecido de este mundo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— Siempre me gustó esta vista— dijo el chico sin regresarle a ver.

— A mí también. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — contestó Basch asombrado de verlo siquiera.

— Vine hablar sobre el terrible juicio que tendrás mañana—

— ¿de qué lado estás? — dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia la dirección contraria y frunciendo el ceño — ¿mío o de esos? —

— de ninguno, soy neutral—

— No puedes ser neutral, Sacro Imperio Romano, es tu hermana menor de la que estamos hablando, y ese bastardo abusó de ella—

— Recuerda Suiza que Italia fue mi amigo y algo más—

— Por eso mismo. No estas molesto que ese sujeto te haya traicionado y con tu hermana—

— Suiza, sé que no te he tratado lo suficiente pero te diré varias cosas— dijo él regresándole a ver seriamente — En primer lugar: no estoy molesto, estoy feliz de que al fin él deje de pensar en mí y busque otra persona—

— Pero... —

— En segundo lugar: tú no tuviste contacto con Liechtenstein sino hasta la primera guerra mundial, sabías de su existencia pero no la conociste durante esa época. Ella estuvo con Prusia y Austria en ese entonces. Así que no actúes como la única persona que la ha cuidado en toda su vida—

Suiza no dijo nada, lo intentó pero al hacerlo se mordió la lengua. No podía contradecirlo, él tenía razón. Al ver que no objetaría Sacro Imperio decidió continuar.

— Y por último: ellos ya se conocían, eran tan buenos amigos, si tan solo los hubieras visto en esa época. Fue fácil para sus corazones entablar ese sentimiento porque ya estaba ahí, solo tenía que salir. Solo que se olvidaron de ello; han pasado tantas cosas desde que se conocieron que es obvio que ambos lo hicieran—

— Entiendo todo eso, pero Erika está bajo mi protección, me prometí que nada le pasaría... —

—y nada le ha pasado ¿a qué le tienes miedo? — Suiza no respondió— ¿A qué te abandone y se olvide de ti? ¿Qué te deje solo? —

Suiza agachó más la cabeza ocultando sus ojos que se habían llenado peligrosamente de lágrimas y que no quería derramar. Al menos no en frente de Sacro Imperio.

— Ella no lo hará. Hoy en la mañana llegó a decirte toda la verdad, pero tu sobreactuaste. Ella esperaba que la comprendieras, que la escucharas. Pero no, actuaste dramáticamente. Y si sigues actuando así, como hasta ahora vas a perder a todos tus amigos, si es que tienes alguno— dijo el seriamente — sé que no eres muy extrovertido, pero si te abrieras un poquito más al resto de naciones, tal vez te fuera mejor—

— he estado solo todo este tiempo. Y seguiré bien así—

— No digo que te lances a buscar amigos, solo te digo que no seas tan erizo y piensa más las cosas antes de decirlas, en especial si vas a lastimar a alguien como Liechtenstein—

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— preguntó Suiza

— Que escuches, y de forma calmada des un veredicto—

— Pero... —

Para cuando Suiza se dio cuenta, Sacro Imperio ya no estaba. Ya era el alba, estaba en su cama, despierto. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas. Las abrió lentamente y ante sus ojos se le presentó una bella mañana, sin nubes y un cálido ambiente. Se preguntó si de verdad su conversación con Sacro Imperio Romano había sido tan solo un sueño, una especie de manifestación de su consciencia en forma de alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo. En cuanto alzó las cobijas para hacer su cama, encontró una flor de Edelweiss cerca de su almohada.

Feliciano como nunca se despertó temprano, se vistió con esmero. Para cuando bajó a la sala de estar, pretendiendo salir, Lovino lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró al comedor; Feliciano logró zafarse en la entrada del mismo para poder respirar, su hermano lo estaba ahogando.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo enojado, y finalmente aspirando aire.

— tienes visitas... —

Feliciano se asomó al comedor, y se encontró con Japón y Alemania en la mesa esperando.

— Ohayo, Feliciano-kun— dijo Kiku intentando suavizar la situación.

— Buon Giorno—

Alemania no respondió ningún saludo. Lovino salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Pero por precaución se quedó cerca, y el lugar más cerca era, en efecto, la cocina.

— Qué... — empezó a decir Feliciano pero Kiku, le paró con un gesto y de su bolsillo extrajo un papel.

— Siéntese por favor— dijo Kiku y en cuanto Feliciano obedeció dio lectura — Ludwig-san me pidió que fuera una especie de intermediario en esto... — Feliciano lo miró confundido, Kiku le respondió susurrando — él está muy molesto con usted, por eso no le ha hablado... —

— Ludwig yo... —

— Kiku dile a la persona en frente que mantenga silencio— susurró relativamente alto Ludwig hacia Kiku, lo hizo a propósito para que Feliciano escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

— Ludwig-san dice que no hable aún— dijo avergonzado, y enseguida empezó a leer — A la persona que era mi amigo, Feliciano... —

La respuesta de Feliciano fue mirar a Ludwig incrédulo, abriendo sus ojos y luego mirando con la misma fuerza a Kiku quien se sintió como un niño en medio de un divorcio.

—... no soy bueno con las palabras así que he decidido escribirlas. Estoy muy decepcionado por tu manera de actuar, siempre has sido impredecible a mi lógica, pero jamás creí que serías capaz de abusar de mi confianza... —

— No he abusado de tu confianza— dijo Feliciano de inmediato.

— Kiku, dile a este sujeto que deje de ser hipócrita, y que se calle— esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

— Ludwig-san dice... —

— sé lo que dijo Kiku, gracias— dijo Feliciano conteniéndose de insultar a la nación asiática en el medio de esto, ya que él no tenía la culpa.

— Continúo entonces... — lanzó un suspiró y continúo leyendo— no te bastó meterte en mi casa y adueñarte de mi amistad, sino que seguiste entrometiéndote hasta dar con la persona más pura que conozco, mi pequeña hermanita y... —

— Ella es mayor a ti, y por casi un siglo—

— Kiku dile a esa persona que esos detalles aquí no importan—

— Ludwig-san dice que... —

— ¡sé lo que dijo! — volvió a repetir esta vez con más emoción en su voz — pero ella no es una niña, mucho menos una indefensa mujer—

— Kiku dile a esa persona que si no se calla, le daré un golpe. —

— Sumimasen, Feliciano-kun, pero permítame terminar —

— De acuerdo—

— eso no fue lo que dije— dijo de improvisto Ludwig.

— Ludwig-san dice... —

— ¿ES ENSERIO? — gritó Feliciano— puedo oírte perfectamente, pero si quieres jugar así, de acuerdo. Kiku dile a ese inmaduro que te deje terminar—

— Feliciano-kun dice que me deje leer—

— Continúa, por favor —

Kiku hasta estas alturas se estaba empezando a cansar, y si no se solucionaba esto habría un pleito grande no entre dos naciones, sino entre tres. Y eso es lo que no quería y tenía miedo desde el principio.

—... y terminaste corrompiéndola, seduciéndola y abusando de ella...— con cada palabra a Feliciano se le veía en su rostro la tristeza por la dureza de esas palabras, de la misma forma a Kiku —... así que he decidido darte a escoger: Mi amistad o tu perversión... —

— ¡No he hecho nada de esas cosas!— dijo Feliciano intentando en vano defenderse.

— Kiku, dile a ese de ahí, que tiene que elegir entre ser mi amigo, o más bien dicho nuestro amigo, alejándose de mi hermana. O llevársela y jamás dirigirnos la palabra—

— Ludwig-san dice... un segundo ¿por qué me está metiendo en esto?— dijo Kiku horrorizado — Yo aquí soy neutral—

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kiku— dijo Feliciano calmando a la nación asiática — ¿hay algo más en esa carta? —

— No—

— Bien, debes saber mi opinión sobre esto Ludwig—

Ludwig no dijo absolutamente nada, solo que regresó a ver con perspicacia hacia Feliciano, sus ojos azules estaban dolidos por la supuesta traición.

— Ludwig, te pido que por favor me escuches en silencio— dijo Feliciano, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ligeramente regreso a ver a Kiku y este con un destello en su mirada le pidió que continuara— Me temo que lo que me pides será algo imposible; tal vez sea difícil de creer, pero de lo que me acusas soy inocente, no he abusado tu confianza, y si lo he hecho seguramente fue de forma inconsciente, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte.

Tu amistad no es con privilegios, nunca he esperado nada de ti, a excepción durante la guerra, ahí esperaba que me ayudaras, pero eso fue porque era realmente inútil. Lamentablemente es el corazón quien decide a quien se ama, fue involuntario haber llegado ese día, y encontrarme con Erika. Enamorarme fue secundario, esto, te juro que esto, no fue planeado. De ninguna manera. No la he irrespetado de ninguna forma, y si lo hice ella me ha perdonado ya. Porque tal vez no sea un caballero refinado como Inglaterra, a pesar de que Austria, como mi guardián, intentara convertirme en uno.

He cometido errores durante toda mi vida, pero esto que está ocurriendo no lo considero ningún error. Así que me temo que no puedo escoger tu amistad, por más que quisiera seguir siendo tu amigo fiel. Amo a Erika, no puedo evitarlo. Pero tampoco es mi intención alejarte de alguien que tanto quieres. Así que prefiero mil veces dejar de ser tu amigo y alejarme de ella... —

— ¡Feliciano-kun! — dijo Kiku sorprendido por todo esa revelación.

Ludwig también se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

— Así, está bien Kiku. Tú eres neutral. No hay problema. Ya lo había estado pensando — puso la sonrisa más triste que un hombre podría dibujar en su rostro — De ahora en adelante corto mis lazos contigo, dejaré en paz a Erika, pero tendrás que aceptar que Romano irá a las reuniones en la ONU, G8, G20, UE, y demás. No te molestaré de ninguna forma. Te doy mi palabra—

— Ludwig-san... — dijo Kiku esperando una respuesta — diga algo — nada, no había ningún tipo de movimiento — ¿de verdad lo va a dejar así? — preguntó Kiku indignado.

— ¿Qué ganas con esto? — preguntó súbitamente

— Nada, si tengo suerte, tú y Erika me olvidaran, al igual que el resto, pero yo jamás podré olvidarlos. Nunca olvido a quienes se van—

— Pero... — Ludwig no supo nada más que decir, solo se quedó ahí viendo a sus dos mejores amigos y se le vino una horrible imagen de estar completamente solo en su futuro. Eso ni pensarlo — *suspiro* no tienes que llegar a tales extremos, Feliciano—

Kiku sonrió como nunca lo habían visto hacerlo, de inmediato regresó a ver a Feliciano y dijo— Ludwig-san dice que... —

— No Kiku, ahora puedo hablar yo solo— dijo Ludwig interrumpiéndolo — como decía, no tienes que llegar a esos extremos. Solo aclárame algo ¿de verdad no has ultrajado a Erika de ninguna forma? —

— No, y cómo dije antes, si de alguna forma lo hice ya me he disculpado con ella—

— Sin embargo sigo molesto contigo— dijo Ludwig asustando a Kiku de nuevo — no, es porque estés enamorado de mi hermana, me agrada la idea— aclaró, y respirando hondo soltó lo que tanto le intrigaba — Lo que de verdad me fastidia de todo esto es por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes, no solo te hubiera comprendido, te hubiera ayudado. Y el drama de ayer y hoy jamás hubiera pasado ¿te das cuenta lo que me hiciste hacer? —

— Lo lamento— dijo Feliciano de improvisto

— No lo lamentes, maldita sea, se supone que para algo somos amigos ¿verdad? —

— Ludwig-san, entienda a Feliciano-kun; sus sentimientos no eran tan claros entonces—

— ¿y tú cómo lo sabes? — dijo Ludwig mirando a Kiku con resentimiento aún, ahora por ambos, Kiku bajó la mirada de inmediato avergonzado — ¿ven a lo que me refiero? Si me lo hubieran dicho, esto no estuviera pasando—

— Lo sien... —

— Ya te dijo que no lo sientas— gritó Romano entrando a la habitación con varias charolas — el bastardo tiene razón, ahora coman esto. Y se alistan, debemos ir con Suiza para que te disculpes con él—

— Ves, si me lo hubieras dicho antes, Lovino y yo no estaríamos de acuerdo, eso me revuelve el estómago—

— Y esto me está revolviendo el estómago a mí también macho patatas. Así que coman, y rápido—

Gilbert y Roderich esperaban fuera de la puerta del consultorio. Elizabetha acompañó a Erika en esto. Como ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que se debía hacer, Roderich llamó a su ex esposa por este favor. A lo cual recibieron ambos un bombardeo de preguntas, al escuchar las respuestas de ambos, ella se puso de inmediato de lado de su pequeño Feliciano, porque confiaba plenamente en él. Aunque muy en el fondo, se lamentaba de que ninguno de los dos haya avanzado.

Después de una hora de esperar. La puerta del consultorio se abrió.

— Inmaculada solo como la virgen misma— mencionó Hungría en voz baja, pero a la vez avergonzando a Liechtenstein hasta no más poder.

Gilbert y Prusia liberaron el aire de sus bocas que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

— ¿ahora qué sigue? — preguntó Elizabetha ya en su voz normal.

— Mi superior desea verme— respondió Liechtenstein poniéndose en el lugar de un cordero que iba ser llevado al matadero, y que aunque no quisiera sabría que sería sacrificado.

— Yo la acompaño— sugirió Roderich.

Gilbert y Elizabetha asintieron, los vieron marcharse. Gilbert subió a Elizabetha a su auto para llevarla a casa, sin embargo ella no estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿a casa? — mencionó indignada— por supuesto que no, me tienes que llevar a Suiza tengo que hablar con... —

— Mira Eli, sé que quieres ayudar, pero entre menos gente se entrometa mejor—

— Pero es que... —

— Seguramente Ludwig ya habló con Feliciano y están en camino para arreglar todo esto—

— En cuanto Suiza vea a Feliciano lo va a matar—

— No lo hará—

— ¿cómo lo sabes? —

— La verdad no lo sé. Pero tienes que confiar en nosotros ¿podrías? —

— *suspiro* de acuerdo, pero mantenme informada del resultado —

— Serás la primera en saber, te lo juro—

Liechtenstein arribó a la casa de su superior. Caminó pasillos, subió escaleras y finalmente se encontró fuera de su oficina. Austria detrás de él. El mayordomo, conocido de Erika, los anunció, y dejó pasar en cuanto escuchó la orden.

Ambas naciones entraron de inmediato, Austria hizo una reverencia, y Liechtenstein la repitió temerosa. Su majestad, Juan Adán II, recibió a las naciones con una sonrisa abierta.

— Majestad, entiendo que Suiza ya le ha puesto al corriente de porque mi interrupción en su agenda— habló Liechtenstein serena y calmada.

— Estoy al corriente— respondió su majestad — Aunque me pregunto la razón por la cual, el señor Austria es tu acompañante—

— He venido a dar varias explicaciones, señor —

— Es muy amable de su parte, Sr. Austria, no obstante quisiera escucharlos de la boca de la nación a la cual estoy a cargo, en privado, por favor—

— como diga— Austria hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación. Liechtenstein lo regresó a ver, como asegurándose de que su hermano mayor se había ido dejándola sola.

— Erika... —

Liechtenstein regresó a ver asombrada. Su real majestad no solía tratarla por su nombre a menos de que se tratara de algo que no correspondiera a Liechtenstein.

—... El Sr. Suiza llamó ayer bastante indignado, aunque en realidad hablaba como Basch y no como la nación que representa. Mencionó algo de una mala conducta ¿de qué se trata?... — Erika iba a hablar pero nada salió de su boca, al verlo el príncipe se acercó a ella — Te conozco de toda mi vida, y sé que un mala conducta no es algo que sueles hacer—

— Juan... — dijo Erika atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre—... No le ha pasado que cuando encuentra algo que le hace feliz, todo el mundo lo ve como malo —

— Depende, de qué sea — respondió él llevándola hacia una pequeña sala a un lado de la habitación — ¿no son Drogas? —

— No, por supuesto que no—

— Dios santo me ha escuchado, entonces mi pequeña ¿qué es el objeto de esta felicidad? —

— Una nación— dijo ella sonrojándose.

Su majestad entendió de inmediato — así que ya estás en esa edad... puedo preguntar ¿quién es el afortunado? —

— Italia Norte—

El Príncipe empezó a reír complacido— Oh vaya, eso se veía venir... —

— ¿a qué se refiere? —

— Erika, ¿no lo recuerdas? — ella negó con la cabeza, el príncipe sonrió— El abuelo de mi padre se lo contó, y este me contó a mí. Fue el año de 1860 y algo. Tú y otros soldados fueron a Italia a pelear, 80 en total. — Erika se le vino la imagen de la guerra terrible, pero de alguien a su lado, evitando a toda costa que se lastimara — Regresaron 81, regresaste con Italia Norte si no me equivoco; hasta que Austria lo sacó de aquí poco tiempo después—

Y de pronto, a Liechtenstein se le vino la imagen de varios Italia en distintas edades. Sus recuerdos afloraban de inmediato. Jugar con él durante su vida con Austria hasta sus encuentros casuales cuando apoyaba a escondidas a los Nazis en la segunda guerra mundial. Él siempre estuvo ahí, para ella.

— Si finalmente ustedes unieron su camino, como Erika y Feliciano, ¿es ese su nombre verdad? — Erika asintió — no tengo problema, tienes 200 años por el amor de Dios ya es tiempo que tomes riendas en tu vida como Erika, siempre y cuando eso no afecte a Liechtenstein ¿estamos? —

— Gracias Juan—

— sé feliz pequeña, y dile a Suiza que te castigué con algo, no sé... invéntate algo—

— Se lo diré, gracias por entender—

— A pesar de que eres inmortal, tienes sentimientos y yo los entiendo, vete ya—

Liechtenstein se levantó contenta, antes de irse, le dio un abrazo y un beso a su superior en la mejilla, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación; Austria estaba bien pegado a la puerta intentando escuchar, cuando Liechtenstein salió se golpeó fuertemente dejándolo sordo por unos minutos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro de Erika se dirigieron a Suiza.

Veneziano entró a la casa de Suiza, respirando profundamente, estaba nervioso. A pesar de que Francia, España, Romano, Alemania y Japón lo habían acompañado; Suiza no los dejó pasar. Prusia era el único quien se encontraba a dentro de la casa, y cuando el acusado entró fue expulsado de ella. Así que todos ellos esperaron a fuera con los oídos abiertos por si escuchaban el sonido de un arma ser disparada.

Suiza lo condujo hacia un pequeño estudio, le pidió que se sentara. A un lado había pequeños dulces.

— ¿café? — preguntó Suiza de improvisto, sorprendiendo a Veneziano.

— Sí gracias— respondió Veneziano — Creí que estabas furioso conmigo— comentó al recibir la pequeña taza con el líquido amargo en ella.

— Estoy furioso contigo — respondió él sentándose en su asiento tras un escritorio — Pero alguien me dio un consejo de que me calmara para escuchar tus razones—

Veneziano dejó la taza sin probar en un portavasos cerca y acercó su asiento hacia su juez. Él sabía que si no lo convencía, que sino hablaba con la verdad y mostraba sus intenciones reales todo se acabaría, ya sea con la muerte o con una infinita soledad. Así que armándose de valor, abrió su boca para hablar. Pero fue parado por Suiza quien con su mano le indicó que callara.

— ¿Te das cuenta qué es lo que has hecho? — Veneziano movió la cabeza negando — Me has hecho hacer cosas terribles: Casi golpeo a Erika, me quejé con su superior de su comportamiento — Veneziano estaba asombrado pero cuando iba a reclamar por los esos actos atroces Suiza continúo — Al igual que tu hermano mayor tengo mi carácter, sus peleas las escuchó a la perfección, pero jamás creí que lo usaría contra la persona que más quiero. Y todo esto es por tu culpa.

Tenías que fijarte en ella. Habiendo otra mujeres más bonitas que ella. Tú que coqueteas como si de una competencia se tratara, toda mujer que ves cae a tus pies ¿por qué te tenías que enamorar de Erika? —

— Yo no decidí enamorarme de ella así como así. No es que escogí a propósito, Basch. Es solo que desde que la conozco mi corazón ha latido por ella—

— Un mes no es suficiente... —

— En realidad, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Fue cuando llegó como una niña pequeña a la casa de Austria—

— Y supones que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista—

— No, la verdad no sé en qué momento pude haberme enamorado de ella, pero supongo que los últimos meses influyeron mucho—

— Suponiendo que te creo, y que creo que hace dos noches no la estuviste explorando...—

— Pero Gilbert dijo que...—

— No me importa lo que dijo Gilbert. Suponiendo que todo eso es verdad, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? —

— ¿qué voy hacer? —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te dure ese sentimiento? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? — preguntó él muy enojado — ¿cuándo le harás saber que tienes a otra mujer bajo la manga y le dirás que solo has estado jugueteando con ella? —

— Perdóname Basch, pero yo jamás haría eso. —

— No, perdóname tú a mí— respondió con sarcasmo — eres, de todas las naciones, el único que le corresponde a Francia el título de "Hermano mayor" y eso no me trae buenos sentimientos—

— Fratello Francia, es él. Yo soy yo— respondió muy molesto, estaba cansado de que lo compararan con Francia y que los vieran como pervertidos — Además si quieres acusarme de conquistador empedernido deberías estar mejor informado, y nombrar a Giacomo Casanova, quien fue un ciudadano de mi capital hace mucho tiempo; pero antes de que lo digas, no, no he sido su discípulo—

— Entonces responde a la maldita pregunta ¿qué vas hacer con ella? —

— AMARLA, QUERERLA, CUIDARLA, PROTEGERLA... —

— Ahí estoy en completo desacuerdo ¿cómo la vas a cuidar y proteger si ni siquiera puedes cuidar y protegerte a ti mismo? — dijo Suiza levantándose de su asiento, poniendo dos de sus manos en el escritorio.

Mientras tanto en la parte de afuera, todos estaban expectantes, Romano, Francia y España estaban jugando cartas, para distraer el aburrimiento. Japón miraba asombrado la tranquilidad que profesaban. Mientras Alemania y Prusia iban de allá para acá, preocupados. Austria estacionó su auto fuera de la casa, y junto con Liechtenstein observó ese pequeño grupo de gente. Liechtenstein bajó del auto asustada, y asombrada por tal visión.

— ¿qué pasó? — preguntó a nadie en particular.

— Feliciano está hablando con Basch— dijo Francia sacando un juego perfecto, haciendo que Romano y España perdieran.

— Voy a entrar... — dijo ella.

— ¿De verdad quiere hacer eso? — preguntó Francia — Si entra, tal vez Basch no considere a Feliciano digno de usted—

— ¿qué hago entonces? —

— Esperar— respondió Lovino mezclando los naipes.

Feliciano había estado a minutos de levantarse de su asiento y golpear a Basch en la cara.

— Basch— dijo con calma — esto nada tiene que ver con Italia, en lo que concierne a proteger a Erika, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance— dijo cruzando los brazos — no me pidas que intervenga en su política porque no lo haré, a menos de que ella me lo pida—

— Bien, recopilemos. Dices que la amas desde hace 300 años aproximadamente, y que cuando la tengas a tu lado le darás, en pocas palabras, todos tus sentimientos afectuosos solo a ella—

— En términos prácticos, sí—

— No me convence—

— ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI BASCH? — gritó, y no pasó desapercibido a quienes esperaban afuera — Le puedo dar mi vida si quiere, pero más de eso ya no puedo dar—

— Lo sé— Feliciano paró antes de mencionar algo lo miró con asombro — pero entiéndeme, Erika es todo para mí. No quiero que nadie le haga daño—

— Y nadie le hará daño. Te lo juro —

— Está bien, tu ganas— Feliciano celebró en silencio, finalmente tomando la taza de café, que aunque fría, le sabía delicioso — pero... —

— ¿Pero? — dijo él casi escupiendo el café.

— Tengo ciertas condiciones que debes cumplir: Nada de besos escondidos, nada de escapadas, y sobre todo nada a escondidas. Si quieres besarla lo haces en público, si quieres salir con ella, dime un día y le doy permiso, si quieres... —

— En otras palabras quieres que te mantenga informado—

— No tan informado, pero sí—

— Está bien para mí— dijo Erika desde la puerta — ¿interrumpo? —

— No, llegaste justo al final de nuestra conversación. Lo ocurrido lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Pero si vuelve ocurrir, prefiero que sea aquí... —

— Es una maravillosa idea, Feli puede mudarse aquí— dijo Erika entrando y abrazando a Feliciano por detrás.

— Ve~ gracias por querer que me quede aquí—

— no me refería a eso y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero—

— Sí, Bruder lo sabemos. No te alarmes. Gracias por aceptar eso—

— Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio, esto no habría pasado—

— ¿Habría pasado diferente? — preguntó ella curiosa.

—No, hubiera sido peor—

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí

Aún falta un capítulo más. Aunque podrían considerarlo como un final. La verdad no lo sé.

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	14. Epílogo

Feliciano entró al edificio de la ONU con su hermano detrás. Y enseguida fue secuestrado por Feliks y Tino. Le tomaron de los brazos, le dieron sus documentos a Lovino, y lo arrastraron a un lado del edificio. Un lugar donde las cámaras y los oídos curiosos escaseaban. A veces Feliciano dudaba de las buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

— Ya nos enteramos... — dijo Tino en cuanto lo depositaron en el suelo.

— ¿se enteraron de qué? — preguntó Feliciano jugando con ellos.

— Como que, ya es oficial lo tuyo con Liechtenstein— respondió Polonia golpeándole ligeramente el brazo.

— Pues sí—

Feliciano no pudo decir nada más, sus dos amigos se le abalanzaron a felicitarlo.

— ¿qué hay de Suiza? — preguntó Tino de pronto

— Después de tenerme en una especie de juicio, me dio permiso—

— Eso, como que, es un milagro—

— se podría decir—

— tenemos que celebrarlo ¿partido de fútbol en el bar? — preguntó Tino de improvisto.

— Lo siento chicos, hoy tengo una cita con Lily, tal vez mañana podamos salir—

— Como que, nos acabas de cambiar por una chica— dijo Feliks burlándose.

— Eso es injusto— dijo Tino siguiendo la broma.

— No para mí—

Feliciano continúo hablando con ellos mientras regresaban a la sala de juntas. A la vez Liechtenstein fue interrogada por cierta amiga suya.

— Estaba tan preocupada por ti— dijo Natalia angustiada— Debiste haberme dicho algo—

— Lo sé, lo siento Naty. Pero ahora ya es oficial, con permiso de Basch y todo—

— Eso si es un milagro. Me alegro por ti—

— Gracias—

— ¿qué vas hacer hoy por la tarde? — preguntó Natalia — hay una nueva cafetería que... —

— Lo siento Nata, Feli y yo tendremos una cita hoy por la tarde, pero podemos ir mañana ¿no te molesta?—

— No, aunque me duele. Ahora tengo que compartir tu tiempo—

— no te preocupes, no pienso alejarme mucho de ti tampoco—

La junta dio inicio, se habló de las mismas frivolidades económicas de siempre, Estados Unidos se puso a pelear con Inglaterra, luego ambos se enfrentaron a Francia en una discusión. En pocas palabras la misma rutina de siempre.

Al final del día. Erika, salió del tocador un poco mejor arreglada, mientras Feliciano le esperaba en la puerta del edificio junto con su hermano quien le estaba asegurando que trabajaría, en el hotel con las notas tomadas. Mientras él disfrutaría de su velada con su pequeña dama. En cuanto se encontraron, Feliciano hizo aparecer de su espalda, por arte de magia, un sencillo ramo de Lirios, Lily tomó el ramo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se fueron.

Caminaron por un lindo parque, subieron a un bote y navegaron por el gran lago, a su lado, varios cisnes paseaban por ahí. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que los estaban vigilando.

— Japón, puedes tomar ese otro ángulo— preguntó Hungría mientras ajustaba el zoom de su cámara para tomar fotografías, escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

— No se preocupe, Hungría-san lo estoy grabando todo— respondió el occidental quien se sujetaba a una rama de un árbol para tener mejor perspectiva.

— debería darles vergüenza— dijo Austria de improvisto.

— Miren quien habla ¿qué haces con esos larga vistas? — preguntó Hungría señalando los prismáticos colgando en el cuello de la nación aristócrata.

— Estoy vigilando que no hagan nada impropio—

— No lo harán, y aunque lo hicieran, Feliciano tiene condones en sus bolsillos— dijo Francia

— Y Lily tiene pastillas en su bolso— acotó Bielorrusia

Ambos, escondidos a poca distancia de Hungría, entre los matorrales; tenían binoculares, mirando fijamente al lago, específicamente al bote donde Feliciano y Erika navegaban.

— ¿qué clase de regalo es ese? — preguntó Prusia desde la rama del lado continúo al de Japón. — Si quieren que lo hagan, solo denles una habitación de hotel—

— Como que, ya hicimos la reserva— dijo Polonia saliendo detrás de Japón quien se sobresaltó con la sorpresa.

— Será su Navidad adelantada— comentó Finlandia saliendo de los arbustos al lado de Hungría.

— Vaya que tienen prisa en que ocurra "eso"— dijo España, a nadie en especial, mientras subía al árbol para ayudar a Prusia, y ver mejor.

— No es que lo tengan, es más prefiero que no lo hagan— dijo Suiza apareciendo de golpe — ahora díganme ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —

— **Pues...** —

— Lo mismo que tú— dijo Romano por detrás — mientras tu vigilas a mi hermano, yo vigilo a la tuya—

— Erika no haría nada malo— comenzó Suiza a la defensiva.

— Feliciano tampoco—

— Se ve que ninguno confía en sus hermanos— dijo Alemania quien estaba sentado en una banca detrás de todos ellos mientras leía el periódico.

— **¿y tú qué haces aquí?** — preguntaron todos

— Evitar que todos ustedes se metan en problemas—

— **¿Cuáles problemas?** —

— ahem— dijo una voz en frente de la cámara de Hungría.

Todos regresaron a ver y vieron a Feliciano y a Erika, frente a ellos y muy molestos.

— Oh pero mira qué coincidencia... — empezó a decir Hungría intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿lindo el lago? — preguntó Finlandia levantándose lentamente.

— Es maravilloso para ver aves, ¿no lo creen?— preguntó Prusia bajando del árbol rápidamente después de ver que Erika lo miraba furiosa.

— sí, vimos cisnes y gaviotas y...flamencos... — empezó a decir España sin darse cuenta que decía tonterías.

— Como que es una fauna interesante... — continúo Polonia saltando del árbol seguido por Japón, que a diferencia de otras oportunidades no pudo escabullirse.

— Hai, Suiza-san tiene una interesante vida animal—

— Gracias, por mencionarlo Japón... — respondió Suiza — pero la fauna de Italia es mejor ¿no Romano? —

— creo que compartimos algunas especies— dijo Romano retrocediendo lentamente — pero es aburrido ver aves ¿no? Por qué no vamos a comer en la casa de Austria—

— ¿en mi qué? — dijo Austria pero de inmediato fue silenciado por Francia

— Cierto, pero luego cambiaste de idea y nos ibas a invitar a beber en ese bar de por allá ¿no es verdad, mon cher? —

— Si, ahí es dónde Rusia suele estar... jejejeje— dijo Bielorrusia retrocediendo junto con Francia que aún estaba tapando la boca de Austria.

— Contaré hasta tres y no los quiero ver cerca de aquí— dijo Erika muy enojada — 1... 2... —

Para antes del tres todas las naciones presentes ya habían corrido, excepto Alemania quien se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos y continuaba leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Ludwig no me oíste? —

— Si te oí—

— Entonces por qué no te vas—

— es un parque público, y la fauna avícola de esta nación no me interesa, aparte de que tal vez yo también este esperando a alguien—

— **¿A quién?** —

— No les interesa— dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y se iba caminando. — Nos vemos en la junta de mañana—

— **Adiós...** —

— Creo que lo dice en serio— dijo Feliciano.

— Pues quien sea, debe hacerle muy feliz—

— sí, ¿nos vamos? —

Erika asintió y tomándolo del brazo continuaron en su cita. Y no tuvieron mayores interrupciones, ni en el resto del día, ni en la siguiente cita, ni en la siguiente, ni en siguientes que vinieron después.

Solo una nación se atrevió a seguir vigilándolos, pero ellos jamás lo descubrirían porque los observaba desde muy alto, muy alto en el cielo. Y cuando lo hacía sentía por fin ese tan anhelado sentimiento. Finalmente Sacro Imperio Romano podía descansar en paz, sabiendo que las dos personas que tanto quería estaban juntas, y lo estarían por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y llegamos al final, espero que les haya gustado. Si alguien tiene más ideas o comentarios estoy abierta a todos ellos. Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión con otro fic de Hetalia.


End file.
